Un Futuro no Escrito
by TequilaNervous
Summary: La guerra terminó y Hermione se dispone a tratar de rehacer su vida, lejos de los recuerdos y del pasado, pero tal vez tenga la oportunidad de arreglar ciertos eventos que puedan llevarla a cambiar el destino de muchos y el suyo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción del fic de Aurette, An Unwritten Future. Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia original a Aurette. Nada me pertenece.

Un Futuro no Escrito.

1-Enlodando las aguas.

Hermione observaba la celebración desde una esquina tranquila. La felicidad y la exaltación de vivir a su alrededor parecía forzada, necesaria y grata. No era como si a ella le molestara el abandono general, solo era que le parecía que no era capaz de sentirla en su interior. Solo podía quedarse mirando y recordando lo que había sido ser feliz. Mientras bebía otro sorbo de su champagne, miró a su alrededor y a los que estaban celebrando.

La reconstrucción de Hogwarts había sido larga y ardua, pero una vez mas, el techo del Gran Comedor reflejaba la belleza de una larga noche escocesa. El baile hacía que todo se viera festivo y fabuloso, con las decoraciones escondiendo las cicatrices, y las piedras distintas, en donde se habían llevado a cabo las reparaciones, eran obvias. Habían sido colocadas placas en las paredes con los nombres de los caídos que habían participado de la batalla final. Mientras ella observaba, el ocasional transeúnte se detenía para leerlas, usualmente estirando una mano para tocar algún nombre en particular antes de regresar a la algarabía de la música y las risas con cabal determinación.

Nadie se acercaba para mirar el monumento en el que ella estaba justo al lado. El busto de mármol negro había sido asentado sobre un rústico pilar hecho de las piedras originales de la escuela. El pilar parecía dañado y destrozado y Hermione pensó que simbolizaba perfectamente al hombre que representaba. La escultura le hacía perfecta justicia también. No tenía ningún nombre ni explicación, pero nadie podía confundirlo. Ella se quedó mirando la finamente cincelada frente, con las marcas del cansancio impresas entre las cejas. La gran nariz, esculpida fielmente, aunque poco atractiva, y la delicada boca. ¿Acaso siempre había tenido ese arco sobre los labios? Se veía diferente cuando los labios no estaban apretados y tensos por la ira.

Hermione suspiró. Una pérdida tan grande para el mundo mágico…

Una pérdida entre tantas otras.

Flitwick comenzó a dirigir a los músicos en un vivo vals y se puso percibir una oleada de placer antes que las parejas comenzaran a salir a la pista a bailar, portando unas enormes y casi maniáticas muecas en los rostros. Vio a Harry girar a Ginny por ahí, deteniéndose solo por un momento para intercambiar sonrisas con Arthur y Molly. Minerva bailaba con Kingsley, hablando a milla por minuto, seguramente sobre los cambios que debían hacerse cuando la escuela abriera en dos meses más. Pomona y Hooch bailaban juntas, riéndose como niñas al querer tomar una y la otra el control de la danza. Y Ron…

…oh, Ron…

Se veía muy apuesto y elegante con su traje de gala. Lo observó mientras bailaba con Padma en círculos hasta que se perdieron de vista. Se veía feliz, Eso era importante, ¿no? Hermione estaba por encima de pensar que él tenía que sentirse miserable porque ella así sentía aún. Después de todo, había sido ella misma la que había roto con la relación. Solo deseaba que la separación no hubiera alejado de ella a todo el mundo que había considerado su familia substituta, después de perder a su familia real. Arthur y Molly seguían siendo amables, pero distantes. Ginny y Harry estaban igual, sinceros y cálidos, y aún así, sin poder cerrar la brecha. Había sido idea de Harry el emparejar a Ronald con Padma otra vez, solo que esta vez había sido una buena idea. No se habían separado ni un minuto en toda la noche. De hecho, Padma lo miraba con demasiada adoración desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

Se bebió el resto de su trago y dejó la copa vacía sobre una mesa. Ya no más. No podía quedarse mirando más.

"Si me disculpa profesor," dijo a la estatua a su lado. "Necesito un poco de aire."

Se deslizó hasta la entrada y salió al jardín de rosas. EL jardín en cuestión, así como el sendero que conducía a él, siempre habían sido temporarios. Se los hacía aparecer para ocasiones especiales. Sin embargo, una rama había crecido estratégicamente sobre una pared y había encontrado la salida permanente, así que la idea de un jardín memorial había fluido naturalmente.

La música todavía podía escucharse a través de la puerta mientras Hermione tomaba una profunda y curativa bocanada de aire.

"Hola Hermione." La castaña se volvió para ver a la Profesora Sinistra sentada en una banca. Hermione y su ahora ex - profesora de astronomía se habían hecho amigas ese último año. Aunque cientos de personas habían ayudado a reconstruir el castillo, muy pocos habían accedido a vivir en el lugar y trabajar tiempo completo. Los que si lo habían hecho, conformaron un pequeño y amigable grupo.

"Te ves tan apabullada como yo misma me siento." Comenzó a decir la mujer. "Ven, siéntate conmigo. Cuéntale a la vieja Aurora todo lo que necesites querida."

Sonriendo su aprobación, Hermione se acercó y fue a sentarse junto a ella, teniendo cuidado de no enganchar su vestido en los arbustos. Suspiró profundamente y miró las estrellas, que apenas estaban apareciendo. "Tanta gente perdida." Luego sacudió la cabeza. "Tantos muertos."

Aurora asintió. "Lo sé. La vida continúa, si, pero esto casi me sabe a que nos están obligando a olvidar, ¿no te parece?"

"Si, exactamente eso." Hermione se encontró asintiendo furiosamente, como queriendo ilustrar su total concordancia con la otra mujer,

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, escuchando la música y observando las sombras de las parejas que salían por la puerta y que bailaban dentro del salón.

"¿A quién extrañas mas?" Preguntó de pronto la Profesora de Astronomía.

La respuesta salió mas rápido de lo que cuesta pensarla. "A mis padres."

La mujer se volvió y puso una mano sobre el brazo a la chica. "Lo lamento tanto querida. Nunca me contaste que los habías perdido."

Hermione hizo una mueca. "En realidad, 'perdido' es un término apto. Están vivos, pero les puse un obliviate y los envié a Australia antes que saliera a buscar los horrorcruxes con los chicos. Intenté ir por ellos, pero no funcionó." Sacudió la cabeza. "Fue horrible. En algún punto, ellos sabían que me extrañaban. Mamá estaba haciendo un tratamiento de hormonas para tratar de quedar embarazada. E incluso estaban hablando de contratar a una madre substituta si eso no funcionaba. Fue algo horrible de ver. Ellos no querían a una hija adulta que regresara a sus vidas. Querían todos los recuerdos también. Al final, los dejé como estaban. Y le di a mamá una poción para la fertilidad."

Sinistra le dio un apretoncito en el brazo. "Eso es un trago amargo. Lo siento mucho."

Hermione asintió, secándose las lágrimas que se formaban. Gimoteó un poco y preguntó. "¿Y tú? ¿A quién extrañas mas?"

Sinistra sonrió con tristeza. "A Colin Creevey."

Asintió a pesar de la cara de asombro de Hermione. "Era todo un amor ese pequeño. ¿No crees? Y uno de mis mejores estudiantes…eso cuando podías captar su atención por dos o tres minutos seguidos. Se convirtió en un símbolo para mí. La inocencia pagando el precio de nuestra libertad." Sinistra se puso de pie con gracia. "Ven. Demos un paseo."

Caminaron a través de los jardines del brazo. La esencia de las rosas era como un bálsamo y las diáfanas flores blancas daban un sorpresivo y delicado toque.

"Me pregunto, ¿las habría quemado a estas también?" Dijo Aurora con voz tenue.

"¿Quién? ¿El profesor Snape?"

La profesora asintió. "Él es otro al que extraño. Que el cielo me perdone, pero fui muy subversiva ese último año, trabajando por lo bajo para hacer de su vida un infierno, como el resto del profesorado. Y todo el tiempo, él estaba haciendo todo lo que podía. ¡Cómo desearía poder decirle que lo siento!"

Hermione suspiró. "Sé lo que se siente. ¡Qué horrible debe haber sido vivir la vida entera siendo completamente incomprendido!"

Sinistra movió una mano en el aire en un gesto vacío. "Así lo quería él. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que leí en el periódico después de los juicios. Que él mismo le ordenó a Dumbledore que no le dijera a nadie."

"Lo sé. Pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso, ¿o si?" Preguntó la chica.

Sinistra movió la cabeza negativamente. "No. No lo hace."

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y oyeron unas risitas amortiguadas y el movimiento de tela. Compartiendo una sonrisa, las dos mujeres se volvieron y tomaron otra dirección.

"Por eso era que él odiaba tanto a las rosas, sabes." Comentó Aurora.

Hermione hizo un ruido. "Recuerdo haber oído historias después del baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Que había destrozado cada escondrijo que pudo del jardín."

"No solo ese año. Siempre lo hacía."

"¿Tenía algún problema en especial con las rosas o solo con los adolescentes con demasiadas hormonas?"

"Los adolescentes jugueteando entre las rosas eran como la cúspide de su disgusto. Creo que porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo él mismo. Imagina pasar tu vida entera enamorada de una persona que…que nunca te va a amar. Es horrible el solo pensarlo. Creo que eso sería suficiente para comenzar a odiar a las rosas también."

"No estoy segura de entender por completo…"

Sinistra la miró con renovada tristeza. "Fue allí en donde encontró a Lily Evans y a James Potter juntos la primera vez. Creo que fue cuando estaban en sexto año, tal vez un poco más…no recuerdo con claridad. Fui yo la que los tuvo que detener antes que se batieran a duelo y quien les asignó los castigos. Como siempre, siempre tenía que castigarlos a esos dos. Pero esa noche fue particularmente memorable. Me sentí muy mal por él. Todos habíamos sido testigos de lo mucho que la adoraba. Y todos vimos hacia qué lado soplaba el viento. Creo que ese momento fue cuando su pobre corazón terminó de destrozarse. Era difícil seguir mintiéndose a si mismo cuando encontró a su modelo de virtud con las piernas abiertas."

Hermione sintió dolor por su pobre Profesor Snape. "Cuanto mas escucho, y Minerva me ha contado un poco también, menos entiendo por qué era tan devoto. Realmente, ella no lo trató nada bien. Imagina lo diferente que pudo ser el mundo si él se hubiera quedado con ella y descubriera que no era mas que una desgraciada prejuiciosa."

Sinistra se rió. "Si, definitivamente así es como hubiera sucedido." Luego sacudió la cabeza. "Sin embargo, creo que si hubiera aparecido otra chica que atrajera su atención, hubiera visto cómo eran las cosas eventualmente, pero con menos dolor."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, lo debes haber visto con tus amigos. Es algo tan común. 'No te quiero cerca, pero si no estás conmigo, nadie mas puede tenerte.' Evans lo tenía como perro con correa. A ella le encantaba que la adoraran. Muchos chicos pasan por eso en la escuela, pero la mayoría encuentra a alguien más y siguen con su vida. Pero Severus nunca lo hizo. Cuando ella murió, creo que eso terminó de sellar su corazón y su destino. Si alguna otra chica hubiera demostrado interés en él, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Severus estaba ciego en lo que concernía a Lily Evans, pero no era estúpido. Ella se habría enfurecido y él no hubiera podido verlo a tiempo."

Aurora estiró una mano y cortó una rosa. "Pero nunca hubo nadie para él. El pobre hombre era tan sencillo que nunca nadie lo quiso."

Hermione movió su mano hacia el Gran Comedor. "De hecho, hace rato, estaba mirando su busto y pensando que no se veía tan mal en realidad. Quiero decir, no era una hermosura, pero tenía sus cualidades."

"Oh, si. Él tenía un encanto único. Cuando sonreía, todo su rostro se transformaba y se veía bastante apuesto. Pero como a menudo sucede, el estado interior se refleja en el exterior. Se sentía miserable, así que se veía miserable. Se sentía enfadado y se veía como tal. ¿Ves? Su amargura y sus maneras arruinaron cualquier cualidad atractiva e invariablemente, cortó de cuajo cualquier posibilidad de desarrollar algún cariño hacia él."

"Es cierto. Era un poco brusco."

"¿Brusco?" La mujer echó una carcajada. "Esa es una manera de decirlo. Podía ser prejuicioso, intolerante, rudo, una peste….pero cuando bebía, podía ser todo un amor. Como un cachorrito."

"¿De verdad?"

Aurora volvió a reírse. "Difícil de imaginar, lo sé, pero si. Vector solía decir que nunca había conocido un hombre que pudiera desear al que le gustara beber hasta que conoció a Severus. Solíamos hacerlo embriagarse al final de las fiestas solo para poder ver ese otro lado de él. De verdad tenía una sonrisa maravillosa…" Una vez mas, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y arrojó la rosa que tenía en la mano hacia las sombras. "Sin embargo, en los últimos años, ya no ocurría eso. De pronto me di cuenta, después que murió, que no lo había visto sonreír en años."

Alcanzaron el final del recorrido y de nuevo se hallaron en la banca en donde habían comenzado.

"Pero suficiente sobre él. Dime, Hermione, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora? Ya no puedes ocultarte en el castillo, ya que las reparaciones han terminado. ¿Finalmente vas a unirte a tus amigos en el MLE?"

Hermione torció el gesto. "Difícilmente. No quiero convertirme en auror y ellos no quieren que me convierta en una de ellos. Aparentemente, soy demasiado deprimente para ellos estos días. Y no se puede olvidar que rompí con Ron, así que eso complicó todo. No sé que voy a hacer con el resto de mi vida, para ser honesta. Por ahora, he decidido dejar el país. Quiero visitar lugares desconocidos. Tengo la pensión de guerra y, si soy frugal, puede durarme bastante. Ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar."

Sinistra le apretó un poco el hombro. "Te extrañaremos mucho, eso es seguro, pero puedo ver la lógica de querer buscarte un lugar para ti misma."

Hermione sonrió. "Gracias."

"¿Y cuándo te vas?"

"En realidad, esta misma noche. Ahora mismo, de hecho. Solo tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa y reunir mis cosas. Tengo un translador hacia Amsterdam. Pensé que podría comenzar desde allí. Hice reservas en el Hostal La Bruja por una semana y no tengo idea de lo que pasará de allí en mas."

"Eso suena como una bonita aventura. Casi deseo poder irme contigo. Dime, ¿Pudiste arreglar el desperfecto de la Sala de Menesteres? ¿Todavía sigue apareciendo aquí y allá?"

"Así es. Pero recuerdo que originalmente era llamada la Sala que viene y va. No creo que haya problemas. Creo que ese es el diseño original. Algo que estaba fallando mucho antes que fuera casi destruida. Creo que aparecer en un lugar y otro es su verdadera naturaleza."

"Lo haces sonar como si lo estuviera haciendo intencionalmente."

Hermione se rió. "Juro que así es." Al ver la expresión de su profesora, sacudió la cabeza. "Oh, sé que no es así. Yo misma investigué todos los hechizos así que sé que no puede ser posible. Pero aún así, hay días en los que pienso que tiene planes propios. Es eso o está poseída por el fantasma de un cachorro grande y juguetón. Juro que algunos días parecía querer que le lanzara una pelota." Las dos mujeres se rieron con ganas y Hermione movió una mano en el aire. "El único misterio que queda por resolver es como hace para parecer que está en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero eso ya es asunto de Flitwick. Yo ya terminé aquí."

Sinistra asintió con comprensión. "Entonces te dejaré para que te despidas."

Hermione negó rotundamente. "No. Creo que los dejaré disfrutar la noche. Les enviaré lechuzas mas tarde. Pueden leer mi despedida cuando llegue el correo por la mañana."

Aurora la atrajo en un abrazo. "Bueno, entonces deja que me despida de ti. Ha sido un honor tenerte como alumna, que hayas salvado mi mundo y haber trabajado a tu lado este último año. Esto último, lo más importante. Buena suerte, Hermione. Y, por favor, mantente en contacto."

"Lo haré." Contestó la castaña abrazando a su ex – profesora. "Lo prometo. Y gracias. Por todo."

Las dos se despidieron con un saludo final. Hermione se metió en el Gran Comedor. Se detuvo frente al busto de Severus Snape. Deslizó los dedos sobre la profunda línea que tenía entre las cejas y susurró. "Adiós Profesor. Gracias."

Con una última mirada a la vida que estaba dejando atrás, salió del lugar.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV

En su habitación, se cambió rápido la ropa y la metió en su bolso de cuentas, junto a los zapatos y las peinetas que había usado en el cabello. Se puso unos jeans, una camiseta y zapatillas que había dejado afuera. Le echó una última mirada a la habitación que había sido su hogar desde que se había unido al grupo de renovación. Con una triste sonrisa, tomó el florero, un objeto muggle, barato y de plástico rojo, que era su translador. Una última mirada al lugar y salió suspirando.

En el corredor, la puerta apareció directamente frente a sus ojos y ella se rió bajito. "No podía irme sin despedirme de ti." Le dijo a la puerta. Se acercó y la abrió, preguntándose en que se habría transformado esta vez. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio que era el Cabeza de Puerco. Estaba vacío, pero el sonido de risas y el entrechocar de jarras y vasos llenaba el ambiente.

"¿Estás teniendo una fiesta privada?"

Como contestando la pregunta, una cerveza de mantequilla apareció sobre la barra. Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí, dejando su bolso y el florero rojo sobre un taburete que había junto a ella. "¡Bueno, gracias!" Bebió un sorbo y se quitó la espuma de los labios. Observó el pub a través del espejo que estaba en la pared de atrás.

Reparar la habitación dañada había sido una labor de amor y una de las tareas que mas satisfacción le había brindado. Estaba feliz por el éxito y triste porque ya había terminado. Trabajar allí había sido lo único que había evitado que el peso de la pena la aplastara. Ahora, tenía que encontrar qué hacer con su propia visa rota.

Terminó de beber la cerveza y dejó la jarra en el br. "Gracias otra vez." Dijo Hermione. "¿Sabes? Creo que a ti te extrañaré mas." Se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. "Deséame suerte. Me iré para ver si puedo arreglar mi vida como te arreglé a ti." Tomó el florero verde y agregó. "Trata de no molestar mucho a Filius, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le dio unas palmaditas a la barra y salio de la habitación y del castillo.

Se dirigió hacia Hogsmeade con paso tranquilo, recordando todas las caminatas que había hecho hacia la villa cuando era estudiante. Valía la pena echarle una última mirada. De verdad no tenía planes de regresar jamás, aunque tampoco estaba segura de tener planes de permanecer lejos. Caminando por las tranquilas calles, mentalmente le dijo adiós a las tiendas y a los recuerdos por igual.

De pie, frente al Cabeza de Puerco, tomó su translador y lo tocó con su varita, susurrando, "portus".

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que la realidad se doblara y desdoblara a su alrededor fue: "¿no era este florero rojo?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran metido en la lavadora de sus padres. Girando primero para un lado, luego para el otro, hacia atrás, hacia delante…

Estaba a punto de vomitar la cerveza y el champagne cuando todo se detuvo.

Dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta que la gravedad ganó y fue a caer de cara en un charco de lodo.

"¡Cuidado!" Siseó una voz. "¡Ensuciaste mi mejor ropa!"

Hermione levantó la vista, tratando sin éxito quitarse el enlodado cabello de los ojos. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que le dedicaba una mirada cargada de enfado. ¿Trelawney? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en Amsterdam?

Hermione estaba segura que la había visto riéndose con Lavender Brown hacía una hora más o menos. Y esa ropa…seguro que la fiesta seguía en su apogeo, así que, ¿por qué razón se había puesto esas horribles prendas?

"¡Lo lamento tanto! Por favor, déjeme ayudarla." Dijo la chica mientras Trelawney rebuscaba su varita en la manga de su camisa. Moviendo la suya, Hermione trató de limpiar el lío que había creado.

Su magia pareció obstaculizarse o parpadear, pero luego surgió de su brazo y a través de su varita, borrando el lodo, pero no el horror.

"Ahí tiene." Dijo la chica, mirando su varita y preguntándose qué había pasado. "De nuevo, lo siento muchísimo."

"Y deberías, querida." Respondió Trelawney con un desdén que Hermione nunca le había escuchado. "Deberías. Estás interfiriendo con un momento auspicioso. El destino aguarda. Tengo una entrevista y muchas vidas cambiarán debido a esto. ¡Lo he visto! No debo llegar tarde."

Parpadeando varias veces, Hermione vio como Trelawney abría la puerta y desaparecía dentro del Cabeza de Puerco. Confundida, sacudió la cabeza. Obviamente, nunca había salido de Hogsmeade. "¿¡Pero qué carajos pasó!? ¿¡Qué hago aquí!?"

"Bloqueando el camino, sería mi deducción." Replicó una voz con tono sarcástico.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro para ver que todas sus posesiones se hallaban regadas por el suelo detrás de ella. "¡Mi bolso! ¡Mis cosas! ¡Mis libros!" Se sentó en el lodo y alzó la mirada para ver al dueño de la voz. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, Hermione dejó escapar un gemido. "¡Oh, dios mío!"

Severus Snape la miraba con creciente alarma mientras ella se quedaba viéndolo con la boca abierta.

N/T: Primer capítulo y ya empezamos a los tropezones….que le vamos a hacer…este fic tiene de todo, así que espero llene sus expectativas. Me encanta como escribe Aurette y esta historia me gusta mas porque la pelirroja desabrida se queda viendo pasar el desfile…igual que el resto de los mierdodeadores…veremos desde qué palco lo ven pasar…

¡Muchas gracias para quienes dejaron reviews anónimos en los one-shots anteriores! Y también, muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos o agregaron mis traducciones. ¡GRACIAS!

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Un momento auspicioso

Hermione abría y cerraba la boca repetidamente sin que algún sonido saliera. Su cerebro corría a tal velocidad que de verdad parecía que hacía ruido, y por la expresión en el rostro de él, la chica temió que pudiera oírlo.

Snape. De pie, en medio del camino, mirándola, estaba Severus Snape.

Sin embargo, no era su Snape. Este era un hombre joven, de su edad, podía apostar. Su rostro era el mismo. La misma nariz aguileña y los mismos ojos oscuros. También el mismo cabello y el cuerpo delgado. Las prendas que llevaba puestas no eran las mismas. Eran negras, pero carecían de esa infinita línea de botones. Estas solo tenían cuatro al frente y dos en los puños de cada manga. Mirándolo mejor, tampoco tenía las arrugas de la edad, la tensión o la amargura que habían empañado su rostro.

Se le ocurrió que se veía más sencillo sin ellas.

Su lenguaje corporal también estaba errado. Aún no tenía los modismos que demostraba su yo adulto. Su expresión igualaba sus movimientos. Se lo veía ir y venir de franca curiosidad a lo que se parecía a un cohibido intento de verse indiferente.

"¿Por qué estás en el suelo, en el medio del camino y vestida como muggle? Hay que tener valor en estos días y con los tiempos que corren. Es eso o completa estupidez..."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin poder articular palabra. Era tan bueno poder verlo otra vez, pero a la vez, tan patentemente malo.

Severus Snape estaba muerto.

"Yo no..."

Severus hizo un gesto y se acercó mas, inclinándose mientras la negra capa se alejaba de ella.

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿O es que siempre hablas tanto?" Preguntó con irritación.

La seguía mirando, inclinando la cabeza primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, como si tratara de encontrarle sentido. Esos movimientos los hacían verse como un pájaro confundido.

De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba sonriéndole como una idiota, pero no lo podía evitar. No era capaz de poner en orden su cerebro como para encontrar algo tangible que la ayudara a entender lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba en Ámsterdam, que tenía agua lodosa corriéndole por la espalda y que Severus Snape se veía veinte años mas joven y estaba vivo.

"Te aseguro que soy mucho mas verborrágica por lo general. D-debo haberme golpeado la cabeza. Creo que estoy soñando..."

Lo que dijo pareció causar mas alarma en Severus. Las cejas descendieron. "¿Requieres asistencia médica?" Preguntó el joven con sincera preocupación.

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza, sorprendida por su reacción. "N-no estoy segura." No le dolía la cabeza, pero seguro tenía una concusión. Tal vez, este hombre no era Snape. Tal vez, estaba simplemente sentada en el lodo, sonriéndole a un completo extraño mientras alucinaba.

Él sacó su varita y la movió cerca de ella. La castaña reconoció un hechizo diagnosticador por las runas que se balanceaban en el aire, cerca de su cabeza. Severus volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado mientras cancelaba el hechizo y lo volvía a activar.

Frunciendo el ceño, dijo. "Parece que estás sufriendo del Síndrome de Desplazamiento Temporal."

"Desplazamiento temporal..."

La verdad quedó registrada y de un golpe, todo el cuadro se puso en foco, sobre el por qué de estar sentada en un charco, en medio de Hogsmeade y frente a un muy joven Profesor Snape.

Había regresado en el tiempo.

Ay, mierda...

¡Era un desastre! Esto significaba que todo lo que hiciera podía cambiar potencialmente su propio futuro. Dándose cuenta con quién estaba interactuando, y de lo integral que era en su futuro, gimió con desesperación. "Oh, dios..."

Él se alejó momentáneamente pero luego volvió a acercarse. "Has viajado en el tiempo." Sentenció Severus, enunciando cada palabra como si fuera ella demasiado estúpida para saber los que el Síndrome de Desplazamiento Temporal era.

"¿Ah, si?" Contestó ella, entrando en pánico. "¡Pero qué extraordinario!"

Finalmente, Hermione pudo ponerse de pie y vio que el agua mugrienta le había pegado la camiseta al pecho de manera poco sensible. Se podía ver perfectamente la silueta del encaje de su sostén a través de la prenda mojada. Mortificada, se pasó la varita de pies a cabeza para limpiarse y secarse, no si antes ver la expresión de decepción de Severus. La reacción de él fue tan desconcertante que se puso frenéticamente a ordenar sus cosas, levitándolas en una ordenada pila en el pavimento frente a la taberna y tratando de esconder las mejillas intensamente rojas.

"¿Puedo preguntar de qué año eres?" Dijo él, moviendo su varita y poniendo los libros de Hermione en una prolija pila junto al viejo escritorio de regazo de su abuela.

"Mejor no." Replicó ella, sacudiendo el lodo de algunos de sus libros.

"No puedes ser de muy lejos." Comentó él. "A juzgar por tus ropas...Obviamente el estilo punk todavía está de moda. ¿Qué es lo que dice tu camiseta? ¿Oasis? No los conozco. ¿Han tenido algún éxito?"

Ella se quedó mirándolo, parpadeando, tratando de pensar en el año que podía ser. ¿Final de los setentas? ¿Principio de los ochentas?

No quería preguntar. De hecho, no quería hablar con él en lo absoluto.

"Del futuro entonces." Continuó Severus mientras la ayudaba con sus cosas. Esta última frase fue dicha con un dejo de sobradora arrogancia.

Un poco irritada por el tono de Severus, Hermione no aguantó. "¿Y que te hace decirlo con tanta seguridad?"

Él hizo un gesto de suficiencia, levantando unos jeans y doblándolos antes de ponerlos encima de la creciente pila de prendas. "Porque no se puede ir hacia adelante y cambiar el presente de una persona. Solo alguien que viaja al pasado entra en pánico, y es bastante obvio que tu estás bien asustada."

Y ella estaba segura que él pensaba que su lógica era impresionante.

"Ah...claro."

"Así que... ¿Lo has hecho?" Ahí estaba de nuevo la cabal curiosidad.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Severus bufó. "¿Cambiaste el pasado?"

La chica suspiró, inclinándose para tomar su bolso de cuentas. Las costuras habían estallado. "Creo que el solo hecho de haber interactuado con alguien ya cambia las cosas. De hecho, sería mejor para ti, ya sabes, que pretendieras que nunca me viste."

Él se quedó inmóvil y, por un momento, el rostro del joven reflejó una pasmosa y elocuente expresión de decepción antes que se transformara en un más familiar gesto de desdén. "De acuerdo. Entiendo cuando no soy bienvenido." Dicho eso, dejó caer el abrigo de Hermione que tenía en las manos y comenzó a alejarse.

Ella se quedó de una pieza al percibir la apenas contenida nota de abatimiento en su voz y se dio cuenta que lo había lastimado de verdad. Él solo había sido amable al ayudarla, aunque entendiblemente curioso, y ella no había hecho mas que apartarlo. Era dolorosamente evidente que él estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tratamiento.

"Aguarda...un momento." Llamó ella.

Severus se dio la vuelta con el joven rostro lleno de sorpresa, con un poco de expresión de estar a la defensiva, pero con algo más, que se veía sospechosamente como esperanza.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo había hecho para sobrevivir a Voldemort con un rostro que era como un libro abierto?

"Eso no era lo que quise decir. Quiero decir, bueno...si quise, pero... ¡ay, mierda!"

Hermione se acercó a él y le tendió la mano derecha. Severus se quedó mirando la mano de la chica con confusión antes de levantar la suya. El joven tenía un sorpresivamente fuerte apretón de manos. "Gracias por ayudarme. De verdad lo aprecio. Solo, es que pensé que sería mejor si tu futuro...no se comprometiera... ¿Sabes? Es peligroso para ti habla conmigo. Yo podría cambiar..." Los pensamientos de la castaña se detuvieron mientras todavía estrechaba la mano de él, causando que el joven sintiera al mismo tiempo alarma y placer. "Un momento... ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo?"

¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Por qué razón no quería cambiar el futuro de este hombre?

Ella lo miró. "¿Sabes que? A la mierda con todo. De hecho, ¿serías tan amable y me ayudarías con el resto de mis cosas? Estaría muy agradecida. De hecho, te invito una cerveza."

Retirando la mano, Severus apretó los puños y se los llevó a la cadera, poniendo los brazos en jarra. La miró por un largo rato y dijo. "Me conoces. Nos conocemos en el futuro. No te molestes en mentir. Se nota."

Ella no pudo más que asentir arrugando la nariz.

"¿Cómo?" Demandó Severus. La nota de curiosidad volvió a hacer acto de presencia, aunque ahora, estaba enlazada con un dejo de excitación.

"Oh, bueno, si, verás...tú y yo...eeeeehhhh...en realidad...No. Eso no está bien...eeehhhh...nosotros somos...eeehhh... ¡ay carajo!" Se cruzó de brazos. Este hombre no era su profesor. Es joven estaba haciendo demandas a alguien que acababa de conocer. Resolvió combatir rudeza con rudeza.

"No te digo nada."

Él se puso ceñudo de nuevo y también se cruzó de brazos.

"Quiero una explicación."

"Bueno, no puedes tener una."

"Puedo encontrar lo que quiera, sabes. Tengo formas de hacerlo." Respondió él con un tono de voz que estaba a medio camino de ser amenazante, fanfarrón y petulante.

Esta actitud la sorprendió. Era tan...poco Snape.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Te estás jactando? Eso es...eeewww...no...No hagas eso. Tú nunca fanfarroneas. Siempre eres tan seguro."

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron a los cielos.

"¿Ah, si?"

"Absolutamente."

Eso lo hizo tomar una pausa mientras daba vueltas a la idea en la cabeza. "Huh."

Levantó la varita y volvió a ayudarla con sus cosas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me llevó desarrollar eso?"

"No sé...ya eras así cuando te conocí."

"¿Y en qué año fue eso? ¿Ochenta y dos? ¿Ochenta y tres?"

Ella se rió. "Buen intento."

Severus se rió bajito también y juntos terminaron de levantar las cosas de Hermione del camino.

Había algo demasiado divertido en tener a un Severus Snape tan jovencito ayudándola con sus cosas. Podía ser gracioso un momento y evasivo el siguiente. Tuvo la delicadeza de ayudarla a limpiar el lodo de sus posesiones, pero también lo atrapó tratando de leer su copia de la Historia de Hogwarts y su diario personal. Hermione encontró que su opinión personal de Severus iba de un extremo a otro, y después de un largo debate interior, decidió que de alguna manera era un encantador dolor en trasero. Como Colin Creevey, pero con menos chispa.

El joven se puso magníficamente rojo cuando una pila de ropas se vino abajo y uno de los sostenes de Hermione quedó enganchado en la punta de su varita. Ella se rió y lo quitó, Pero se rió todavía más cuando lo vio sosteniendo una de sus diminutas tangas, con una expresión de absoluta confusión. "¿Son bragas o alguna especie de honda?"

Ella se la quitó de las manos. "Sabes muy bien lo que son. Muestra un poco de educación."

Él bufó un poco por el regaño, pero Hermione lo vio reírse al darle la espalda.

"¿Por qué tienes una tienda de campaña?"

"Es una larga historia."

Luego, Severus levantó una pequeña caja de seguridad y la puso junto al resto de las cosas. "Esa es pesada, ¿qué hay dentro?"

Ella suspiró. "Los ahorros de mi vida."

"¿De verdad? ¡Qué peculiar! ¿Por qué no los dejaste en el banco?"

"Porque los duendes me odian."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esa es otra larga historia."

Viendo que todo estaba listo, Hermione se fue a sentar encima de una de las pilas de libros, ofreciendo a Severus otra para que hiciera lo mismo. Para su sorpresa, él así lo hizo.

Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y jugueteando con su varita, la miró por encima del hombro y preguntó. "Al menos, ¿me puedes decir como es que fuiste a quedar despatarrada en la mitad de la calle con todas tus cosas?"

Ella suspiró. "Pensé que estaba activando un translador hacia Ámsterdam. Iba a partir desde Hogsmeade, pero parece que no fui a ningún lado."

"¿Translador? Entonces no fue un accidente con un giratiempos? Pensé que ese era el caso."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tan comunes son?"

"Bueno, es lo que usualmente se lee en los periódicos cuando estas cosas se hacen públicas. De hecho, creo que hace como un año, el Wizengamot se estaba ufanando de haber recobrado hasta el último de ellos para prevenir mas líos."

"Si es así de habitual, ¿crees que haya oportunidad de encontrar alguien en el Ministerio que sepa como enviarme de regreso?"

Severus encogió los hombros. "No sé. Me parece lógico que ellos sepan que hacer. Pero si se trata de un translador que funciona mal, tal vez, lo que tengas que hacer, es volver a intentarlo."

"¿Tú crees?" De un salto, se puso de pie y a buscar entre sus cosas, hasta que al final, emergió con el florero roto y...verde. La chica estrechó los ojos. "Era rojo cuando me lo dieron en el Ministerio."

"¿Lo era? Déjame verlo."

Él lo examinó de arriba hacia abajo, usando varios hechizos que ella no pudo reconocer. Finalmente, se lo devolvió, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. "Esto no es un translador en lo absoluto."

"¿Y qué es?"

"Un florero roto." Ella rodó los ojos pero Severus alzó una mano. "Lo que trato de decir es que cualquiera haya sido la magia que tenía, se disipó cuando fuiste mas atrás del tiempo en el que fue hechizado el objeto."

"Oh, tiene sentido. Debe ser lo mismo que le ocurrió a mi bolso. Le había puesto un hechizo de expansión indetectable."

"Bueno, ahora, el bolso está jodido." Dijo Severus.

Hermione se sentó pesadamente sobre una pila de libros. "Y yo también."

La puerta de la taberna se abrió justo al lado de ellos y Trelawney salió, caminando como envuelta en una nube de humo calle abajo, sin prestarles atención.

"Y yo también." Repitió el joven con un suspiro pesado. "Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión."

A Hermione no le gustó de qué modo le cambió la expresión del rostro. Se habían ido todos los rastros de seriedad y habían sido reemplazados por una resignada desesperación. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella preocupada.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada. Es solo que tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Y ahora estoy un poco retrasado." Se puso de pie. "Ha sido muy lindo conocerte ¿Srta...?"

"Hermione." Concedió ella. "Me puedes llamar Hermione."

"Hermione entonces. Buena suerte con tu problema. Te deseo lo mejor."

"Para ti también...Severus."

Los ojos del joven se encendieron por una fracción de segundo y luego, le sonrió. Sinistra había tenido razón. La sonrisa le cambiaba el rostro por completo. Hermione sintió que algo se rompía cuando Severus frunció el ceño nuevamente. "Bueno. Hay que tomar al toro por las astas y que todo se vaya a la mierda." Dio una media vuelta e ingresó al Cabeza de Puerco, cerrando la puerta con un suave sonido.

Ella se encontró a si misma sonriendo a la puerta. Esa había sido una increíble experiencia. Había conocido a un totalmente nuevo Severus Snape. Uno del que no tenía ni idea de su existencia. Este no era el profesor que había conocido. Este era un joven extrañamente encantador y un poco desgarbado, susceptible y a la defensiva un momento, y ansioso por ser notado al siguiente. Era como si estuviera acabalgado en una línea entre la curiosidad infantil y el gastado cinismo que luego convertiría él mismo en un arte.

Se le ocurrió a Hermione que Lily Evans tenía que estar todavía viva. Seguramente ese había sido el momento más crucial en la vida de Severus. El momento que lo había endurecido y forjado en el arrojado y amargo espía. De otro modo, a Hermione no se le ocurría cómo podía ser tan abiertamente curioso y casi amigable.

Se preguntó si su interacción con él ya había afectado el futuro. ¿Podría ser posible que la placentera interacción que habían compartido le hiciera alguna mella a la vida de este hombre?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. Ese pensamiento no solo era altamente improbable, si no que asquerosamente narcisista.

Se volteó para observar a Trelawney que seguía visible calle abajo. La mujer se veía mas drogada que de costumbre. Hermione se puso seria. La profesora de Adivinación de verdad llevaba puesta unas ropas horrorosas. ¿Qué cuernos la había poseído para que se pusiera algo tan atroz? Conociendo a Trelawney, era probable que se hubiera echado esas cosas encima porque su 'ojo interior' se lo dijo.

Hermione miró a su bolso de cuentas otra vez y de pronto, algo sonó en su cerebro. Ahora la realidad se hacía más palpable. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que Severus acababa de traspasar y luego hacia calle abajo, donde Trelawney seguía caminando como entre nubes, aunque ya menos visible en las penumbras de la noche.

'_Estás interfiriendo con un momento auspicioso. El destino aguarda. Tengo una entrevista y muchas vidas cambiarán debido a eso. ¡Lo he visto! No debo llegar tarde...'_

"Oh, dios... ¡OH DIOS!"

Se puso de pie de un salto, moviendo las manos en el aire debido al pánico, para luego darse cuenta de la totalidad de los hechos ocurridos y comenzar a saltar de júbilo.

"¡Creo que lo hice! ¡Creo que cambié la historia!"

LA chica bailaba en círculos mientras seguía pensando en las posibles ramificaciones de haber impedido que Snape escuchara la profecía de Trelawney.

¡Estaba salvado! ¡Y los padres de Harry! ¡Sirius! Remus, Tonks y Fred, ¡Salvados! ¡El pequeño Colin Creevey estaba salvado! ¡Dumbledore! Sus padres…

Se detuvo, apenas sosteniéndose en una pila de libros. Sus padres estaban salvados. De hecho, los tenía a unos minutos de aparición, allá en Londres…cuidando de su pequeña hija de año y medio. Snape había comenzado como profesor en el 81. Pero…un momento… ¿no había escuchado la profecía antes de que Harry naciera? Entonces…tal vez…no. Esa había sido la entrevista de trabajo de Trelawney, seguro, y Severus no había estado escuchando.

Había cambiado el futuro. Había cambiado su vida.

En un instante, todo se vino abajo, encima de ella. No tenía a nadie con quien compartir su dicha. Estaba perdida en el pasado sin nadie por quien regresar y ningún lugar al que ir.

Alzó la cabeza y miró la puerta de la taberna. Bueno, parecía que había hecho un amigo después de todo.

Tomó su bolso de cuentas y comenzó a repararla con cuidado.

Primero, lo primero.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione se sentó en la taberna con dos pintas de sobre la mesa. Tenía las dos manos bajos los muslos y ambas piernas se movían al unísono, en un saltito nervioso. Mantenía la cabeza baja y su cabello le cubría el rostro para evitar las rudas miradas de los otros clientes del lugar. Aberforth iba y venía detrás de la barra, gruñendo cada vez más con cada comentario vil que los hombres decían. Aparentemente, en aquellos días, no muchas mujeres frecuentaban solas aquel lugar. Bueno, no mujeres respetables.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando una puerta de la galería ubicada en la parte superior se abrió. Alzó la mirada y encontró al futuro Príncipe Mestizo, que descendía por las escaleras, como vencido. Ella se puso de pie de un salto, echando las bebidas sobre la mesa y saludándolo. Él se detuvo y miró alrededor antes de continuar hacia ella, con expresión confundida.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí todavía?"

Ella señaló la mesa. "Te debo un trago." Replicó.

Severus parpadeó varias veces y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. "¿Has estado sentada aquí todo el tiempo?"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Él estrechó los ojos. "Apuesto a que eres una Gryffindor, ¿cierto?"

Ella se rió y volvió a sentarse. "Por supuesto que lo soy. Ahora, siéntate. Por favor."

Severus se rió por lo bajo y retiró una silla. "Y una muy mandona por lo que veo."

"No tienes idea."

"Creo que tengo una vaga idea. Aprendo rápido." Tomó su jarra y la mantuvo en el aire. "Salud."

Ella le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, lamiendo la espuma que le quedó en los labios. Hubiera preferido cerveza de mantequilla, pero se había sentido demasiado intimidada para ordenar una, totalmente segura que los hombres en el lugar se iban a reír de ella.

"Te veías un poco deprimido cuando bajaste." Comenzó a decir ella. "¿No conseguiste el trabajo?"

ÉL se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla exhalando pesadamente. "Lo conseguí."

"¿De verdad? Pero te ves tan amargado… ¿No lo querías?"

El rostro de Severus se puso mas amargo. "No."

Ella hizo un gesto. SU terrible curiosidad había sido grandemente satisfecha con la biografía de ese hombre, luego de su muerte, así que tenía una idea clara de lo muy infeliz que era. "Entonces no lo tomes. No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes?"

Él ladró una risa afilada. "Qué poco sabes…"

Hermione resintió eso. Era la imagen de la abyecta miseria. Por mero impulso, estiró una mano y la apoyó sobre la muñeca de él. "Sé mucho mas de lo que quisieras que sepa, Severus. Nada está escrito en piedra, ¿entiendes? Puedes elegir lo que quieras."

Él se quedó mirando las manos de los dos y alzó la cabeza de repente para mirarla al rostro. La suplicante desesperación impresa en los oscuros ojos cortaron profundo en la castaña. "¿Eso es?" Preguntó el muchacho. "¿Regresaste en el tiempo para cambiar mi destino?"

Ella retiró la mano, haciendo un gesto de hastío. "NO lo hice intencionalmente. No estoy segura de cómo llegué hasta aquí, pero me di cuenta que el futuro del que vine ya ha cambiado, así que no hay nada que detenga que el tuyo cambie también. Solo digo que hagas lo que quieras hacer, no lo que los demás esperan que hagas." Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y apoyó con cuidado la jarra en la mesa, preguntándose si estaba haciendo mas daño que bien.

Severus inclinó la cabeza de esa manera tan graciosa. "No te entiendo."

Ella se rió. "Créeme, no eres el único."

Él le obsequió una tímida y desvalida sonrisa para luego beber un sorbo de su cerveza. Señalando la puerta con la cabeza, preguntó. "¿Dónde están tus cosas?"

Ella alzó su bolso de cuentas. "La arreglé. No aguantará mucho, pero servirá por un día o dos, hasta que pueda conseguirme otra."

Él asintió. "Entonces. ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Tienes algún plan?"

"Voy a ver si hay habitación para esta noche en el Caldero Chorreante y en la mañana iré al Ministerio pare preguntar si me pueden ayudar."

Snape le señaló la parte superior del lugar con la cabeza. "El Profesor Dumbledore está allí arriba, ¿sabes? Tal vez el puede ayudarte."

Hermione se puso blanca. Por supuesto que Dumbledore estaba allí. Tragó saliva con dificultad. "Yo…prefiero preguntar en el Ministerio...gracias."

Él estrechó los ojos al oír eso. "¿No te agrada Dumbledore?" Preguntó con voz queda.

Suspirando, ella sacudió la cabeza. "Lo respeto, pero, ¿agradarme? Dejémoslo en respeto."

Severus la mantenía en la orilla de la calma mirándola de esa manera, y casi se le pasa por alto la discreta invasión de su mente. Enervada, se tapó los ojos con las manos. "Mantente fuera." Declaró enojada. Se tomó unos momentos para levantar una rudimentaria muralla de oclumancia que se había enseñado a sí misma cuando se hallaba acampando con Harry y Ron. EN cuanto se sintió un poco en paz, volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo con enfado.

Él tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse, algo que no le caía nada bien. "Lo lamento." El joven se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa. "Pero no puedes dejarme así. ¿Por qué? Pensé que todos los Gryffindors lo adoraban."

"Solía ser así. Es solo…que crecí…Mira, no creo que sea un buen tema de conversación para nosotros."

Él maldijo por lo bajo y se reclinó en su silla nuevamente. "Creí que habías dicho que tu futuro ya se había desvanecido."

"Así es. Pero no sé que tan diferente será. Por favor, se que es frustrante, pero…"

"¿Por qué estás realmente aquí?" Preguntó el de pronto, con el ceño fruncido.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa por el cambio de actitud. Como un niño al que se le niega una golosina, Severus Snape estaba haciendo un berrinche.

"¿Por qué me esperaste? Y no me vengas que porque me debías una cerveza esta vez. Estarás lejos para esta hora, mañana, así que no pretendas que es porque te importo."

Por todos los dioses…este hombre era todo un caso…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "De verdad quería compartir un trago contigo." Dijo la castaña. "DE donde vengo, nunca tuve la oportunidad."

El rostro de él se suavizó. Volvió a inclinarse hacia delante. "Entonces, no somos amigos. ¿De qué año vienes?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no? Yo creí que éramos amigos o algo así. Es que fuiste tan…" Movió una mano hacia la puerta, como queriendo suplantar la palabra que faltaba. "Dijiste que me conocías." Severus desvió la mirada, bajándola hacia su jarra. "Tu no pareces odiarme."

El corazón de Hermione fue a encontrarse con el de él. Estaba obviamente confundido sobre el por qué de ella siendo buena con él. Encontrarla en un charco lodoso, sonriéndole, lo había dejado muy extrañado.

"No. No te odio. En el futuro, hay mucha gente que no te odia." Dijo ella con ambigüedad. No le podía decir que era mucha la gente que lo quería. Eso hubiera sido llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Siempre había sido bueno para saber cuándo le estaban mintiendo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no somos amigos?" Preguntó Severus con voz suave que no lograba ocultar la decepción.

Ella suspiró. "Por varias razones." Comenzó a decir. "Primero, eres un poco mayor que yo. Mas de lo que imaginas."

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué tanto?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza e ignoró la pregunta. "Segundo, siempre tuviste demasiado en la cabeza como para considerarlo."

Él hizo un gesto de hastío. Y más que el gesto, se volvió a reclinar contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, con un gesto de absoluto y feroz enfado. "Soy tu jodido profesor, ¿verdad? Por eso me conoces."

La castaña parpadeó, atónita por lo rápido que había llegado a la conclusión correcta, y supo, porque su propio rostro la vendió, que había dejado ver la verdad.

El joven hizo un ruido con la boca y sacudió la cabeza. "Pero no pude haberlo sido por mucho tiempo…. ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? Comienzo a dar clases el próximo período, así que no puedes haberme conocido si no hasta tu quinto año…sexto a lo mucho…De verdad no te recuerdo de cuando era estudiante. Lo siento."

Severus arrugó el rostro. "¡Mierda! Es una paradoja, ¿no? Supongo que esto complica las cosas." Asintió con firmeza. "Muy bien. Prometo no tratarte diferente de los otros alumnos hasta que me avises que has regresado de tu pequeña aventura. Cuando eso suceda, podemos bebernos otra cerveza juntos, ¿de acuerdo?" Le sonrió con tanta simpatía, tanta esperanza, casi como sonreía Ronald, que ella le devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

"Es una cita." Dijo ella con una risa, levantando su jarra y acercándola a él.

Severus le sonrió, viéndose un poco mareado al tomar su jarra y chocarla contra la de ella. A Hermione le pareció haber visto el pecho de Severus inflarse un poco.

Recordó las palabras de Aurora, las que le había dicho hacía unas horas apenas, que nunca había habido otra chica en su vida.

La castaña se ruborizó y le devolvió la sonrisa, eufórica y un poco desalentada, al darse cuenta que Severus Snape, había acordado su primera cita…con ella.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó al beber de su oscura cerveza. De verdad se veía mucho mejor cuando sonreía.

Más allá del hombro del joven, la puerta de la taberna se abrió y entraron un grupo de hombres jóvenes.

Severus se volvió, todavía sonriendo, para ver de dónde venía todo el alboroto.

Hermione vio como el gesto se le congelaba en el rostro cuando clavó la mirada en Sirius Black, flanqueado por Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

La temperatura en la habitación descendió a cero.

N/T:

Me disculpo con todas por la demora en la actualización. Algunas de ustedes ya saben que estuve bastante atareada y con una buena cantidad de líos de diversa índole, pero ya están mayormente solucionados, así que me sentaré a traducir para no provocar sus iras, chicas….

Muchas gracias a yetsave, Katherine y Chofis por sus comentarios y por ponerme en sus favoritos, en especial a yetsave que ha estado leyendo todas las traducciones de un tirón.

También les doy las gracias a todas las que leen siempre y dejan comentarios en cada capítulo. De verdad, les estoy MUY AGRADECIDA por la paciencia y la lealtad. ¡Muchos abrazos a todas!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

3-Confrontando al pasado.

Hermione puso su jarra sobre la mesa lentamente a medida que el grupo que estaba en la puerta avanzaba hacia ellos. Ella no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero sentía en sus huesos que las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

Sirius Black era todo pavoneos y presuntuoso de lo bien parecido que era, pero con un brillo en los ojos que lo hacía ver como un depredador al acecho de una presa.

James Potter era la viva imagen de Harry, aunque apenas un poco más alto. Los ojos eran diferentes, por supuesto, pero no solo en el color y la forma. La expresión era totalmente distinta. Hermione nunca había visto tanta arrogancia en Harry.

Pettigrew hizo que la castaña quisiera vomitar. No se veía ni por asomo todo lo sumiso y patético como cuando lo había visto la primera vez. Sin embargo, las semillas estaban justo allí, la estúpida expresión, como si no pudiera esperar para comenzar a arengar y a gritar '¡pelea, pelea, pelea!'.

Remus, por su parte…se veía mas joven ciertamente, pero ya tenía esa expresión avergonzada y cansada, la expresión de un hombre cuyo futuro se había reducido a la más estrecha oportunidad de esperanza. Se la pasaba mirando nerviosamente a las escaleras y luego con total ansiedad, a sus amigos.

"Sirius, ahora no." Suplicó Remus. "Se supone que están aquí para darme apoyo."

"Ve Lunático," replicó Sirius. "Se hace tarde para tu entrevista. Nosotros te esperaremos justo aquí."

"James", pidió Lunático. "Mantén su correa corta."

"Sirius es un chico grande, Remus. Estoy seguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, somos adultos, ¿no es así? Vamos, ve. Dumbles aguarda."

Snape se puso de pie y se alejó de su silla a medida que el grupo de merodeadores se acercaba. Estaba de pie, con su varita en la mano y la espalda muy derecha, mirándolos con total desprecio. Habían desaparecido las encantadoras sonrisas, las incertidumbres de muchacho y los mercuriales flashes de hosca petulancia. Este Snape era todo furia y violencia, a la espera de ser desatada.

"Si, ve, Lupin," repitió con una expresión maliciosa. "Estoy seguro que te habrás ganado un consideración especial por llegar tarde. Sin embargo, debo preguntar, ¿qué es lo que esperas hacer en Hogwarts? Por lo que sé, ya tienen una exposición confiable del ciclo lunar. Sé que Dumbledore siempre tuvo consideraciones especiales contigo…" Se movió apenas unos centímetros. "¿Pero qué dirá el Ministerio? Después de todo, lo que importa es el bienestar de los niños, ¿no es así?"

Remus se puso blanco y Hermione puso mala cara. Remus siempre había sido un hombre decente y ella sabía lo duro que había sido para ese hombre conseguir un trabajo todos esos años. De repente, sintió compasión por él.

"¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo tú aquí, Snape?" Preguntó Sirius con fingida amabilidad. ¡No me digas que tuviste el descaro de venir buscando un empleo! Sabes, tienen un código de vestimenta para el personal allí. Además, tendrías que bañarte y solo los dioses saben lo que podría pasar entonces. Imagina el trabajo que tendrían los pobres elfos domésticos que sufrir tratando de fregar la mugre de la ducha. Además, también está el asunto de ser un Mortífago. Seguramente el Ministerio tendrá algo que decir también."

Sirius se acercó más, flanqueado por sus dos amigos, todos con las varitas en las manos. "¿Dónde está mi hermano Quejicus?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"No tengo ni ide. Sien embargo, después de escuchar las interminables quejas sobre ti, supongo que te está evitando." Respondió Snape.

"Regulus ha estado perdido por mas de nueve meses, bastardo. Solo lo voy a preguntar amablemente una vez mas, y luego te sacaremos las respuestas a la fuerza."

"Será divertido verlos tratar."

"Estás mas envalentonado que de costumbre Snape." Comentó James. "Creo que el torturar Muggles debe haberte dado una falsa sensación de superioridad. De hecho, creo que necesitas una lección de humildad." El rostro de James, tan parecido al de Harry, emanaba tanta crueldad y odio que Hermione encontró totalmente repulsiva. "Empezaremos con humillación y de allí veremos que hacemos…"

Todos alzaron la varita de manera casi elegante por la sincronización.

"¡Es suficiente!" Gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¿¡Pero qué carajos les pasa a todos ustedes!?"

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Se rió James. "¿Snape se consiguió una novia? Y mira Canuto, se viste como muggle también…¡Pero cuánta rebeldía!"

"Ya lo creo…Hola sabrosita, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No es tu jodido asunto." Se enfadó ella. "¿Por qué no se largan de aquí y lo dejan tranquilo?"

"Cuidado cariño. A Quejicus no le gusta que lo defiendan las chicas. La última que lo intentó nunca lo perdonó por las cosas que le dijo. ¿O si, James?"

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Severus que le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

"No. Para nada." Se burló James. "Todavía llora cada tanto. Pero entonces, hago lo mejor que puedo para reconfortarla y se olvida de él de inmediato."

"Apuesto a que si. Apuesto que todas esas veces de reconfortarla ayudaron a la creación de mi pequeño o pequeña ahijado o ahijada. Lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez deban agradecerte Quejicus."

El rostro de Severus se contorsionó de furia y Sirius se rió con malicia. "No. Pensándolo bien, no creo que lo haga."

Hermione estaba devastada. ¿Esos eran los hombres que Harry deseaba emular? No podían ser más distintos de Harry.

Sirius volvió a mirarla desvergonzadamente de arriba hacia abajo, mientras estiraba una mano y le tocaba el cabello. "Hermoso. ¿Lo hechizas para que se vea así?"

La chica se alejó de inmediato, atrapando su bolso de cuentas y acercándose a Severus.

"¡Ah! ¡Pero que potranca tan asustadiza eres! Pero me temo que si quieres un hombre de verdad, estás buscándolo en el lugar equivocado. De verdad reo que le ladras al árbol equivocado con este tipo. No le gustan las chicas demasiado. No solo porque te cree inferior a un ser humano, no solo eso, que es una creencia a la que no adhiero en lo absoluto. No. Mi confundido y extraviado hermano me contó ciertas historias, bajo coerción, por supuesto, y parece que nuestro Queji ahora juega en el equipo opuesto, metafórica y literalmente hablando…"

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó al suelo, justo al tiempo que el dominio de sí mismo de Severus se quebró. Presionó su varita contra la mejilla de Sirius. "¡Retráctate! ¡Retráctate o te coseré la jodida boca!"

Black alzó las manos vacías. "¿Acaso es una mentira? Pero me lo dijo mi propio hermano…antes de desaparecer." El rostro se le puso sombrío y los ojos se le endurecieron. "Es la última oportunidad de decirme dónde está por las buenas, Snape…¿No? Qué pena. Te hubiera visto desde una nueva perspectiva si lo hubieras hecho. Ahora no tengo por qué ser discreto sobre tus actividades secretas con una hija de muggles en un pub, ¿o si? Eso no puede ser bueno par ti. Pero bueno, tal vez puedas decirles a tus amiguitos que todo es una mentira también, ¿eh? Probablemente no te sea dificultoso arrastrarte de regreso a sus favores. Escuché que haces mucho eso, últimamente. Dime una cosa, ¿usas algún hechizo en esas huesudas rodillas tuyas cuando...la chupas?"

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA BLACK!" Rugió Severus, lanzando un hechizo que fue a chocar contra el escudo que había levantado Potter y terminó rebotando por toda la habitación, al igual que el que Black lanzó contra Snape y que este desvió como hizo con el que le lanzó Potter. Las mesas comenzaron a explotar en una fuente de astillas de madera mientras la batalla continuaba y los parroquianos del lugar se escabullían.

Hermione se movía detrás de Severus y lanzó un escudo que terminó por desaparecer bajo el constante embate de los hechizos de los merodeadores. Pettigrew lanzó uno contra las piernas de Snape desde atrás de una mesa caída, pero Hermione lo bloqueó antes que llegara a su objetivo. Estaba a punto de lanzar un Cofringo hacia la rata cuando resonó una voz resonó en el recinto.

"¡ES SUFICIENTE!"

Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil, petrificados en actitud de combate. Aberforth estaba de pie, detrás del bar, con la varita apuntándoles, pero con la atención enfocada en su hermano.

Hermione se puso pálida al ver a Albus Dumbledore en vivo y en directo, bajando lentamente las escaleras con un apesadumbrado Remus detrás. Caminó en medio de todos, ignorando a todos mas no a Severus.

"Muchacho", dijo con voz queda. "Acabo de contratarte para que seas un representante de mi escuela. Para moldear las mentes jóvenes. ¿Qué dice de ti que menos de media hora después te encuentre batiéndote a duelo en un pub, como un matón?"

El Director sacó un rollo de pergamino de la manga de su túnica. "Aún no he enviado tu contrato al Ministerio y el Profesor Slughorn ya ha aceptado quedarse un año mas en caso que no encuentre a un reemplazo apropiado. No tengo ninguna prisa y si creo que no en realidad no necesitas el puesto, entonces," estiró la mano con el pergamino en ella, "Siempre puedes retractarte. Eso si no piensas que pueden llegar a haber consecuencias desagradables. Un joven hombre en tu posición debe tener obligaciones, deudas que pagar, y cosas por el estilo..."

Severus se puso mas pálido de lo que era y Hermione estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo tragar saliva. Con los puños apretados, siseó entre dientes. "Mis disculpas Sr. Director. No volverá a pasar."

"Espero que así sea." La voz de Dumbledore adquirió un tono más suave que la seda. "Puedes irte. Te veré mañana en mi oficina para tu orientación."

Sin siquiera mirar a nadie, Snape salió como rayo de la taberna. Dumbledore dedicó una mirada cargada de significado a cada uno de los merodeadores y luego volteó para mirar a Hermione. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con nerviosismo.

"¿La conozco, jovencita?"

"No señor."

El anciano se quedó mirándola por un largo rato hasta que le sonrió. "Aún no, ¿eh? Habrá tiempo en el futuro para conocerla, me atrevería a decir." Se volvió hacia su hermano, quien seguía parado sobre la barra.

"¿Cuál es tu visión de las cosas?"

"Estaba pensando en que la gente por aquí debería beber algo o largarse."

"Bien dicho." Replicó Dumbledore. "Bien dicho." Miró una vez mas a Hermione y los ojos brillaron. La chica se sintió a punto de llorar. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que ese anciano la había mirado con esa expresión en los ojos. "Permítame acompañarla afuera." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si señor." Aceptó la joven. Albus extendió un brazo hacia ella y Hermione lo tomó para salir juntos. EL hombre no dijo absolutamente nada a los cuatro que se habían quedado como tontos dentro del bar.

Ya fuera, el anciano se detuvo y contempló el cielo. "Siempre es asombroso ver cuán vasto es el universo, ¿verdad? Nos hace darnos cuenta de lo pequeños e insignificantes que somos. Y aún así, cada pequeña acción que llevamos a cabo puede cambiar al mundo." Bajó un poco la cabeza y miró a la castaña. "¿No lo crees así?"

Ella asintió en silencio, temerosa de hablar.

EL hombre sonrió y palmeó suavemente la mano de la chica, alejándose de ella. "Ahora, le deseo buenas noches."

"¡Señor!" Farfulló Hermione mientras Dumbledore comenzaba a alejarse de ella. "Sobre el profesor Snape..."

El anciano volvió a acercarse y la miró por encima de los anteojos de media luna. "¿Si?"

"Él...él es un buen hombre."

Dumbledore asintió y sonrió. "Así es."

Ella parpadeó confundida. "Entonces...¿ya lo sabe usted?"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "No. No tenía idea hasta que me lo dijo usted. Como sea, lo sé ahora. Adiós. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver."

La joven lo observó tomar el camino que iba a la escuela y sacudió la cabeza. Aún después de haber jurado conocer todo sobre ese hombre, tenía que admitir que era mucho más lo que desconocía y que aún era un completo misterio.

Escuchando voces enfadadas del otro lado de la puerta, tomó su varita y desapareció de allí.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione despertó con un dolor en el cuello. Las camas del Caldero Chorreante eran mas duras de lo que las recordaba., pero también eran mas económicas. Se iba a tener que acostumbrar a esta clase de economía.

Saliendo de la cama, se metió en el baño y comenzó su rutina mañanera. Escogió la menos llamativa de sus túnicas, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida lo máximo posible. Bajó las escaleras hacia el área del comedor en donde disfrutaría de un grasoso desayuno y el periódico.

En un pequeño artículo, se anunciaban a los nuevos profesores de Hogwarts: Severus Snape y Sybill Trelawney, algo que confirmó sus sospechas. El desayuno acabó por enfriarse mientras leía los anuncios de nacimientos de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

Al final, dejó el periódico a un lado.

Había fallado los cálculos por un año. Harry no nacería hasta dentro de cinco semanas, aunque Ron ya era un rollizo pelirrojo de tres meses. Ella misma tenía ya nueve meses.

Había fallado en los cálculos porque había estado confundida sobre la fecha en la que Snape había sido contratado. Obviamente, en su línea temporal, él no se había quedado para la entrevista. Había sido atrapado escuchando a hurtadillas la entrevista de Trelawney y lo había expulsado del lugar, para ser contratado al año siguiente, después de acudir a Dumbledore para salvar a Lily.

Sin embargo, y gracias a su interrupción, Severus no había escuchado los más importantes fragmentos de la profecía, y por lo tanto, no había faltado a su propia entrevista.

A ella le parecía más que evidente que Dumbledore sabía en lo que Snape estaba envuelto, pero entonces, ¿por qué contratarlo?

Era algo que confundía la mente. La castaña había pasado largas horas con su diario, tratando de llegar a buenos términos con los cambios que había provocado, diciéndose repetidas veces que lo bueno pesaba mas que lo malo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que lo malo era...bueno...todavía era malo. Mucho, muy malo. En lugar de llevar una vida devota a la causa, atormentado por la culpabilidad de la muerte de su amiga de la infancia, parecía ser que había condenado a Severus Snape a una vida de otra clase de tormentos. Aún era un Mortífago, pero ahora no tenía motivos para alejarse de esa vida y aún sufría los abusos de los merodeadores como si aún estuviera en primer año.

A pesar de la historia de haber caído en el fango, a sus pies, él terminó siendo forzado a convertirse en espía, solo que ahora estaba espiando para el lado equivocado exclusivamente y no estaba engañando a nadie.

Y habían otras cosas que la ponían inquieta. El hecho de que Harry ahora era libre para crecer en el seno de una familia amorosa se contraponía al hecho de que ahora corría el riesgo de convertirse en un imbécil arrogante, justo como su padre. ¡Y Sirius! ¡Buen dios! Se estremeció con el mero recuerdo de la manera posesiva en la que la había tocado, como si fuera de su propiedad. Obviamente, el término 'acoso sexual' todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer en 1980. ¿Remus? El suave y gentil Remus había escapado en busca de ayuda en lugar de quedarse con sus amigos. Y también estaba Pettigrew...¡pero que pequeño y asqueroso bastardo era! Escondiéndose detrás de sus amigos y lanzando hechizos desde allí como el cobarde que era. Deseaba no haber dudado a la hora de intentar lanzarle una maldición que lo desapareciera de la Tierra. El daño que podría causar el regresar a su propio tiempo y dejarlo allí, sin revelar su auténtica faceta, la dejaba sin aliento.

Inhaló pesadamente. Sin lugar a dudas, había salvado vidas, pero todavía quedaban demasiados cabos sueltos. El mayor de todos, Voldemort mismo. Necesitaba hacer más para asegurarse que esas vidas permanecieran a salvo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Pagó por la habitación y el desayuno y luego salió al Callejón Diagon. Se apareció justo en las puertas de Hogwarts.

Si esta guerra iba a pelearse nuevamente, entonces tenía que advertirles a lo que se enfrentarían esta primera vez, para poder hacer las cosas bien.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Le parecieron décadas hasta que vio la cabeza de Hagrid aparecer. Se veía igual, aunque tenía menos cabellos grises en su barba y la chica tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreírle. El hombretón no la conocía, así que podía verse más bien sospechosa en lugar de amistosa. Aunque claro, ella no recordaba que Hagrid fuera de los que sospechan.

"Hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Me preguntaba si era posible que conversara con el Director."Anunció la joven con su más hermosa sonrisa. "¿Está él disponible? Estoy segura que no tomará más que algunos minutos de su tiempo. Es un asunto muy importante y no tuve tiempo de enviar una lechuza."

"Pasa, pasa." Contestó el hombre, abriendo la puerta. "Estoy seguro que se hará de unos momentos para ti. Siempre está disponible cuando se trata de algo importante y como estamos en verano y todo eso...¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

La castaña suspiró, preguntándose cuánto más complicadas estaba haciendo las cosas. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

"'Ermione, ¿eh? Ese es un bonito nombre. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, pero la mayoría me llama solo Hagrid."

"Gracias Hagrid." Respondió ella comenzando a caminar junto al semi gigante.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, siguió caminando junto al guardián, a través de los pasillos, manteniendo una oreja a lo que decía sobre gusanos y con un ojo observando las sutiles diferencias de la escuela. Allí había una estatua, donde había antes una armadura. Más allá, vio una pintura de los Caballeros, cuando en sus tiempos había estado más cerca de la entrada. Siguieron camino hasta la oficina del Director, en donde Hagrid, con mucha gentileza le señaló una banca que no había estado allí en su propio tiempo. "Si esperas un poco aquí, iré a ver si tiene unos momentos para dedicarte."

"Gracias."

Se sentó y puso su bolso de cuentas en su regazo, poniendo las manos sobre este.

Pasaron casi quince minutos cuando la gárgola se hizo a un lado y las escaleras comenzaron a subir. . Ella se paró, esperando a Hagrid y se sorprendió al ver una capa y ropajes negros. Vio a Severus observarla, quedándose quieto, aunque las escaleras seguían moviéndose. Por la expresión de sus ojos y lo tenso de sus labios, era más que evidente que Severus no podía encontrar una forma válida de evadirla y que se estaba preparando para aguantarla. Era una de esas miradas que se le podían ver unos días antes de iniciar las clases. Luego de la humillación de la noche anterior, ella podía entender que él no quisiera hablarle.

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que la escalera llegó al final del recorrido. Por fin, Severus tomó una bocanada de aire y avanzó.

"Hola Profesor." Saludó Hermione con una sonrisa incierta.

El joven hizo un gesto. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías en el ministerio, tratando de encontrar una forma de ir a casa."

Ella le devolvió el gesto. "Y lo haré, pero después de hablar con el Director."

Severus torció el gesto. "Creí que no querías hablar con él..."

"No quería, pero después que te fuiste tan precipitadamente anoche, me dijo algunas cosas que me dieron a entender que sabe que no pertenezco a este tiempo, así que he reconsiderado el asunto."

Severus apretó los labios, claramente asombrado pero no por eso, complacido. Se acercó a ella y le plantó el rostro a centímetros del suyo, mirándola con los ojos estrechos. La chica levantó las murallas de su mente de inmediato "¿Quién eres?" Demandó el joven Snape con voz suave.

Ella movió la cabeza. "Soy Hermione." Replicó.

"Hermione Granger, de acuerdo con ese zonzo, Hagrid. Te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez mas, ¿quién eres tú en realidad?

"¿Por qué no me crees?"

"¿Por qué habría de creerte? Me has dicho prácticamente nada..."

"Pero si te dije mi nombre..." dijo ella.

Los labios de él se retorcieron mientras desviaba la mirada. "No estás en el libro." Escupió. "Revisé. Solo hay siete Hermiones en la historia de Hogwarts y si tú eres la mas reciente, tendrías que tener doscientos, veinticuatro años."

"Que extraño..." Comentó ella, poniéndose seria

"A menos que aún no hayas nacido, "" dijo él con obvia molestia al pensar tal cosa. "Tú no existes."

"¡Pero si ya nací! Debería estar allí..." El miedo se apoderó de ella, reptando sobre su piel. Se dejó caer en la banca pesadamente.. "Debe haber algún tipo de error. O..." Alzó la vista, con una expresión de horror plasmada en los ojos. "¿Qué tal si me borré de la línea temporal? ¿Qué tal si ya no hay otra yo en este tiempo?" Se puso una mano en el pecho y la otra sobre la boca, como queriendo suprimir el creciente pánico. "¿Qué más he hecho? ¿Qué mas he cambiado?"

Severus torció el gesto y desvió la mirada, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello con expresión agraviada. Con un suspiro, se acuclilló frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. "Mira...no sé nada sobre este tipo de asuntos." Comenzó a decir. "Pregúntale al Director, ya que estás aquí. Tiene que haber una respuesta plausible de la que no estoy al tanto."

Ella asintió repetidas veces, tratando de encontrar mas consuelo en sus palabras del que había. Las escaleras volvieron a moverse y ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie de un salto. Ella tomó la muñeca de él y apretó con suavidad.

"Gracias." Farfulló la castaña. "No estoy segura de haber tenido la oportunidad de decirlo anoche." Ahora Severus se veía distintivamente incómodo, así que ella decidió que no era necesario hacerlo sentir peor. "Aunque tampoco dije adiós." Siguió diciendo. "Y aún me gustaría que nos encontráramos para beber otra cerveza juntos...otro día."

Él la miró con esa mirada que perforaba aceros, a todas luces confundido e inseguro, pero luego asintió, moviéndose un poquito al aparecer Hagrid. "Buena suerte Hermione." Dijo en voz muy baja, soltándose del agarre de ella, pero muy lentamente. "Te buscaré en el futuro."

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con la capa revolviéndose detrás. Ella se quedó mirando las largas zancadas que abrían distancia con rapidez entre los dos. Cuando logró contar hasta seis, él miró por encima del hombro. Ella lo saludó con la mano y dejó que las escaleras la llevaran la oficina del Director.

N/T: Bien, para empezar me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes. No puedo prometerles que voy a hacerlo seguido porque requiero de la ayuda de mi marido para escribir. Puedo comenzar yo, pero al cabo de un rato, la mano no me responde bien o duele mucho, así que le dicto a mi buen Iván y él escribe por mi.

De nuevo, mil disculpas por demorar tanto, pero sepan que NUNCA dejo una historia sin terminar y JAMÁS las abandono, así que pueden tener la seguridad de que van a poder seguir leyendo esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo y por los mensajes. Muchas gracias a las lectoras y lectores que me dejan mensajes en las otras historias.

Sobre todo, muchas, MUCHAS gracias a las chicas del Escuadrón, que a veces me amenazan, pero yo las quiero igual! Muchos abrazos para todas!

Hasta el próximo capítulo, sea cuando sea que lo publique….jejeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – La huérfana cuántica

La oficina de Dumbledore se veía exactamente igual que la primera vez que había entrado. Fawkes le cantó desde su percha, viéndose bastante desmejorado, y el sonido, deslizándose entre los artefactos de la habitación, adquirió un placentero tono. Los retratos estaban casi todos desocupados, solo algunos cercanos al techo parecían tener a alguien ocupándolos.

Dumbledore se veía maravilloso enfundado en su túnica de brillante púrpura, con bordes anaranjados. Esos colores hacían doler los ojos, pero de algún modo, se veían tranquilizadoras. Era increíblemente difícil recordar lo muy resentida que Hermione había estado con el anciano apenas unas semanas atrás.

"Pase Srta. Granger. Qué bueno es verla de nuevo. ¿Caramelo de limón?"

"¡Sí! ¡Por favor!" La chica se acercó al escritorio y estiró la mano para tomar un dulce.

"¿De verdad? Entonces creo que debes tomar dos."

Ella se rió y efectivamente, tomó dos, metiéndolos ambos en la boca y saboreándolos junto a los amargos recuerdos mientras los hacia girar en la boca.

El anciano sonrió como un padre orgulloso para luego entrecruzar los dedos sobre el escritorio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Srta. Granger?"

La joven inhaló. "La verdad, no estoy segura, pero creo que hay algo que necesito hacer por usted. Verá, debido a ciertas circunstancias que he logrado... determinar, creo que he regresado en el tiempo."

"Si, lo sé."

"¿Lo sabe?" Preguntó la castaña y su corazón dio un vuelco. Su mente, rápidamente se precipitó hacia varias posibles conclusiones. ¿Acaso todo esto tenía algún fin? ¿Acaso había sabido el anciano que eso pasaría? ¿Había tenido algo que ver? ¿De alguna manera? Las esperanzas de la joven fueron barridas por lo siguiente que el anciano dijo.

"Si, por supuesto, el Sr. Snape me lo acaba de decir."

"Oh... claro. Por supuesto." Suspiró resignada. "Bueno...¿por dónde empezar? Verá, tengo experiencia con giratiempos y he sido muy bien instruida en las consecuencias de intervenir en los sucesos, así que me siento perdida sobre como abordar esta situación en la que me encuentro. Y es que las cosas ya han sido modificadas verdaderamente desde el inicio. Al parecer, en solo cinco minutos, me las arregle para modificar la línea temporal entera. En ciertos aspectos, ha sido muy bueno, pero en otros aspectos...no tanto."

Dumbledore alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacia delante, viéndose casi excitado. "¿Así de mal?"

"Así de mal...o así de bien, dependiendo de cuál ángulo lo vea."

"Fascinante. ¿Dices que fueron cinco minutos? Suena muy sospechoso, ¿no?"

"Yo también lo pensé. Como si hubiera sido enviada aquí, a este momento exacto, a propósito."

"¿Quién piensas que fue?"

Hermione hizo un gesto en cuanto los caramelos comenzaron a picar, así que los movió sobre la lengua y comenzó a masticarlos, colocando delicadamente una mano frente a su boca, esforzándose por apresurarse y tragar los dulces." Lo siento".

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y continuó. Tal vez piense que soy una tonta, pero mi sospechoso mas fuerte es el castillo mismo. O al menos, la Sala de Menesteres." Al ver la expresión confusa del Director, la joven añadió.. "¿La Sala que viene y va?"

Dumbledore pareció entender mejor. "¿De verdad? Qué extraordinario. ¿Entonces piensas que la escuela misma tuvo toda la intención de enviarte al pasado para cambiarlo?"

"Eso creo. O una parte de eso." La chica torció el gesto. Cuando se decía en voz alta, sonaba demasiado traído de los pelos.

"Me encantaría que me explicara."

Hermione se acomodó en su butaca y miró la habitación, como tratando de decidir por dónde empezar.

"No estoy segura de cuanto más puedo empeorar las cosas. Verá, en el futuro, del que yo vengo, ya no será el mismo...la escuela sufrió bastante daño y yo fui una de las que ayudó a repararlo. Trabajé en muchas áreas, pero mi tarea primaria fue reparar la Sala de Menesteres, que es como nosotros la llamamos. Lo único que no pude arreglar fue su nuevo hábito, el de aparecerse al azar por cualquier lado. Ocasionalmente podía ser vista en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Usualmente, se aparecía en donde yo estaba. En realidad, me encariñé bastante con ella. Incluso, en mi última noche en el castillo, me detuve para ver la sala una última vez. Tenía mi traslador en la mano y lo dejé sobre una mesa. Cuando lo tomé para irme, estaba alterado."

"¿De qué manera?"

"El color había cambiado. Solo era un florero muggle cuando lo obtuve en el ministerio, de plástico rojo, con una rotura a un lado. Pero cuando lo usé, era verde, aunque aún tenía la fractura."

"¿Y no te diste cuenta que había cambiado cuando lo volviste a tomar? ¿Es posible que lo hayan alterado cuando saliste de la habitación?"

La chica sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "No me di cuenta si no hasta que lo activé, pero haciendo memoria, ya había cambiado antes de salir de la habitación. No me crucé con nadie ni perdí de vista al florero en ese tiempo. Lo sostuve en mi mano por el recorrido por el pueblo. Admito que estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero definitivamente, nadie tuvo oportunidad de cambiarlo o alterarlo."

"Fascinante". El anciano miró las paredes, como pidiendo consejo, pero los retratos aún estaban vacíos. Volvió a bajar la mirada y observó a la joven por encima de los anteojos de media luna."Entonces, ¿no viste a nadie? ¿Ni si quiera en la escuela?"

"Nadie. Salí de la habitación y caminé por Hogsmeade sin cruzarme con nadie.

"¿Y que hora era?"

"Como las nueve y media."

"Y aún así, eran apenas las ocho cuando te vi."

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó ella, poniéndose seria. Eso era algo que no había notado.

"Dime qué estabas haciendo antes de abandonar la habitación."

"Bebía una cerveza de mantequilla."

"Por supuesto. ¿Y cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? Estoy seguro que una joven sentimental como usted, tenía que decir adiós, aunque fuera una a una habitación."

Hermione se puso colorada. "Tal vez lo hice."

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo Srta. Granger?"

Ella desvió la mirada hacia Fawkes, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trataba de recordar. "Creo recordar mis palabras exactas. 'Creo que te voy a extrañar mas que a todo lo demás. Deséame suerte. Me voy para ver si puedo arreglarme a mi misma como te arreglé a ti."

"Ya veo." Dijo Dumbledore asintiendo. "Claro. Eso lo cambia todo."

"¿Lo hace?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Qué?"

El hombre movió una mano en el aire. "Todo lo que dijiste. En cinco minutos cambiaste tu futuro entero, pero no solo el tuyo, el de la escuela, o al menos, el de la Sala que viene y va.. Me aventuro a decir que ya no estaba satisfecha con su mera existencia, igual que tu, así que tomó medidas."

Ella se sentó en el borde de la silla. "Entonces...¿el castillo es sensible? Filius dijo que no."

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "No. Claro que no. Es solo un edificio.. A menos que si lo sea...porque en ese caso, es un edificio muy especial."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿es o no sensible?" Preguntó la castaña con el gesto torcido.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser una cosa o la otra?"

Echando una gran bocanada de aire, volvió a sentarse contra el respaldar. "Si su teoría es correcta, he sido enviada al pasado para cambiar el futuro. Bueno, ya lo hice. Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que debería poder saber antes de irme."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí. Definitivamente, he cambiando la parte en la que la escuela termina dañada, al menos en mi línea temporal, pero todavía hay algunos puntos complejos. Cosas muy serias, cabos sueltos. No estoy segura qué clase de consecuencias podrían tener si le digo. He pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, tratando de aclarar por qué aún sigo existiendo, quiero decir, cambié el futuro, así que, quién me dará el traslador? Es un ciclo imperfecto, ¿lo ve? ¿Y cuáles serán las consecuencias de intervenir mas? ¿Necesita usted saber lo que yo sé? Pero, ¿será todavía válido lo que le diga ahora, en el futuro?"

El anciano asintió y se reclinó en su butaca, apoyando las manos sobre su vientre. "Necesitas hablar con Reginald Bode del departamento de misterios para una explicación más detallada. Me temo que nunca entendí la Aritmancia Cuántica. Siempre fui pésimo en ese tipo de cálculos. Tantas realidades y cada decisión que se toma y no sé que más. Básicamente, se reduce a la teoría de que la realidad se fractura cada vez que tomamos una decisión, y cuando la magia está involucrada, cosas como el viaje en el tiempo, se fractura en singularidades. Es todo muy confuso. EN algún lugar hay una Hermione Granger que nunca regresó en el tiempo y su futuro continúa como si nada. Y luego está la Srta. Granger que regresó en el tiempo, pero que no compartió una copa con el Sr. Snape anoche. Y otra que si lo hizo, pero que no vino a verme hoy...¿Lo ve? Tantas alternativas, tantas realidades."

"Así que, ¿si le cuento del futuro, no voy a desaparecer?"

"Creo que el hecho de haberlo cambiado tan drásticamente sin querer, ha jugado a tu favor. Ya tienes un ancla en este tiempo. Una singularidad que te mantiene en tu lugar."

La chica asintió en silencio varias veces, sintiéndose inmensamente aliviada. "Entonces tengo una gran cantidad de cosas que contarle."

"Adelante."

La joven se inclinó hacia delante, colocando los codos en las rodillas, preparándose para dar un gran salto. "Lo primero, los horcruxes. Están allá afuera y no se puede terminar con Voldemort si no se los destruye primero."

Hermione observó como Dumbledore abría los ojos como platos, sin ocultar el desconcierto. "¿Tu sabes sobre eso...? ¿Horcruxes? ¿En plural? ¿Cuántos son?"

"En ese momento ya había fabricado varios, aunque no puedo decir cuantos tenga listos ahora mismo. Voy a necesitar tiempo para verificarlo."

Ahora, la joven castaña estaba en presencia de un muy diferente Dumbledore. Uno que no tenía ningún brillo en los ojos. Uno que, de hecho, era un poco tenebroso. El hombre se reclinó de nueva cuenta contra el respaldar de la silla y la observaba con los ojos muy estrechos por encima de los anteojos de media luna.

"Srta. Granger, ¿tal vez me pueda hacer el honor de decirme exactamente como fue que su futuro se descarriló?"

"Oh, sí, por supuesto. Verá, cuando aparecí a los pies del profesor Snape ayer, lo retrasé sin querer y previne que escuchara la profecía de Trelawney y la reportara a Voldemort. Y es que en mi tiempo, él la había escuchado pero no en su totalidad. Su hermano lo atrapó y lo sacó del establecimiento, así que solo pudo darle al Señor Tenebroso la profecía inconclusa."

"Se la dio a..." Los ojos de Dumbledore adquirieron un hielo que prometían inmediata retribución.

"¡Aguarde! ¡No precipite conclusiones aún!" Saltó ella con las manos en el aire., Frustrada por la cantidad de información que necesitaba impartir. Decidió decir todo lo que podía lo más rápido posible.

"Le daré la versión abreviada: En mi historia, Voldemort decide que la profecía habla de Harry Potter, el bebé de Lily y james, que va a nacer el próximo mes. Snape cambia de bando y te suplica que protejas a los Potter del Señor Tenebroso."

"¿De verdad?" Dumbledore preguntó con un tono tremendamente escéptico.

Hermione se revolvió en su butaca y murmuró. "Está bien, de acuerdo, inicialmente solo lo pidió por ella."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?"

Esa última frase fue pronunciada casi sin inflexión, pero claramente era obvio que no pensaba que Snape fuera capaz de hacer algo por las razones correctas. Una vez mas, se encontró escuchando opiniones del hombre con el que había convivido a diario y con regularidad y se encontró a sí misma en medio de un creciente enfado. La idea de que incluso Albus Dumbledore lo juzgara erróneamente comenzaba a quemarle las entrañas.

"¿Por qué? Porque la amaba. Lo que trataba de alcanzar era su seguridad. Desdichadamente, no funcionó."

El Director se puso mas serio. "¿Está enamorado de Lily Potter? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? No estaba enterado que hubiera alguna conexión entre los dos desde que eran demasiado pequeños como para que importara. No puedo decir que me complace saber que está involucrado con una mujer casada. Muestra una remarcable inmadurez de ambas partes."

"¡Él no está involucrado con nadie! Siempre la ha amado. Crecieron juntos. La amaba entonces y todavía la ama. ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepa? La Profesora Sinistra dijo que era evidente. Lily Evans fue lo único bueno en su vida, desde que era un niño, y ella era todo su mundo. Hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerla en cuanto supo que ella era el objetivo."

La chica se detuvo y tomo aire a grandes bocanadas para luego mover una mano en el aire y proseguir. "Como sea, usted los ayuda poniéndolos en una casa segura secreta, pero Sirius Black llega y dice que tiene un plan brillante y que ha decidido no ser el guardián secreto porque pensaba que sería una elección obvia. En su lugar, se pone a Peter Pettigrew, solo que él los vende a Voldemort."

"¿Pettigrew?" El anciano lo dijo con tal escepticismo que Hermione sintió que sus niveles de enfado llegaban al cielo.

"Sí. Pettigrew. Si todavía no es un mortífago, lo será pronto. Por favor, tome nota de estos tres puntos: Snape tiene todo el potencial para ser un muy buen hombre. Pettigrew el mismo potencial para ser realmente malo y Black, que es considerado muy inteligente, en realidad es un idiota."

"Bien. Regresando a mi relato de los eventos. Voldemort asesina a Lily y a James y trata de hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero falla porque el hechizo rebota. Harry vive y Voldemort desaparece, pero solo por un tiempo porque en realidad no puede morir, ya sabe, por lo de los Horcruxes. Bueno, a ver, avanzamos un poco mas en el tiempo...Snape es ahora totalmente leal a usted, pero nadie lo sabe, esa fue su elección, Black cae en prisión, acusado de asesinar a una cierta cantidad de gente que en realidad fueron muertas por Pettigrew, pero tampoco lo sabe nadie. Lo que sí sabe todo el mundo es que los Potrees están muertos pero que el niño sobrevivió."

"Usted deja a Harry en la puerta de su tía muggle, quien lo trata como mierda, para que sepa, Pettigrew se transforma en rata y se convierte en la mascota de los Weasley, aunque ellos no tienen ni idea, y se esconde entre ellos por años, aguardando el regreso de su amo. Eventualmente, es él mismo quien lo trae de regreso."

"Luego, todo comienza a irse al infierno. El poder de Voldemort crece con cada año. Harry y sus amigos, y ahí es donde entro yo, quedan en medio de todo el desastre, cada vez que algo acontece. Cada año escolar es peor. Estudiantes son asesinados y Harry, como siempre es el blanco. Para nuestro sexto año, se le mete a usted la idea en la cabeza de ponerse un anillo que porta una maldición, queriendo ver a su hermana, pero lo único que logra es quedar afectado mortalmente por la maldición. Snape logra retardar el avance pero no salvarlo, así que a usted se le ocurre una grandiosa idea: hace que Snape lo mate, y que es algo que trastornó la cabeza de todos, porque usted pensó que eso liberaría la varita de Saúco para que pudiera ser reclamada por Harry. El problema es que Draco lo desarma antes que Snape llegue a matarlo, lo que también le otorga a Harry la varita porque él ya había vencido a Draco unos meses antes, o algo así, y esa teoría me pareció pura mierda pero no tenemos ninguna otra, y Voldemort mata a Snape, pensando que era él quien tenía la posesión de la dichosa Varita de Saúco, así que el plan, termina siendo una total porquería."

"Al final, Harry vence al Señor Tenebroso, usando un poder que desgraciado no conocía, que por cierto, era amor. Para cuando sale el sol, la mitad de la escuela está en ruinas. La Sala de Menesteres había sido invadida por Fiendfyre y prácticamente todos en el cuento han muerto. Es como una versión terrible del último acto de Hamlet. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Black, Pettigrew, usted, Ojo Loco Moody, Dobby, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Charity Burbage, Rufus Scrimgeour, Bathilda Bagshot…dios mío, podría pasar todo el día con la lista."

La chica se masajeó las sienes. "Parecería que hasta al castillo mismo le pareció un precio demasiado alto, así que, ¡TARAAN! Aquí estoy."

Hermione exhaló pesadamente y se dejó caer en su asiento con pesadez, dejando los brazos pendiendo a su lado.

Dumbledore también se recostó contra el respaldar de su butaca, observándola inexpresivamente. "Gracias Srta. Granger." Dijo al final, "Sinceramente le agradezco que me haya contado todo esto."

Ella hizo un gesto. "Solo tenía la esperanza de borrar algunas miserias. Detuve la muerte de los Potter, eso es un comienzo. El resto es decisión suya. Pensé que si tenía la información de antemano, sería de gran ayuda. Solo le pido que esta vez, no use niños para combatir. Si Voldemort nunca escucha la profecía, no tendrá la necesidad de perseguir a Harry durante tantos años."

Después de pasar toda la noche debatiendo consigo misma, finalmente había llegado a una decisión. Abrió su bolso de cuentas y rebuscó en el interior. Sacó un pequeño libro forrado de cuero y lo colocó sobre el escritorio.

"Este es mi diario personal. Comienza en mi primer año y continúa hasta la noche pasada. Léalo. Está todo allí. Los Horcruxes y su ubicación, que objetos son y como destruirlos. Quién hizo que cosa, en quien puede usted confiar y en quien no...léalo y luego llegue a una mejor respuesta."

La chica se mordió el labio. "Solo ignore las partes que hablan de Ron. Desdichadamente hay mucho de eso. Oh, y lockhart. Solo pase de largo, por favor. Eso es simplemente demasiado vergonzoso. O tal vez, me pueda recompensar si nunca lo contrata. Era un total fraude."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron por un momento al tomar el diario. Y acariciar las tapas, pero la chispa desapareció tan rápido como se encendió. "Srta. Granger, este un increíble regalo que me ha dado. No puedo ni pensar en cómo expresar mi gratitud y mi admiración. Me faltan palabras para enfrentar tal sacrificio."

"Bueno, es un pequeño sacrificio en pos de un mejor futuro. Estoy ansiosa por regresar y ver los cambios que se han hecho."

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron de par en par y movió la cabeza para observarla por encima de los cristales de sus anteojos. "¿Tiene usted los medios para regresar?"

Hermione arrugó la cara. "Bueno, no personalmente. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien en la Sala del Tiempo que pudiera arreglarlo."

El rostro de Dumbledore cambió de expresión al tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro que hizo que el estómago de la castaña se retorciera, mucho antes que el hombre comenzara a negar con la cabeza.

"Srta. Granger, no estoy al tanto de ninguna forma que la pueda regresar a su futuro. Admito que no lo sé todo, pero estoy un poco más informado que la mayoría de los magos. E incluso, de ser posible hacerla regresar, podría encontrar que los cambios no son todo lo agradables que usted espera."

Eso la hizo parpadear con confusión.

"¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Creí que había entendido. Dijo tener experiencia con giratiempos."

El anciano acarició el cuero del diario una vez más.

"Mucho me temo que ha destruido su futuro por completo. Incluso si no hubiera interrumpido las acciones del Sr. Snape el día de ayer, las cosas ya habían cambiado irrevocablemente. Si usted regresa, no habrá nada de la vida que usted conoció. Estará fuera de foco en todos lados como ahora mismo se encuentra."

"N-no entiendo..."

"No hay forma de decir esto de manera agradable...su otro yo, la Hermione Granger que aún es un bebé, ya no es una bruja. La vida que ella tendrá no tendrá nada que ver con nuestro mundo. Ella nunca conocerá a este Lockhart o a su Ron."

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente al entender lo que decía. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y con náuseas por el impacto.

La expresión de Dumbledore se transformó en una de simpatía por la situación de la chica. "De verdad, lo siento mucho. Creí que ya había entendido."

La castaña se hundió en su silla, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "No. No había entendido...todavía no entiendo."

Miró alrededor, esforzándose por enfocar la vista en a través de las lágrimas. Cuando vio el grueso libro que descansaba sobre un pedestal, gesticuló hacia él. "¿De verdad no estoy en el libro? El Profesor Snape dijo que no estaba."

Dumbledore suspiró y asintió. "El Sr. Snape creyó que estaba usted mintiendo con respecto a su nombre, que nunca había estado en el libro. Fue muy cuidadoso en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, tengo el hábito de mantener la vista en los futuros estudiantes. Hermione es un nombre muy hermoso, pero no uno común. Recuerdo cuando apareció el año pasado. Y ahora ya no está allí."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó la chica entre sollozos.

"La pequeña Srta. Granger perdió su magia en el momento en el que tú lanzaste un hechizo en este tiempo."

"Pero...no entiendo...eso nunca había pasado antes..."

"La Ley de Conservación Mágica."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no tiene sentido. ¡Usé un giratiempos durante todo mi tercer año! Eso nunca me transformó en una squib."

"Si, pero ese año solo viajaste unas horas a los sumo. La mayor parte del tiempo estabas en igualdad de condiciones con tú otro yo. Cuando retrocedes tanto en el tiempo, no te llevas tu magia contigo, solo tu propio potencial para usarla. Cuando viajas unas horas, compartes la magia con tú otro yo. No se nota a menos que ambas partes quieran llevar a cabo algo extraordinario al mismo tiempo. Es por eso que hay un límite. Mas allá de esa marca, las cosas se ponen muy complicadas. Nos hacemos más poderosos a medida que envejecemos. Cuanto más grande es la brecha entre las dos partes, mayor es la brecha en la fuerza de la magia. En lugar de compartir la magia, me temo que tú...la tomaste toda...cuando llegaste a este tiempo, le quitaste toda la magia a tu yo infante con el primer hechizo que activaste."

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a mecerse. La comprensión la golpeó como un rayo y hasta los vellos de la nuca se erizaron.

¡Oh dios! ¡Me convertí a mí misma en una squib al limpiar la horrible ropa de Trelawney! ¡La llené de lodo antes de su entrevista!"

"Me siento muy apenado Srta. Granger. Si le sirve de consuelo, estoy seguro que si logra encontrar la forma de avanzar hasta su tiempo, el que usted ha creado, encontrará a su otro yo bien adaptada y feliz. No extrañará lo que nunca supo que tenía."

"¿Puedo devolverle la magia?"

"Me temo que no es posible. Pero aún es muy pequeña y su cerebro crece increíblemente rápido. Seguramente ya comenzó a cambiar, compensando el cambio apenas ocurrió."

Hermione continuaba meciéndose, aguantando las ganas de vomitar por la impresión.

Se había despojado a sí misma de su magia...el solo pensarlo le causaban nuevas náuseas.

"¿Y dice que no hay forma de enviarme a casa?"

"No que yo sepa, aunque tampoco sabía que había forma de enviar a alguien veinte años hacia el pasado." Dumbledore sonrió. "Siempre hay esperanza. Tal vez quiera comenzar obsequiando una visita a su amistad aquí."

"¿Quién? ¿Snape?"

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con el brillo firmemente instalado en sus ojos. "Estaba pensando mas en la entidad que la trajo a usted aquí. Yo que usted, iría a buscar a la Sala que viene y va. Al parecer se ha tomado tremendas libertades con su vida. Y me inclino a pensar que tuvo mas de una razón para hacerlo."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV

Hermione se tambaleó a través de la escuela, con la cabeza sumida en un lío de confusas emociones. Cada cosa en su vida había sido soberanamente jodida y la pobre chica no sabía por cuál llorar primero. La puerta de la sala no parecía querer aparecer en donde ella estaba, así que comenzó a caminar por donde ella sabía podía estar. Caminó ida y vuelta tres veces frente al tapiz de Barnabas el loco, solo queriendo encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse y llorar. Cuando la puerta finalmente apareció, ella se lanzó al interior y se encontró con una agradable y cómoda habitación, en donde crepitaba alegre y cómodamente el fuego en una pequeña chimenea y en donde se encontraba un mullido butacón con un igualmente mullido almohadón. Era perfecto. Se dejó caer en los almohadones y lloró, enterrando el rostro contra la almohada.

Como cualquier otra adolescente, ella había usado con frecuencia la frase, '¡Ahora mi vida está arruinada!' Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que nunca había estado mejor aplicada. ¿Cuántas veces alguien había estropeado las cosas de tal manera que literalmente borraba su futuro?

La castaña alzó la cabeza. "Hice lo que querías." Comenzó a decir. "¿Era eso lo que tenías en mente?"

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo el crepitar del fuego. La tristeza de la joven rápidamente se transformó en ira.

"¿Qué? ¿Nada que decir? ¿Ni siquiera una palabra de contención? ¿No hay frases lastimeras para mí? Ah, claro, que remedio, solo eres una construcción." Se secó las lágrimas con la manga. "Probablemente no tengas idea de quién soy o qué mierda hago aquí."

Una mesita apareció a su lado, y sobre ella, una bandeja de plata con una cerveza de mantequilla y el florero de plástico rojo. Hermione retrocedió como si la hubieran golpeado, sintiéndose terriblemente traicionada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Creí que yo te agradaba."

Sabía que su lamento sonaba patético, pero no lo pudo evitar.

En respuesta, un recorte de periódico apareció sobre la bandeja. Lo levantó y gimió audiblemente al leer el encabezado.

_El Mundo Mágico se lamenta una vez más._

_El Mundo Mágico todavía se estremece por la terrible muerte de una de las más grandes heroínas. Hermione Granger fue asesinada ayer en la noche en Ámsterdam, Holanda. La Srta. Granger, quien pasó este último año ayudando a reconstruir Hogwarts, se había marchado para tomar unas extendidas vacaciones como celebración por la finalización de las reparaciones. Sus vacaciones solo duraron un día. Testigo informaron que fue atacada en un hostal por un hombre que luego fue identificado como Thorfinn Rowle, un mortífago y leal seguidor de Voldemort. Fue atrapado y finalmente falleció por las heridas recibidas de parte de Hermione Granger, quien defendió con dureza su vida. _

_Rowle había logrado escapar de la Batalla Final y había figurado en la lisa de los mas buscados del ministerio por la duración de todo el año pasado. Los Aurores lo habían estado siguiendo por Paris, Luxemburgo y Trieste, antes de perder el rastro._

_Como nuestros lectores ya saben, Hermione Granger fu instrumental en ayudar a Harry Potter para poder llevar a cabo su..._

Hermione dejó caer el papel y se quedó mirándolo pasmada, escuchando la sangre golpear contra sus tímpanos. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Sabías que esto podía ocurrir?"

Sin respuesta.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? Si sabías de mi futuro, ¿por qué no previste el tuyo? ¡Pudiste haber detenido a Voldemort cuando escondió la tiara!"

De nuevo, lo único audible era el crepitar del fuego.

"No lo entiendo." Susurró la joven.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, levantó el trozo de periódico y lo volvió a dejar sobre la bandeja.

"Gracias." Murmuró. "Me salvaste la vida."

Se enderezó, alisando las arrugas de su túnica, y tomó una gran inhalación. "¿Hay alguna forma de regresar?"

Escuchó ruido de papel y miró hacia el piso, junto a la butaca, para ver una copia del Diario El Profeta. Revisó la fecha y vio que era la misma copia que ella misma había estado leyendo en la mañana. Estaba doblado en la hoja diez, con varios ítems encerrados en un círculo de tinta verde, mayormente habitaciones y empleos a revisar.

Se mordió el labio queriendo contener mas lágrimas. "Ya veo." Susurró la chica,

Se quedó mirando al fuego, sintiendo la negra pesadumbre que había marcado su vida desde que la batalla misma había concluido.

Era demasiado.

La pérdida de su futuro significaba que ya no habría Ron, Harry o Ginny.

Negando con la cabeza, dijo, "quería alejarme de todos, pero de algún modo, la idea de era más sencilla porque pensaba que los volvería a ver algún día." Farfulló Hermione y se secó las lágrimas con la manga. "¿Te das cuenta que ahora eres mi único amigo?"

En respuesta, una tenue luz apareció en un rincón antes oscuro, iluminando un pilar de piedra bruta con el busto de mármol negro encima. La chica movió la cabeza hacia un lado, inspeccionando la escultura y notando las diferencias que la edad y la experiencia habían tallado en el rostro del Snape de su tiempo.

"Pero él ya no es el mismo hombre." Dijo la joven con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. "Para bien o para mal, me he asegurado que sea diferente esta vez."

Una vez mas, el crepitar del fuego fue la única respuesta.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV

Hermione se escabulló por el jardín hacia la puerta de atrás, aferrándose de su gastada bolsita de cuentas y su varita. Un hechizo silenciador, uno de invisibilidad y una alohomora después, y Hermione, rápida como un parpadeo, estaba dentro.

La cabeza le golpeteaba, protestando por la audacia que había tenido pero estaba a merced del impulso y no se había podido detener.

Su corazón había ganado la disputa en los treinta minutos que había pasado mirando por la ventana, y la chica necesitaba ese bálsamo mas que a su propia sanidad mental.

Se movía como un fantasma por la casa, con los ojos apenas capaces de enfocar algo a través de las lágrimas. Avanzando a través de la sala de estar y luego subiendo las escaleras, siguiendo el sonido de la canción de cuna hasta que las vio.

Su madre estaba doblando pequeñas prendas de bebé, con el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. Se veía cansada, pero terminó de inmediato con la canasta de ropa, en un modo que denotaba gusto por lo que hacía.

Su padre, todavía con cabello y aún sin criar barriga, mecía a su bebita para que durmiera mientras entonaba su canción favorita. Jamás, en ningún momento, el hombre quitó los ojos de la regordeta carita de la niña en sus brazos. No había forma de negar que Hermione había sido una beba increíblemente regordeta. Su madre siempre había dicho que le había costado tanto aprender a gatear por no poder rodar por el peso de su cuerpo.

No había durado mucho. Al poco tiempo de aprender a gatear ya estaba de pie y a la carrera, perdiendo prácticamente toda la gordura de bebé. Su padre siempre decía que extrañaba eso. Al verlo observar las abultadas mejillitas, supo que lo hacía con sentimiento.

Hermione presionó ambas manos sobre su boca para ahogar los gemidos, sin darse cuenta que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Agachada contra el marco de la puerta, se recargó contra la madera y lloró histéricamente mientras su padre le cantaba.

Era tan irreal.

Y le aplastaba el alma.

Ella ya había estado en esta situación. Escondiéndose en la casa de Australia y observándolos preparar la cena o arreglar el jardín. Había pasado las horas deseando que de algún modo pudieran saber que ella estaba allí.. Deseando que pudieran recordar todo, para poder correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos hasta el hartazgo.

Al final, observarlos se hizo cada vez peor. Era como una forma de auto flagelación que ella sabía estaba haciendo mas mal que bien. Y aún así, allí estaba, haciéndolo de nuevo.

Los observó acomodar a la chiquita para que durmiera. La Hermione adulta se hizo a un lado cuando la pareja abandonó la habitación y se mordió los labios cuando le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Escuchó que encendían la tele. Presionó el oído contra la puerta y escuchó que en la BBC hablaban de descontento en las minas y que Margaret Thatcher perdía por topes salariales.

Los escuchó hablar sobre el futuro, preguntándose qué clase de mundo heredaría su hija, con una especie de temor teñido de esperanza. El futuro se mostraba muy amplio en este punto. Podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Excepto, una carta de la Escuela de Magos y Hechiceras de Escocia.

Hermione se alejó de la puerta y regresó a la habitación en donde estaba su propia cunita. Acuclillándose a un lado, se aferró a los barrotes de la cuna y observó a la infante dormir.

"Lo siento..." susurró. "Lo siento tanto..."

Comenzó a llorar una vez mas, lentamente colapsando en el suelo.

Se quedó allí por horas, todavía aferrada a los listones de madera de su cuna, y empapando el suelo con sus lágrimas.

N/T: Mil perdones por la demora en los capis chicas! Ya saben, o la mayoría al menos, que ahora dependo de la buena voluntad y el tiempo de mi marido para ayudarme a escribir. Una gran parte del trabajo la está haciendo él, pero el pobre tiene cosas que hacer, además de ayudarme. Tratare de no demorar mucho para el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por los mensajes. Gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus listas de favoritos! GRACIAS!

En el próximo capítulo Hermione y Severus se vuelven a encontrar.

Posiblemente les haya parecido que esta es una Hermione mucho mas depresiva, pero si me preguntan, es mucho más real que muchas otras. A ella le pegó duro la batalla, las muertes, el hecho de no poder volver a contar con sus padres...¿se dieron cuenta a cuánto renunció por lealtad? Es por eso que me gusta tanto este personaje, por la abismal diferencia que hay entre ella y Lily Evans... por cierto, me encantó que Hermione dijera tan abiertamente 'Sirius Black se cree un tipo muy listo y es un idiota.' Jajajajajajjajaja disfruté mucho esa parte...

Bueno, por ahora nada más. Trataré, como dije anteriormente, de no demorar mucho en la próxima.

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Locuras de amistad.

"Aquí necesita un movimiento circular de la muñeca. Probablemente lo recuerde de su primer año. Querrá usar el pilón número seis, porque el acero inoxidable no es absorbente así que no tendrá ninguna influencia no deseada en el producto final."

Se escuchó una campanilla, distrayendo tanto al instructor como a la alumna. "Continúa. Volveré enseguida."

Hermione sonrió y tomó el pesado mortero en sus manos, para apoyarlo contra su cadera, como le fue instruido, y comenzó a trabajar en la pulverización de las secas hojas de liverwort con el pilón, usando el movimiento de muñeca apropiado.

"Buenas tardes señor, ¿cómo le puedo ayudar hoy?"

"Necesito una gran orden." Dijo una voz profunda y fácilmente reconocible. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a la puerta, observando por la pequeña abertura que quedaba, como Snape entregaba un trozo de pergamino a través del mostrador. Se veía igual a la última vez que lo había visto en medio de la calle, pálido, delgado y ligeramente susceptible. Estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando su empleador aclaró la garganta de una manera que le daba a Hermione todas las señales de estar molesto. Prefirió no interrumpir.

"He estado esperando el encargo de Hogwarts." Comentó el Sr. Applethorn mientras observaba a Severus por encima de los cristales de sus anteojos. "Llega usted un poco tarde, ¿no? Horace siempre me traía la lista antes de finales de julio. Ya estamos a tres de agosto."

Snape puso mala cara ante el nada solapado comentario. "Toma tiempo que el Ministerio apruebe un nuevo currículum. Es por eso que la orden está retrasada. ¿Es eso un problema? ¿Tengo que ir a buscar materiales en otro lado?"

Applethorn se rió, acomodando su larga y gris barba sobre su rellena barriga. "Tengo un contrato exclusivo, muchacho. Quisiera ver cómo haces para conseguir la aprobación para que otro apotecario haga el trabajo." Rebuscó debajo del mostrador y sacó un tramo de pergamino. "Tengo aquí una lista maestra de las cosas que se necesitan. En la tuya hay algunos ítems que no figuran en la mía. No me sorprende. Horace siempre trataba de incluir algunas cosas que en realidad eran para él mismo. No puedo culpar al hombre por intentarlo, supongo. Sin embargo, no tengo reputación de dejar pasar estas cosas o de romper las reglas. Si deseas estos extras, como la piel de serpiente arbórea, tendrás que pagarla de tu propio bolsillo."

La expresión en el rostro del joven se tornó peligrosa. "Nada de esto es para mí." Siseó con tranquilidad. "He creado un nuevo currículum. Esta es la nueva lista."

"Los currículum en Hogwarts no han cambiado en mas de noventa años. Lo siento pero si quieres hacer algún cambio, tendrás que tener la aprobación del ministerio."

Hermione hizo un gesto y se replegó al ver los labios de Severus apretarse y adelgazarse. Había visto esa expresión demasiadas veces como alumna para saber que no presagiaba nada bueno y tampoco quería que él supiera que había presenciado una nueva humillación hacia su persona.

Se escurrió hacia el extremo mas alejado de la habitación y pulverizó las hojas con furia.

No se oía nada bien. Las voces llegaban con nitidez a pesar de lo peligrosamente suave del tono de Severus. "Ya ha sido aprobado. Por eso la demora."

"Pero no me has traído la autorización pertinente. En cuanto lo hagas, haré que mi nueva muchacha comience a preparar tu pedido."

"Como va a llevar tiempo procesar el pedido, tal vez le pueda pedir a su muchacha que comience con las cosas que ya están aprobadas hasta que pueda regresar con el formulario aprobado. ¿O es que necesita también una orden firmada del Ministerio para semejante responsabilidad?"

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio antes de escuchar al Sr. Applethorn gritar." "¡Srta. Granger!"

Hermione arrugó el rostro y dejó caer la barbilla contra su pecho. ¡Mierda! ¡Carajo!

Dejó el mortero y el pilón, se limpió las manos con su delantal y se acomodó el cabello antes de salir.

"¿Llamó señor? ¡Oh! ¡Profesor Snape! ¡No sabía que estaba usted aquí! ¡Qué hermoso verlo otra vez!" La mejor y más atractiva sonrisa de Hermione se vino abajo en cuanto él le devolvió una mirada punzante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Siseó él.

Ella reforzó su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. "Trabajando. Comencé hace como un mes. Soy la nueva asistente del Sr. Applethorn, aunque tenga a desafortunada insistencia de llamarme 'muchacha'."Dijo eso último con una tenue sonrisa para amortiguar el comentario. Habían estado discutiendo el título de su puesto las últimas tres semanas, desde que había comenzado a trabajar.

Applethorn tomó una pluma y comenzó a tachar una cierta cantidad de ingredientes de la lista. "Hermione, querida, quiero que comiences a empacar esta orden de inmediato. Debe ser enviada el día 27."

"El día veinticinco." Demandó Snape.

Applethorn suspiró. "Como diga..." Puso la lista bajo la nariz de Hermione. "Ahora, señor, si tiene alguna otra necesidad, diríjase a mi empleada. Srta. Granger, cuando el caballero se retire, puede ir a almorzar, si aún tiene apetito." Luego, se fue a su oficina y azotó la puerta.

Severus apenas aguardó a que la puerta se cerrara para inclinarse sobre el mostrador y sisear. "¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aún aquí?"

La chica miró sobre su hombro en dirección de la puerta de la oficina. "Te explicaré mas tarde. ¿Necesitas algo mas?"

"No." Respondió él, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose muy derecho y tieso.

"Bueno, ¿haz comido ya?"

El muchacho parpadeó. "No. Iba a buscar algo a las Tres Escobas."

"Bien. Voy contigo." Hermione se quitó el delantal y lo colgó de un gancho en la pared. "¡Señor! ¡Me voy!"

"Muy bien. Buen provecho querida." Se escuchó la amortiguada respuesta.

Hermione buscó algo debajo del mostrador y finalmente sacó su bolso nuevo. Este no tenía cuentas, pero era muy bueno de cualquier manera. Salió de atrás del mostrador y ya casi estaba junto a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que Snape estaba inmóvil. "¿No vienes?"

Con un gesto de confuso enfado, la siguió. Una vez afuera, caminaron en silencio, con ella dando un paso por medio de él.

"¿Me vas a contar ahora? ¿O es que esta es la parte en la que me dices 'es una larga historia'?"

"Bueno, tienes que admitir que es una historia larga."

Él echó aire por la boca. "Cierto. Todavía 'estás aquí', ¿no? No, 'estás aquí, otra vez'.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía aquí, me temo. Pero parece que me quedo para bien."

Severus se detuvo. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza nuevamente, contestó. "Aparentemente, no hay modo de regresarme. Los giratiempos no son de ayuda ya que solo pueden enviarte hacia atrás, y yo ya he retrocedido suficiente, muchas gracias. La magia que me trajo hasta aquí no puede ser replicada. Pasé varios días en el ministerio, escuchando a los Innombrables discutir sobre el tema una y otra vez, debatiendo teorías de paradojas hasta que comencé a fantasear con tejer sus barbas, una con otra, y luego lanzarles hechizo tras hechizo."

La joven castaña suspiró. "La buena noticia es que ahora estoy anclada a esta realidad por lo mismo que me trajo aquí."

"¿El florero?"

"No exactamente. El florero es otro misterio para ellos. Se veían tan contentos con esa cosa que lo dejé allí. Uno o dos de esos locos piensan que ya estaba en el pasado al momento de activarlo. No me preguntes, esos tipos están totalmente salidos. Todos ellos. Como sea, la mala noticia es que si alguna vez encuentro la manera de regresar, ya he destruido mi futuro, así que estoy mejor aquí."

Severus hizo un gesto. "Lo lamento." Dijo con voz queda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y reanudó la marcha. "No lo lamentes. De verdad. Mi línea temporal no era nada halagüeña. Es mejor que ya no exista, en realidad. Solo tengo que hacer las pases con esta línea." La chica se detuvo cuando él abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. "Esta realidad no está nada mal. Tengo un empleo, como has visto, mi propio pequeño departamento y un amigo."

"¿Un amigo? ¿Quién?"

"Tu, tontito. Tú eres una de las razones por las que me quedé en Hogsmeade. Sabía que estarías en el castillo y eres la única persona que me conoce aquí. Me imaginé que podría toparme contigo cualquier día. No pensaba que tomaría tanto tiempo, pero me alegra que finalmente sucediera. Por cierto, me debes un trago."

"¿Querías encontrarte conmigo?"

Hermione se sentó y lo miró para encontrar una expresión de absoluto desconcierto. De hecho, se veía tan afectado que la chica se sintió insegura sobre sus presunciones. "Lo siento, ¿acaso di demasiado por sentado? Me doy cuenta que solo hemos compartido dos conversaciones, pero creí que nos llevábamos bien. Tú eres el único que sabe toda la verdad sobre mí. Además, incluso una amistad ocasional se convierte en muy importante cuando ya no tienes nada de lo que conocías. Créeme. Me he torturado espiando a la gente que conocí en mi tiempo. Es una forma única de abuso mental. Pero tuve que detenerme antes de volverme loca. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que conociera la verdad."

El joven parpadeó y se sentó frente a ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, preguntó. "¿Estás diciendo que quieres que seamos amigos?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y replicó. "¿Hay algún problema con eso? Antes parecía gustarte la idea."

Él se quedó viéndola por un largo rato hasta que Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Había pasado semanas enteras convenciéndose de que Snape podía ser su amigo. Incluso la Sala de Menesteres parecía haberlo pensado. Severus se veía tan ansioso y un poco solitario cuando se vieron la primera vez, y aunque el segundo encuentro no había comenzado bien, había finalizado de mejor manera.

Viéndolo ahora, ya no se sentía tan segura de sus presunciones. La expresión en el rostro del muchacho parecían variar constantemente, y ninguna de ellas inspiraban confianza.

Al final, el rostro de Snape se quedó con un impresionante ceño fruncido y se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose a ella. "¿Eres hija de muggles?"

La pregunta cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre Hermione.

"¿De verdad te importa eso?" Preguntó la castaña, sintiendo que sus presunciones se habían ido a la mierda.

Él la miró con mucha dureza. "Tal vez sea muy importante." Replicó con voz grave. "Si lo eres, no me voy a asociar contigo."

Y ahí estaba.

No dijo 'no puedo'...

Dijo 'no me voy a asociar contigo'...

Obviamente, Hermione había sido muy tonta al no tomar en cuenta un factor muy importante. La razón por la cual se había convertido en mortífago.

La chica se retractó y negó con la cabeza. Había sido tan estúpida. No conocía a este Severus Snape. Para nada. De hecho, nunca lo había conocido. Su opinión personal de ese hombre había estado teñida por el sacrificio personal que había hecho en consecuencia de la acción atropellada que este Severus no había llevado a cabo. El hombre que ella había conocido se había arrepentido. Este hombre aún no lo hacía. Solo por haber sido increíblemente bueno con ella el primer día, no significaba que de verdad fuera un hombre amable. No debió sorprenderla tanto. Su Profesor Snape nunca había conocido el significado de esa palabra.

Luchando con su propia decepción y mortificación, tomó su bolso. Se puso de pie de un salto, pero de inmediato se volvió a sentar. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y siseó. "Disfrute su nueva vida, Sr. Snape. Me esforcé mucho para que la tuviera, así que apreciaría que la use con sabiduría." Con eso, se puso de pie de nuevo y salió como una tormenta de las Tres Escobas.

Al escuchar que la puerta se volvía a abrir, sacó su varita y se dio la vuelta. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer hacia el Callejón Diagon, fue a Severus acercándose como una furia.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV

Hermione se puso el delantal. Arqueó la espalda y exhaló al oír el crujido de sus vértebras.

"¿Terminaste ya?" Preguntó su empleador.

"Ya son las siete."

"¿Ah, si? Oh, bueno, entonces ya puedes irte. Que tengas una buena noche."

"Lo veré el Lunes."

Applethorn la saludó con la mano desde donde estaba revisando los libros de la contabilidad.

Ella tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Las calles estaban casi desiertas a esa hora, ya que la mayoría de la gente ya había terminado su turno. Se escuchó una carcajada desde el final de la calle, en donde la chica vio a un grupo de personas dirigirse hacia las Tres Escobas. Deseaba ir allí también, desde hacía semanas, pero le parecía algo patético ir a sentarse sola. Se había alegrado tanto al tener alguien con quien almorzar. Y se había sentido mejor aún el renovar esa pequeña amistad, tanto que no había notado que Snape no había querido, en verdad, salir a almorzar con ella.

¡Pero que idiota había sido!

Tragándose las lágrimas, dio media vuelta y se encaminó en la dirección contraria. Había puesto el almuerzo bajo un hechizo de éxtasis, ya que no había sido capaz de tragar un solo bocado, así que podía comerlo como cena.

"¡Hey! ¡Tú!"

La joven miró por encima de su hombro y gimió con descontento. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

"Hola...¿por qué corres?" Dijo Sirius Black al alcanzarla. James Potter estaba justo detrás. La chica miró a su alrededor pero los otros dos merodeadores no estaban allí.

"Creí que correr era una manera natural de evitar lo que no nos gusta." Saltó Hermione.

James ladró una risotada y Sirius se puso la mano en el corazón. "¡Una herida James! ¡Una herida!"

Haciendo un montón de pantomimas siguió diciendo. "Me heriste y ahora yaceré desangrándome frente a ti."

"Pues no me dejes interrumpir tu escena de muerte. Estoy segura que tu amiguito la encuentra muy graciosa." La castaña se hizo a un lado para seguir caminando, pero Black volvió a interponerse en su camino.

"Bueno, bueno, nena, no seas así. Solo comenzamos mal. Deja que me presente apropiadamente. Yo soy..."

"Sirius Black, si, lo sé. Desafortunadamente para ti, no me impresiona."

"Pero si has oído de mi, ¿no?" Insistió el otro subiendo y bajando las cejas.. "Seguramente eso significa algo."

La chica se dio la vuelta ligeramente, con toda la intensión de echarlo en el bote de la basura que había visto en la esquina. "También he oído sobre Argus Filch." Contestó con enfado.

James volvió a reírse. "Te atrapó Canuto. Me gusta esta. Creo que es de las que se te quedan encima."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "¿Ah, si? Pero que cosa tan completamente fascinante. No me había dado cuenta."

"Eso es porque no has tenido oportunidad de conocerme." Replicó Sirius. "Y yo, " bajó la voz de manera sugestiva. "No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte a ti."

Hermione entonces se detuvo y los miró. "No tenía idea que los Neanderthal todavía arrastraban los nudillos por esta tierra. ¡Mírense los dos! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dejaron la escuela? ¿Y todavía actúan como un par de adolescentes cargados de hormonas? ¿Cómo si acabaran de descubrir todo lo que pueden hacer con el miembro además de estar tocándolo todo el día? ¿De verdad creen que acosar a una mujer solitaria que regresa a su casa del trabajo les va a valer algo mas que desprecio?"

"Tranquila nena." Dijo Sirius. "Solo queríamos decir hola. De hecho, he querido disculparme por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos."

La joven castaña estrechó los ojos. "No soy la nena de nadie, ¿está claro? Y esa noche no hubiera pasado nada si tú y tus patéticos amigos no se hubieran avergonzado frente a todos actuando como los idiotas inmaduros que son."

"Mira, amor, " comenzó a decir James. "Si estás molesta por joderte la cita con Snape, tengo que decirte que te hicimos un favor. De verdad, eso tipo es de lo peor."

"Es verdad", intervino Sirius con una sonrisita. "Además, he sabido que al viejo Quejicus, ahora le gusta ponérsela en el..." Las palabras de Sirius se vieron interrumpidas por un gritito de sorpresa cuando Hermione le puso la varita entre los ojos.

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase."

"Así que te gusta el hijo de puta ese." Sentenció James. Suspiró dramáticamente. "Creo que nuestras buenas intenciones se han malgastado en esta, amigo. Vámonos."

"No." Declaró Black en voz baja y con el rostro opacado por la furia. "Te dije, James, que ya no voy a tolerar no saber. Quiero saber quién es, quiero saber de dónde viene, y quiero saber por qué se está juntando con Snape."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la joven. "¿Cuál es el posible interés que puedas tener?"

"Porque el bastardo sabe dónde está mi hermano y cualquiera que se asocia con él es sospechoso desde donde yo lo veo."

Hermione bajó la varita y suspiró. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser blanco o negro para ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar que porque me viste compartiendo una cerveza con Severus, tengo que ser su amiga o su novia, o lo que sea, y por consiguiente, tengo que saber qué pasó con tu hermano? Lamento que tu hermano esté perdido, pero yo no puedo ayudarte. Nunca conocí a tu hermano. De hecho, conocí al Sr. Snape esa misma noche. Lo invité a beber una cerveza porque me ayudó cuando mis cosas quedaron regadas por el suelo. Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió entre él y yo. ¿Contento?"

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ellos. "Ahora, he tenido un día tremendamente malo, así que sería perfecto que ustedes dos se alejaran y me dejaran tranquila."

Siendo más impulsivo de lo que ella recordaba, las maneras de Sirius cambiaron alarmantemente. Le dedicó a la castaña una enorme sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo con picardía. "Sabía que no podía ser posible que cayeras por esa bola de grasa."

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¡Por dios! Las historias que contaba Harry sobre los recuerdos de Severus no contaban ni la mitad de cómo eran las cosas.

Black se acercó más a ella y le echó una mirada que ella asumió, pretendía por pasar por seductora. Se sintió tan insultada que bramó. "Solo dije que no había nada entre nosotros, no que no estuviera interesada."

El zonzo se puso serio por la confusión. "Debes estar..."

"¿Qué? ¿Bromeando? Todo lo contrario. Lo encuentro de verdad muy interesante. No es ni la mitad de lo horrible que ustedes quieren que todos crean y una de las cosas que mas recuerdo de él es lo mucho que huele a jabón, lo que echa por tierra todos sus estúpidos comentarios sobre su higiene."

"¡Es un mortífago!"

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos. "Tal vez soy una de esas chicas que disfrutan con el roce del peligro. Tal vez, solo soy estúpida. ¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Por qué les importa tanto con quien se bebe una copa Snape? Dime, ¿cuál es tu problema con él? ¿Te robó la chica?" Hermione distendió la boca hasta alcanzar la mueca que bien conocía del rostro de Severus. "¿O tal vez te molestó que no te pidiera a ti que fueras 'su chica'? Eso explicaría tu conducta...como lo es estar acosando públicamente a una mujer en medio de la calle. ¿Acaso se supone que debo distraer la atención de la gente? "

Los ojos de Black se abrieron de par en par. "¡Estás totalmente loca!" gritó en medio de una carcajada, alejándose de ella. "Eres un bicho raro." Estrechó los ojos con sospecha. "¿Quién eres?"

"Te aseguro que no soy nadie que te interese y tú no eres alguien que me interese a mi. ¿Terminamos ya con la conversación?"

James estiró la mano y atrapó la manga de Sirius. "Si. Ya hemos terminado aquí. Lo sentimos mucho srta. Vamos amigo. Lily espera."

Sirius siguió mirándola mientras James lo arrastraba. Y Hermione no les quitó los ojos de encima con la varita aún en la mano, hasta que los dos desaparecieron.

La castaña exhaló y dio la vuelta para retomar su camino, pero dio un salto de susto cuando se encontró con Severus parado allí. El hechizo salió de su varita antes de reconocerlo, pero el muchacho lo esquivó con facilidad.

"Lo siento." Dijo él. "No quise asustarte." Se volvió para mirar el final de la calle, donde los otros dos habían desaparecido, con el rostro nublado por la confusión y el desagrado. "¿De verdad crees que le gusto?"

La chica encogió los hombros y comenzó a caminar. Había tenido suficiente por un día y de buen grado lo dejaría hablando solo en mitad de la calle. Desafortunadamente, el chico la siguió y se puso a la par de ella. "tendría mucho mas sentido, supongo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?"

Severus giró tan rápido la cabeza que su lacio cabello se movió como vestido de bailarina alrededor de su cabeza. "¡No! ¿No habrás creído la mierda que dijo, o si? Lo que sea que Regulus le haya dicho sobre mi, fue obviamente un intento de ocultar la verdad sobre él mismo. Con un hermano como ese, no me sorprende. Por algo se largó el año pasado. Mira, Reg es un amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos los mismos gustos."

Hermione movió la mano en el aire. "No me importa si los compartes o no. Ese tipo de cosas no son problema en mis días. De hecho, encuentro el asunto muy aburrido. Me he dado cuenta que la gente tiende a acusar a los otros de las cosas que temen reconocer en si mismos. Como tu estúpido Voldemort. Jodiendo con todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre y su propio padre era un muggle."

Severus la tomó del brazo con mucha fuerza. "¿Estás loca o que mierda?"

"¿Acaso me quieres hacer creer que no lo sabías? ¡Pues es cierto! De hecho..."

Las palabras de la castaña se detuvieron en cuanto dos personas aparecieron frente a sus ojos, y los abrió enormemente por el temor que le causó darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y el enorme peligro en el que se había puesto ahora. Miró alrededor, pero se encontró absolutamente sola en el medio de Hogsmeade, rodeada de Mortífagos. Y no cualquier Mortífagos...

Lucius Malfoy te dejaba sin aliento. Sus facciones casi podían catalogarse como angelicales, si su mortífera mirada no arruinara el efecto. Bellatrix, por el otro lado, era más hermosa de lo que Hermione podía recordar, pero se veía igual. Fría, calculadora, e intimidantemente calmada.

Snape tomó a Hermione por el brazo y la arrastró frente a ellos. "¡La he atrapado! ¡Yo! ¡La llevaré frente a nuestro Amo!"

Lucius alzó una mano para silenciarlo y levantó el mentón de Hermione con la serpiente que adornaba su bastón.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó con voz suave y placentera.

"¡Su nombre es Hermione Granger!" Respondió Severus atropelladamente. Hermione casi se desmaya por la traición.

"Cállate Snape. Si quisiera que tú me lo dijeras te habría preguntado."

Pero el joven pocionista jaló a la castaña del brazo, todavía apretando con fuerza, arrastrándola hasta que la tuvo detrás de él.

"Ella es mía Malfoy. La escuché, la aprehendí y yo mismo la llevaré frente a nuestro Amo."

Bellatrix levantó una mano y sin decir una palabra, convocó la varita de la chica.

"Dime Snape, ¿siempre se te olvida desarmar a tus prisioneros?" Preguntó{o con desprecio. "¿De dónde es Srta. Granger?"

"Ya me he cerciorado de todo eso." Dijo Snape con jactancia. "Acaba de llegar de Canadá, así que no sabe sobre...nuestro actual clima político. Fue tu primo, Bella. Ella dice que trató de conversar con ella, pero cuando rechazó sus avances, la engañó para que diga el nombre. Yo mismo lo vi, a él y a su amiguito Potter, desaparecerse justo cuando yo llegaba."

"¿De verdad?" Bella ahora la miraba con renovado respeto. "¿Rechazaste al imbécil de mi primo? Eso debe haberle dolido en lo más hondo. Creo que me gusta esta chica Lucius."

"En efecto," respondió Malfoy. "Se nota que tiene buen gusto." Dio un paso atrás. "Pero aún así, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos."

"¡Exactamente!" Intervino Severus. "Ella podría estar mintiendo. De hecho, estoy seguro de ello. Podría ser una espía que armó todo el escenario para ganarse nuestra confianza."

"O, podría ser simplemente nadie," dijo Lucius, arrastrando las palabras, "y tú podrías estar a punto de humillarte otra vez frente al Amo. Creo recordar que dijo que desharía del peso muerto la próxima vez que le hicieras perder el tiempo, ¿no es así?"

Severus arrastró a Hermione frente a Lucius, empujándola hacia el joven rubio. "Es cierto. De hecho, tú deberías llevarla. Si. Insisto. Tú eres de mayor rango.."

Lucius rodó los ojos. "¿Me crees tan estúpido como para perder el tiempo del Amo?"

"¡Pero es tu deber! Te perdonará si estás equivocado."

Lucius negó con la cabeza. "Mírala. Hasta puedo escuchar cómo le tiemblan las rodillas. ¿De verdad no eres nadie, cierto?" Preguntó el rubio.

Hermione asintió furiosamente. "¡Lo siento! Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice!"

"Ooooooh...pobrecita." Dijo Bellatrix. "Bueno, bueno, nena. Nadie te va a hacer daño. Por ahora. Dime nena, ¿tienes una buena familia?"

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió enfáticamente.

"Eso pensé. Te ves como una joven de calidad." Le entregó la varita de la chica a Snape. "Tal vez quieras leer los periódicos, querida. Te servirá prestar atención a los eventos actuales. Piensa en eso como una mejora de salud."

"Pero...no la pueden dejar ir..." La voz de Severus sonaba apretada con un casi demencial con decepción.

"Ya basta." Siseó Lucius a Severus. "Te estás avergonzando. De hecho, estás desafiando tus órdenes. Se supone que tú no te puedes relacionar con nosotros para nada, a menos que él te llame personalmente. Y ahora, esta jovencita sabe quién eres. ¿Qué tal si este incidente hubiera llegado a oídos del Director?"

"¿Crees que debo deshacerme de ella?" Preguntó Snape, con terrorífica excitación.

Lucius lo miró con expresión mortificada. "De verdad, no tienes entendimiento real de la sutileza, verdad? Lleva a la chica y obliviala. ¿Puedes hacer eso, no? Siempre tuviste talento con los hechizos mentales."

"Está bien." Murmuró Severus petulantemente. Atrapó el brazo de Hermione y tironeó con fuerza hasta que la chica siseó de dolor.

"Trátala bien." Dijo Bella. "Nunca tendrás a una chica para ti si las tratas así. Y esta jovencita es muy bonita. Y me gusta su cabello. Tal vez quieras conversar un poco con ella, una vez que olvide lo bruto que eres, por supuesto."

El muchacho gruñó y sacudió el brazo un poco más. "¿Dónde vives?" Casi bramó.

Hermione hizo un gesto vago y Severus la arrastró en la dirección que indicó.

"Ha sido un placer conocerla Srta. Granger." Dijo Bellatrix a medida que se alejaban.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y se halló así misma devolviendo el saludo con el movimiento de su mano. Malfoy y Lestrange desaparecieron y Severus y Hermione se apresuraron para dar vuelta la esquina y cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, colapsaron contra el edificio.

"Oh, dios mío..." susurró ella.

El pecho de él subía y bajaba como un corredor de maratón. "¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Por los dientes de dios! ¿Es que acaso de donde vienes, todo el mundo anda gritando su nombre por ahí?"

"¡Está muerto de donde vengo!" Se defendió ella. "¡Ya nadie le tiene miedo!"

"¿De verdad? Bueno, ¡va a ser mejor que empieces a temerle de nuevo, porque aquí y ahora, está muy, pero muy vivo!" Gritó el muchacho. Sacudió la cabeza y la tomó otra vez del brazo, obligándola a caminar de nuevo. "¿Dónde vives?"

"Sobre Gladrags y me estás lastimando." Retrucó ella, gimoteando más de lo que hubiera querido.

Severus la dejó al punto. "Un brazo magullado sería un precio muy bajo que pagar."

"Lo sé." Respondió Hermione con voz queda. "Gracias. Estuviste genial, por cierto. Dios...al principio te creí. Casi me hago pipi de miedo."

Él la miró sin dar crédito pero luego, sonrió. "Si estuve un poco genial, ¿no?"

Ella se rió. "Brillante, sagaz e increíblemente valiente, creo. Esa fue una maravillosamente Slytherin táctica. Jugaste con sus opiniones y preconceptos. Asombroso."

Él se hinchó de orgullo ante sus alabanzas.

"Estuviste tan maravilloso, que casi olvido preguntarme qué mierdas estabas haciendo allí, para empezar."

El rostro del joven se ensombreció de nueva cuenta y encogió los hombros.

Ella lo guió hasta la cima de las escaleras y quitó los hechizos de seguridad de la puerta. La abrió y dijo, "después de ti."

Una vez dentro, Hermione cerró la puerta y volvió a levantar los hechizos de seguridad. Luego lo miró con ojos expectantes.

La boca de Severus se convirtió en una delgada línea. "Te estaba siguiendo a casa." Admitió de mala gana. "Quería tener una oportunidad de hablar contigo."

"Bueno, aquí estamos. Comienza a hablar." Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sacó su paga semanal y caminó cuatro pasos a través del diminuto departamento. Se estiró para llegar a la caja fuerte que tenía sobe el estante mas alto. Unos brazos aparecieron desde atrás para levantar la caja y colocarla sobre la cajonera, junto a sus notas. Ella asintió para darle las gracias y luego tocó la cerradura con su varita para abrirla.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó él, tomando las notas y mirando hoja por hoja.

Ella le quitó los papeles de las manos. "Me estoy enseñando a mi misma Aritmancia Cuántica."

"Estás...¿de verdad?"

"Es solo un pasatiempos." Retrucó ella, dejando caer unos galeones dentro de la caja.

Señalando el contenido, Severus comentó. "Había mas allí en Junio."

Ella hizo un ruido. "Si. Había más. Mucho mas."

"¿Te robaron?" Preguntó él con preocupación, confundiéndola todavía más. ¿Cómo era posible que acabara de salvarle la vida, se preocupara por si había sido robada y, al mismo tiempo, la odiara por ser hija de muggles?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No. No he sido robada."

"¿Te lo gastaste?" Él miró alrededor del comprimido espacio del departamento, en el que solo había una cama pequeña en una esquina, una cocina y la pileta para lavar los platos, en la pared opuesta, una mesa desvencijada y dos sillas que no combinaban, llenaban lo que quedaba de espacio. El pequeño baño estaba oculto detrás de la única puerta. "¿En qué?"

Ella se rió con ganas por la obvia confusión de Severus. "En el mercado de valores. Convertí diez mil galeones en dólares estadounidenses y los invertí. Comencé con inversiones de bajo presupuesto, pero a medida que pase el tiempo, compraré acciones de Apple. En algunos años mas, compraré en Microsoft y luego, en Dell. Venderé todo en el noventa y nueve, los mercados parecía estar flaqueando cuando me fui. Después de eso, pienso retirarme a Fiji.

Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, claramente confundido.

"Arruiné mi futuro mágico. No tengo intención de hacer lo mismo con el muggle. En veinte años valdré millones."

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par. "¿Veinte años? ¿Es la cantidad de tiempo que viajaste en el pasado?"

Ella asintió. "El próximo mes, mi otra yo estará cumpliendo su primer cumpleaños, y la pequeña ya no es mágica. Al viajar tan atrás, le he costado el futuro que hubiera podido tener. Es por eso que mi nombre ya no figura en el libro de alumnos. Sin embargo, ella siempre tendrá a sus padres. La guerra se llevó a los míos."

El rostro de Severus se tiñó de sombras. "¿Tus padres están muertos?"

Hermione movió la cabeza. "Es una larga historia."

Él maldijo por lo bajo. "¿Es que alguna vez oiré alguna de esas dichosas historias?"

Ella le dedicó una mirada neutra y cruzó los brazos. "Me reservo las historias para contárselas a mis amigos."

El joven cerró los ojos y exhaló. "Hermione, quiero ser tu amigo. De verdad me encantaría ser tu amigo. De hecho. La sola idea me deja sudando. Sin embargo, soy lo que soy. Acabas de ver lo que ocurrió. Solo andabas caminando por la calle y casi te cuesta la vida. Ser mi amiga puede ser fatal, especialmente porque eres hija de muggles. No quise insultarte esta tarde. Solo estaba tratando de protegerte. Las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ser mi amiga no es saludable para ti. Es mejor si le dices a la gente como Black que me odias."

Ella torció el gesto, dándose cuenta lo mucho que había estropeado las cosas. Otra vez.

"Severus, solo tú y Dumbledore saben que soy descendiente de muggles. Sirius y James sacaron la conclusión basados en que me vieron usando unos jeans." Sacudió la cabeza. "Si no le dices nada, ¿cómo hará tu Señor Tenebroso para averiguarlo?"

Él desvió la mirada. "No tengo que decirle nada. Puede leer la mente."

"Y tu lo puedes bloquear."

Él la miró confundido y ella alzó las cejas.

"A menos que...aún no hayas aprendido. Interesante."

Hermione se sentó y tomó el almuerzo que todavía no había tocado y lo puso sobre la mesa. Levantó la tapa de la caja y canceló el hechizo de estasis para luego lanzar un hechizo para calentarlo. "Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices de verdad la razón por la que estás aquí? Si las cosas están mejor no siendo amigos, estás haciendo las cosas mal."

Él estaba callado mientras ella tomaba cuchillo y tenedor de una taza de cerámica, que era en donde guardaba esas cosas. Volvió a rebuscar dentro de su bolso y sacó una botella de cerveza de jengibre, enfriándola con un breve hechizo antes de quitar la tapa.

Al cabo de un rato, Severus acercó la otra silla y se sentó, rígido y formal y, obviamente, incómodo. "Estoy aquí para que me digas que quisiste decir esta mañana." Dijo el muchacho con voz queda.

Ella detuvo el sorbo de su bebida antes de replicar. "Quise decir que si vas a empezar a llamarme sangre sucia, que te podías ir a comer solo." Snape se estremeció, pero ella lo ignoró y clavó su cuchillo en el pollo asado.

"Eso...no...Dijiste que habías cambiado mi futuro de alguna forma. Quiero saber si es algo general o mas específicamente aplicado a mi."

Hermione masticó y tragó antes de contestar. "Las dos cosas. He cambiado una gran cantidad de vidas al cambiar tu destino."

Severus parecía al borde de un ataque. "Dijiste que no habías venido a cambiar mi destino."

"Y eso era verdad en su momento. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, ya había pensado muy bien en el asunto, así que salí y cambié tu futuro dramáticamente."

"¿Por qué...?" Preguntó Severus con un suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "No lo entiendo. Has oído lo que la gente piensa de mi." No solo Black y Potter...también mis...asociados...No deberías...no valgo la pena...yo no soy una buena persona. Yo no era digno para que arruinaras tu vida."

La castaña lo miró con tristeza. "Severus, ¿acabas de salvarme la vida y yo tengo que pensar que eres una mala persona? Por favor, si no eres bueno, es porque escoges no serlo."

Severus negó con la cabeza. "No me conoces tan bien entonces."

Ella tuvo que conceder ese punto. "Si y no. Conocí bastante al Severus que nunca encontró a una chica yaciendo en el barro, con todas sus posesiones regadas por el suelo. Sin embargo, es a ti a quien no conozco."

"Háblame sobre él." Pidió despacio Severus.

Hermione exhaló y comenzó a decir. "Eras un mortífago también entonces. Hiciste algo, algo terrible, y eso te cambió y te hizo una mejor persona. Un héroe. Una leyenda. Sin embargo, la cosa tan terrible que hiciste te estaba comiendo vivo. NO podías perdonarte y acabaste viviendo una vida de mierda que no creo que te merecieras."

La joven puso el tenedor a un lado. " Esa cosa tan terrible no va a ocurrir ahora por mi culpa. Ahora, te he dejado sin redención. No habrá transformación. Nunca nadie sabrá lo buen tipo que puedes llegar a ser. Me llevé tu dolor, pero también la posibilidad de convertirte en héroe."

Las facciones del joven cambiaban y abría la boca a medida que ella hablaba. Allí, en las profundidades de esos ojos oscuros, Hermione vio una chispa de esperanza encenderse.

"Fue por eso que fui a ver a Dumbledore al día siguiente. Sabía cosas que podían cambiar tu futuro para bien, y no quería irme sin hacer todo lo que podía ."

"¿Por qué? No entiendo..." Dijo él. "¿Qué es tan especial en mi?

Ella hizo un gesto. La respuesta era un poco complicada. "En mi tiempo, además de ser un impresionante legilimens, también eres el supremo oclumante de toda Gran Bretaña. Puedes mirar al Señor Tenebroso a los ojos y mentirle descaradamente. Lo hiciste por años."

El joven se encogió. "¿Quieres decir que me convierto en un traidor?

"Te conviertes en un espía. El mas grande espía que ha conocido el mundo mágico."

La sangre se le fue de la cara al entender el significado de las palabras de ella. ¿Por qué mierda haría algo así?" Farfulló con miedo y el horror escrito en el rostro.

Ella lo miró, entendiendo que iba a tener que contarle, para poder arrastrarlo a través de su miedo. "Para redimirte." Dijo ella en voz apenas audible.

"¿Por qué?"

Ay, dios...esto iba a doler. "Hiciste algo, sin saber que esa acción llevaría a la muerte a alguien...alguien que te importaba mucho..."

Severus arrugó el rostro por la confusión. "¿Quién? ¿A quién...?" Los ojos oscuros del joven se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras desviaba la mirada como tratando de esquivar sus propios pensamientos. "¿No fue...Lily, verdad?"

Hermione se miró las manos, no siendo capaz de responder.

"Oh, dios..." Murmuró él. "¿Maté a Lily?"

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de asentir, en silencio, con la cabeza. La chica se quedó mirando como el rostro de Severus adquiría un rictus de pálido horror y sus ojos se enloquecían con la sorpresa. Las manos ascendieron para tapar la boca y los hombros se encogieron como si el joven tratara de esconderse entre ellos.

Ella le sonrió con simpatía, pero lo cierto era que no tenía palabras. La reacción de Severus a la mera idea de lo que podía suceder, le brindó una idea mas profunda del hombre que había llevado a cabo esas acciones, mucho más de lo que ella encontraba cómodo saber.

Obviamente, para este Severus, no había mayor horror concebible.

"¿Cómo...?" Preguntó con voz rasposa. "¿Por qué haría algo así? Lily es mi...ella es mi..." Se quedó mirando la mesa, perdido en su propia consternación. "¿Cómo?"

Hermione torció el gesto, tratando de dilucidar cómo responderle sin entregar demasiada información. Gracias a ella, Severus no había escuchado la profecía. Tal vez era mejor mantener las cosas de esa manera.

"Escuchaste cierta información. Esperando impresionar a tu señor con algo que demostrara lo muy útil que podías ser, corriste a contarle a tu señor de inmediato. No tenías idea de lo que él podía hacer con esa información, pero decidió que se refería a los Potters. Ella murió bajo el hechizo que él le lanzó por lo que tú le dijiste. Pasaste los siguientes diecisiete años dedicado a hacerlo pagar por eso. De hecho, lo hiciste. Gracias a ti, él está muerto en mi tiempo."

"¿Fui yo? ¿Yo lo maté?" La voz del joven sonaba como en carne viva

El negó con la cabeza. "No. Él te mató a ti. La misma noche en la que es finalmente derrotado, te asesinó."

"¿Descubrió que lo estaba traicionando?"

"No. Nada tan noble como eso. Me temo que lo que ocurrió fue que estabas en su camino. Sus seguidores no tienen ninguna importancia para él, además de ser los títeres que llevan a cabo sus tareas. Tu asesinato fue sin sentido, pero aún cuando tú sabías que era inevitable, seguiste apegado a tu propósito y cumpliste tu misión."

"¿Lo hice? ¿Estabas tú ahí?" Ahora la voz sonaba hueca y desolada.

Hermione tragó con dificultad mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. "Si. Yo estuve ahí. No moriste solo." La chica tragó convulsivamente una vez más.

Severus frunció el ceño en una tormenta de misticismo. "Hermione...¿qué soy para ti?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no sabiendo que contestar. Estiró un brazo sobre la mesa y lo tomó de la mano izquierda, acercándola a ella. Las uñas de él se le clavaron en la palma de la mano. "Tú eres mi héroe. Una inspiración. Tú fuiste una gran causa de dolor y tristeza porque nunca pude conocerte de verdad o la oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Fuiste alguien mas a quien perdí."

Él se levantó la manga y la dejó ver la marca tenebrosa, de un negro lívido y pulsante en contraste con lo pálido de su piel. Severus siseó y trató de retirar la mano pero ella lo sostuvo con fuerza.

"Cambié eso cuando llegué. Ahora Lily esta a salvo, pero te convertí en un auténtico mortífago. El señor Tenebroso no va a confundir ninguna información porque tú nunca se la dijiste, porque no la escuchaste jamás. Estabas demasiado ocupado ayudándome a levantar del suelo mis sostenes."

El muchacho enrojeció y el le obsequió una débil sonrisa.

"Todo lo que acabo de contarte nunca sucederá, pero dará lugar a otra tragedia. Tom Riddle todavía es una persona sedienta de poder y la guerra tendrá lugar de una forma u otra. Me temo que tu muerte volverá a ser sin gloria alguna, pero nadie va a llorarte."

Hermione soltó la mano de Severus y retiró las suyas. "Nadie sabrá nunca del corazón heroico que se escondía dentro de ti todo el tiempo, aguardando por acciones tales como rescatar a una tonta bruja que dice algo erróneo en medio de la calle."

Ella lo miró largamente.

"Nadie lo sabrá, excepto yo...y Albus Dumbledore."

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos, mientras saltaba de su silla como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo. "¡Jesucristo! ¿Le dijiste todo eso a Dumbledore?"

"Por supuesto que lo hice. Ese Señor tenebroso tuyo es maligno y debe ser detenido."

"¡Me enviaste al patíbulo!" Bramó aterrorizado.

"¿Lo hice?"

"¡Dumbledore solo sospechaba que lo estaba espiando! ¡Y ahora lo sabe! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué has hecho?"

Hermione no quiso entrar al juego de la histeria. "Te di la oportunidad de una nueva vida. Lo que hagas con ella es asunto tuyo. Si decides que quieres seguir siendo un mortífago, estoy segura que tu señor podrá sacarme mucha información a fuerza de torturas. Eso seguramente te comprará algo de respeto. Pero no te conseguirá garantías. Ese hombre no tiene ningún concepto de lealtad y puede matarte cualquier día sin ninguna razón."

La castaña se puso seria al ver que el temor de Severus era más grande que su esperanza.

"La pared de la habitación de Regulus Black está cubierta de recortes del diario y fotografías de tu Señor Tenebroso, como si se tratara de una horrible colección de mariposas. Nadie admiraba más a Riddle que ese chico. Sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de él, alentando esa idolatría porque ellos mismos estaban de acuerdo con la mayoría de las cosas que Riddle escupía."

Levantó la mirada y lo clavó con los ojos. "Regulus Black ha estado muerto los últimos diez meses, y en cierto nivel, su hermano lo sabe. Es por eso que te atacó el otro día y es por eso que me acosó en la calle el día de hoy."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron enormemente y Granger pudo ver la honestidad de su sorpresa y el arrepentimiento en su rostro.

"Tu Señor Tenebroso no entiende de amor. No entiende el amor de Sirius por un hermano, al punto de volverse loco por no saber de él. Ni entiende el amor de Regulus por un elfo doméstico. Ni entiende tu amor por Lily."

Ella miró el plato de comida. "Tal vez quieras ver tus otras opciones." Sintetizó.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuáles otras opciones?"

"Podrías ir con Dumbledore. Esta noche. Dile lo que has hablado conmigo. Dile que quieres ser una mejor persona. Dumbledore es un poderoso legilimens, mejor que tú por una milla. En mi tiempo, la única mente que no puede leer era la tuya Si todavía no sabes oclumancia, entonces él sabe que eres una planta y ha estado revisando información de tu cabeza con cada conversación que han tenido. La única razón por la cual te ha contratado es para llenarte de falsa información. Estarás muerto muy pronto, en cuanto Riddle se dé cuenta."

"Oh, dios…" gimió él, colapsando en su silla. "Creo que voy a vomitar."

"Aunque también hay otra opción."

"¿Cuál?"

"Puedes huir. Muy, muy lejos. El Severus Snape que conocí no era un cobarde, pero ¿y tú? A ti no te conozco."

"¿Cómo haría eso? ¿A dónde iría? ¡No tengo ni centavo como ara comprarle frutas a los Yankees…!"

Ella se echó a reír. NO era lo más apropiado, la mirada que Severus le lanzó era asesina, así que ella estiró una mano y le apretó la muñeca. "No frutas. Apple. Computadoras. Estoy invirtiendo en computadoras."

"¿¡Pero que cuernos!? ¿Quieres decir…como en Viaje a las Estrellas?"

Ella hizo un ruido. "Algo así, pero sin la voz sexy."

Él la miró con los ojos cargados de dolor para que luego se empañaran de temor y tristeza. "Hermione, no tengo a donde ir."

"Entonces quédate y pelea." Sentenció ella. "Únete a la causa de Dumbledore." Severus se retrajo con horror, haciendo que la castaña meneara la cabeza de lado a lado, derrotada. "O puedes venderme a ellos. Después de todo, no soy nada para ti. Solo una sangre sucia que arruinó tu vida."

El rostro de él se transformó sucesivamente en varias expresiones. Desde horror, hacia algo terriblemente cerca a calculador, para finalmente, quedare en miseria absoluta. Pálido y agotado, se puso de pie, tomándose el tiempo para mover la silla hasta su lugar y luego señalar el ahora frío pollo asado y el puré. "Debería dejarte cenar tranquila. " Dijo él. "He arruinado suficientes de tus comidas para un solo día."

"Severus." Comenzó a decir ella, observándolo llegar hasta la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"De verdad quiero ser tu amiga."

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No es una buena idea Hermione. No soy bueno en eso de ser amigo de alguien."

Abrió la puerta y ella le gritó. "¡Nunca es muy tarde!" Mientras la puerta se cerraba.

N/T: Bueno, no se cuántas veces me disculpé por la demora en la actualización. Pero algo es seguro, no voy a abandonar la historia. Lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos. Gracias por la paciencia, por los reviews, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por toda la buena onda. Y un GRACIAS, así todo grandote, para las chicas del Escuadrón. Chicas, ¡son geniales!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo va dedicado a Eydren Snape, que siempre me pregunta por mis doloridas manos y que me ha enseñado unos masajes muy buenos para ayudarme con los dolores. ¡Muchas gracias Eydren!

6 – Conclusiones y Oclusiones

Hermione se comió lo que quedaba de su sándwich y cerró el libro de un golpe. Había decidido comer en su lugar de trabajo ese día, por la misma razón por la que no se había atrevido a dejar su departamento en todo el fin de semana.

Estaba aterrorizada.

Había usado el tiempo para seguir practicando sus habilidades en Oclumancia. Cada momento fuera de su hogar los pasaba aguardando a que aparecieran los Mortífagos y se la llevaran, y cada hora de sueño era perturbada por pesadillas que la dejaban bañada en transpiración. Nada en la conducta de Snape, cuando se fue de su casa el viernes anterior, la había dejado tranquila. Cierto, él la había salvado de sus 'amigos', pero eso había sido antes de saber que le había arruinado la tapadera. De verdad, ella no tenía idea de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer, en el momento en el que la había presionado contra la pared. Su propio conocimiento de ese hombre no era de mucha ayuda tampoco. Era el mero hecho de saber que era capaz de ser el tipo mas entregado, aunque también podía ser muy egocéntrico.

Se oyó la campana de la puerta, asustándola. Escuchó al Sr. Applethorn dejar su oficina y la joven suspiró con alivio. Abriendo la caja que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, comenzó a pesar alas de murciélago desecadas.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar esto? La única razón por la que había ido a Hogsmeade sólo había marcado casas y empleos en ese lugar, y porque pensó que tal vez podría tener una buena chance de conocer mejor a Severus.

No había sido su plan mas brillante, la verdad. Cabía la posibilidad de saber que Snape era capaz de vender su alma con tal de tener una chance de sobrevivir.

Tal vez, ella podía tan solo dejar todo y correr y correr. Había planeado vagabundear por un rato de cualquier modo. ¿Cuál era el punto de quedarse? Era el mismo lugar del que había querido irse antes, solo que no tan viejo. Aún quería visitar Ámsterdam. O tal vez, podía irse a América y cuidar de sus inversiones ella misma. Siempre pensó que Nuevo Orleáns sonaba bien exótica...

"¡Srta. Granger!"

La chica se sobresaltó, dejando caer lo último que quedaba de las alas sobre la bandeja. "¡Ya voy señor!"

Tímidamente, se asomó, para luego suspirar con alivio al ver a Dumbledore con los ojos bien brillantes al verla.

Secándose las sudadas manos con el delantal, le obsequió al anciano una sonrisa aliviada.

"Hola, Srta. Granger. Que bueno es poder volver a verla. Veo que ha decidido quedarse en nuestra pequeña villa. Una maravillosa decisión."

"Gracias Director."

"Aquí, Grayson me estaba diciendo lo muy trabajadora que es."

El Sr. Applethorn se rió. "Así es. De hecho, tengo plena confianza en que será capaz de ocuparse de estas adiciones en el menor tiempo posible. ¿No es así, querida?" Le entregó una lista y la castaña vio que eran los ingredientes que Applethorn le había negado a Severus previamente.

"Espero que no sea una imposición, Srta. Granger. Nuestro nuevo Maestro de Pociones ha decidido realizar algunos cambios en el currículum, y yo deseo que se sienta lo más cómodo posible. Es siempre bueno tener un miembro nuevo en el equipo, ¿no lo cree usted?"

Hermione lo miró de frente y el anciano sonrió y asintió. Ella se sostuvo del borde de la mesada y tragó saliva con alivio.

"Pues se debe sentir muy cómodo", comentó Applethorn, "si es que tiene al Director haciendo de recadero."

Dumbledore se rió. "Tenía que ir a la oficina postal de cualquier manera.. Me temo que nuestro nuevo profesor está muy ocupado aprendiendo las habilidades necesarias de su nueva posición. Sospecho que lo verá usted muy poco en cuanto empiece el nuevo término."

Hermione asintió y su mente bullía con la cantidad de preguntas que se agolpaban allí y que no podía realizar. "Por favor, dele mis buenos deseos en pos de su éxito en cuanto pueda. " Dijo la chica. Tomó la lista y añadió. "Me ocuparé de esto de inmediato."

"¿Ve?" Exclamó Applethorn con una risotada. "Es una gran ayuda. Recuerde mis palabras, esa chica llegará lejos. La gente dedicada siempre llega lejos."

"Es todo un descubrimiento." Replicó Dumbledore mientras la castaña regresaba a la habitación.

Hermione, mientras tanto, ponía a un lado la lista y se sentaba en su banqueta otra vez. Cerró los ojos y dejó deslizarse las lágrimas que se escapaban entre sus pestañas.

¡Lo había hecho! ¡Había cambiado lealtades!¡Estaba tan orgullosa de él! Ahogó un gemido aliviado y recordó su rostro cuando le dijo que sabía lo que hacía en Hogwarts y que su mentira había sido descubierta. Aunque claro, no había mucho que hacer...era transparente.

¡Debía tener tanto miedo!

Desea correr hasta el castillo y abrazarlo, bailar con él, mentirle y decirle que siempre había tenido fe en él. Necesitaba escuchar esas cosas. Demasiada gente se había tomado demasiado placer en señalar sus deficiencias, tanto que él mismo lo hacía con naturalidad. ¿Lastimaban tanto, acaso, algunas exageraciones para levantarle el ego?

De acuerdo, lo había hecho por miedo y no porque era lo correcto, pero ¿quién podía decir que estaba en falta? El miedo lo había motivado antes, ¿no? La decisión más fácil, sin duda, hubiera sido arrastrarla frente a su Señor . Esa sola acción le hubiera traído la gloria que deseaba y la poca y temporal seguridad que pudiera haber.

Pero no lo había hecho. En lugar de eso, se había arrojado a los pies de Dumbledore a su piedad.

Se secó el rostro con la manga y se sentó para tomar una cantidad de alas de murciélago de la caja.

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS -HG-SS-HG-SS

"¡Señor Applethorn! ¿Me puede dar una mano con la puerta?"

"¡Allá voy querida!"

Hermione levitaba tantas cajas como le era posible, asegurándose de mantener las más volátiles bien lejos una de otra. Con semejante cantidad de ingredientes, achicarlos a todos y meterlos en una misma caja. Era demasiado peligroso, así que esa era la única manera práctica de transportarlos.

Applethorn se apresuró y abrió la puerta del frente. "Es un hermoso día, ¿por qué no te tomas el resto de la tarde en cuanto termines?" Ofreció el hombre. "Las cosas se pondrán agitadas en cuanto comiencen las clases y pasarán unas cuantas semanas hasta que puedas tomar un descanso decente."

"¡Gracias! Creo que voy a hacerlo."

"Muy bien, ya que solo te queda repartir. Horace acostumbraba a sobornar a los chicos de las entregas para que le llevaran contrabando. No dejes que ese nuevo profesor se aproveche de ti. No creo que ese tipejo me caiga en gracia. Cuando era estudiante, siempre daba vueltas por aquí, pero nunca compraba nada. Es mejor establecer los límites desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo?"

La chica soltó una carcajada. "Entiendo."

"Muy bien, bueno, vete ya. Te veré en la mañana entonces."

"¡Que tenga una buena noche!"

Hermione salió del establecimiento con la dotación completa destinada a Hogwarts siguiéndola como una hilera de patitos. Saludó a algunas personas, ya estaba siendo conocida por los vecinos, y caminó calle arriba.

"¡Srta. Granger! Veo que tiene una entrega para nosotros."

La joven volteó y vio a Dumbledore saliendo de Las Tres Escobas.

"¡Hola Profesor! Si, así es señor."

"Entonces, permítame escoltarla."

"Será un honor."

Caminaron disfrutando un agradable silencio, saludando a la gente que se cruzaban, hasta que llegaron a la estación de tren. En cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos indiscretos, Hermione tuvo que preguntar.

"¿Cómo está Severus? No he sabido nada de él en semanas."

"Él está perfectamente bien, Srta. Granger. Ha estado estudiando oclumancia, y muy rápidamente, debo admitir. Tiene una mente muy ágil y ha sido un privilegio observarlo agudizarla. Me temo que le hice un gran daño cuando niño. Siempre lo vi como un muchacho mezquino y deshonesto, y ciertamente nunca vi el potencial que allí había."

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tensa. ¿"Eso cree?"

El anciano tuvo el descaro de reírse. "Merezco eso, sin duda. Sin embargo, no lo conoció de niño. De verdad era mezquino y deshonesto. Sin embargo, creo que lo único que necesitaba era una mano firme y disciplina. Lo ha asimilado muy bien. Creo que lo encontrara muy cambiado."

Hermione se puso seria. "Me gustaba como era antes."

"¿En serio? Eso es bueno. De hecho, fue su opinión de él lo que me motivó a acercarme. Todavía me estaba preguntando en cómo medirlo cuando se presentó en mi oficina y prácticamente se arrojo a mis pies. Fue impresionante. Estoy en deuda con usted, Srta. Granger."

"¿Lo está usted, Director? Entonces me la voy a cobrar. Mantenga a Sirius Black lejos de él. Lo digo de verdad. Ese tipo es completamente inestable."

Dumbledore asintió. "Ya he tomado ese recaudo. Les he dado a él y sus amigos algunas tareas que los mantendrán ocupados."

"¿Le ha dicho usted que su hermano está muerto?"

"Lo hice. Es por eso que se ofreció. Sirius es leal hasta la muerte y su temeridad es tanto una falla como una virtud. Su familia prácticamente lo desheredó cuando fue sorteado en Gryffindor, y le aseguro que no había mucho amor antes de ese evento. El único que le demostró cariño fue su joven hermano, así que perderlo fue un duro golpe para él. No creo que surjan imprevistos en tanto él esté ocupado. Su pena lo hace más impulsivo, por lo tanto, no estoy seguro que sea capaz de separar a nuestro Sr. Snape del resto de los mortífagos, especialmente teniendo la seguridad de saber que fue uno de ellos. Estoy contando con Remus para que mantenga sus tendencias más básicas bajo control."

"¿Y él puede hacer eso? Digo, porque hizo un muy pobre trabajo en demostrarlo, esa noche, en la taberna."

"Remus es un corazón noble y tiene todo lo necesario para hacer lo correcto. Especialmente ahora, que sabe que tan altas están las apuestas. El hecho de que Regulus se haya renegado contra su maestro al final es mucha mas motivación para vengar su muerte."

"Qué bueno. Me alegro."

Dumbledore sonrió, como si de verdad le complaciera que ella estuviera de acuerdo. "Tal vez le interese saber que otras acciones han sido llevadas a cabo basadas en su información."

"Ah...¿sí?"

"Así es. Al parecer, una joven recién ingresada al Ministerio, fue atrapada poniendo hechizos de escucha en el estudio privado del Ministro. La pobre Srta. Umbridge tendrá que buscar una nueva planilla de empleo en alguna otra parte, sin ninguna referencia. Además, el Sr. Pettigrew tuvo un poco afortunado encuentro con un Auror en el Caldero Chorreante y está, actualmente, siendo interrogado."

"Por favor, dígame que es Moody."

"Así es."

"Fantástico."

"Gracias al Sr. Pettigrew y a Severus, ya sabemos los nombres de prácticamente todos en la organización, y la mayoría de ellos están bajo vigilancia."

"Tanto mejor. Y que hay sobre la profec..."

"Voy a pedirle que no hable al respecto. Solo usted y yo sabemos de ese asunto. Pienso que sería lo mejor no darle fuerzas extras hablando de ello. Hay miles de profecías que nunca se harán realidad porque nadie las oyó jamás. Si el Señor Tenebroso no ataca al bebé, la advertencia no será válida. Podría aplicarse a cualquier niño nacido ese día. Tom era el que debía darle fuerza Si no volvemos a mencionarla solo se transforma en otro globo de cristal inútil en un estante, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió.

Había pasado semanas pensando en lo mismo y se alegraba al ver que el Director pensaba igual. Tenía sentido. Harry no se convertiría en un Horrcrux, ni se convertiría en parte de Riddle si éste no lo veía como una amenaza, ni morirían ciertas personas mientras otros sobrevivían. Eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar su cerebro antes de empezar a echar humo.

"Además, tuvimos una excitante aventura en la escuela este verano."

"¿En serio?"

"Ah, si. Parece, de acuerdo a su diario, que ha habido un basilisco escondiéndose en el castillo, por siglos. Deshacernos de semejante peste fue un asunto tremendo."

Hermione se quedó de piedra.

"¿Están todos bien? ¿Lastimó a alguien? ¡Esa cosa era horrible!"

"Si, no y si. Todos estamos bien, le aseguro. Nos costó una monumental cantidad de tiempo figurarnos cómo decir la palabra 'ábrete' en pársel, pero después de eso, fue un asunto menor."

"¿Cómo se deshicieron de esa cosa?"

"Bueno...deshacerse no es la palabra adecuada...Hagrid lanzó un trozo de carne envenenado dentro de una tubería fuera de servicio. Todo lo que tuvimos que hacer nosotros fue buscarlo y luego arrancarle los dientes. Esa fue la parte horrorosa. Severus está muy complacido con la cantidad de ingredientes que pudo recolectar de la bestia."

"Oh...bueno...eso fue...decepcionante en realidad.."

"Puede ser, pero ¿no es eso mejor que enviar a un niño a hacerlo, como bien lo dijo usted?"

"Muy cierto." Concordó ella, estremeciéndose. "Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó la castaña. "De acuerdo con mi línea temporal, este año que comienza ser a muy malo. Mucha gente morirá."

"Correcto. Y es por eso que nosotros daremos el primer paso. Tan pronto como hayamos asegurado los puntos ocultos aquí y allá, estaremos en posición de llevar a cabo un, ¿cómo es la frase? Ah, si, un ataque preventivo. Suena espléndido, ¿no es cierto?"

"Absolutamente."

"¿Puedo contar con su asistencia?"

Hermione se detuvo en seco, provocando que las cajas se golpearan unas contra otras. Y Hermione se asombró con su propia reacción. Casi dos meses de pensamientos a medio cuajar e impulsos apenas identificados, se solidificaron en una sola escueta palabra. "No." Dijo la chica con voz queda.

Volteó y observó al Director, sacudiendo la cabeza muy lentamente. "Puedo ofrecerle todo el consejo que necesite y responderé a cada pregunta que quiera realizar, pero no creo poder volver a pasar por el grueso de los problemas otra vez." Tan solo el poder decirlo en voz alta, le imprimió al pensamiento la fuerza necesaria u la castaña se encontró a sí misma asintiendo. "Una vez ayudé a matarlo y pensé que había pagado ya el precio, voluntariamente. Pero no fue así. De haber sabido entonces todo lo que iba a perder, no creo que lo hubiera hecho. Ahora lo sé y sé que me hace ver egoísta y débil, pero ser lo contrario, me costó todo lo que tenía."

Dumbledore le dedicó una sostenida y medidora mirada, que Hermione sostuvo sin moverse un centímetro.

"No voy a decir que no me decepciona, Srta. Granger. Hubiera pensado que usted, de todas las personas, sería capaz de ver lo importante del asunto. De hecho, hubiera pensado que usted entendería lo importante que es usted misma para la causa, teniendo en cuenta que el castillo la seleccionó a usted, de entre todos, para venir aquí y cambiar el curso de la historia."

Ella inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire. "Lo siento. No creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Tengo tan poco ahora. Tengo mi pequeño departamento, mi trabajo y la pequeña porción de sanidad mental que me queda para aferrarme a ella. Y por muy patético que se vea desde afuera, todas esas cosas son muy preciosas para mi. Puede usted contar con mi discreción y mi lealtad, pero no. No puede contar conmigo para que entregue mi vida, otra vez, por su causa. No otra vez. Le entregué todo para que pueda ganar esta vez. Le entregué...todo."

Los ojos del anciano director parecieron volverse tristes y asintió varias veces. "Supongo que ya ha sacrificado suficiente. No puedo decir que me hace feliz su decisión, pero puedo entenderla, sobre todo cuando la explica usted con tanta claridad."

Hermione arrugó la cara, picoteada por la culpa. "Lo siento. Tal vez...algo pequeño...yo solo...no quiero..." Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y lo dejó escapar de inmediato. "Ayudaré si cree usted que puedo hacerlo, pero ya no quiero pelear."

El viejo sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia las puertas del colegio. Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sintiendo una mezcla de culpa y resentimiento revolviéndose en su vientre.

"Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar una forma en la que usted pueda ayudarnos sin exponerse a demasiado riesgo." Comentó el anciano.

Ella murmuró algo positivo y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose tardíamente sobre pasada por su intento de rebeldía. Especialmente porque no sabía si había tenido éxito o no.

Dumbledore le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la detuvo antes que llegara a las puertas. "Debo pedirle que no hable de estas cosas frente a Severus, Srta. Granger. Hasta que logre perfeccionar sus barreras mentales, cualquier información que él sepa es vulnerable y puede ser vista por nuestro adversario. Desdichadamente, ya sabe demasiado así que es imperativo que se abstenga de hacer contacto con los otros y se dedique a sus estudios. Estará bajo mucha, mucha presión." Dumbledore miró a la joven por encima de su hombro. Y sonrió. "Sin embargo, creo que estará feliz de verla."

"¿Eso cree? Tomé un montón de decisiones que afectaron radicalmente su vida y todo sin consultarle. Estoy segura que me odia."

"Tal vez deba usted preguntarle al hombre en persona. Aquí viene él."

Hermione giró y vio a Snape acercándose por el camino que llevaba al castillo. Su capa ondulaba y daba latigazos detrás de él con la mas tenue brisa. Tan cerca, pensó ella. Era casi como ver esa gloriosa ondulación de la que había hecho gala en sus años adultos. Las puertas se abrieron solas y él se detuvo a unas yardas de distancia, aguardando a que el Director y la castaña entrasen. Estaba allí parado, con una rígida gracia y una elegancia totalmente genuina.

Ella se encontró observándolo, tratando de definir qué cosa era tan diferente. La ropa era la misma, el lacio cabello era el mismo, sus facciones no habían cambiado, no, un momento. Sí habían cambiado. Allí, entre las cejas, había comenzado a marcarse el surco que estaba allí cuando era adulto. Además de la apenas visible línea de molestia, a Hermione le era imposible leer la expresión del hombre.

Hermione se estremeció. Desde la última vez que lo había visto, Había dado un paso gigantesco hacia convertirse en el hombre que había conocido.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger." Dijo él al acercarse, alzando su varita y tomando el control del hechizo levitante. "Confío que ha tenido usted un viaje tranquilo y sin eventualidades hasta aquí."

"Así es. Ningún problema. El Director y yo tuvimos una interesante charla mientras caminábamos hacia aquí."

Los ojos del joven se movieron rápidamente hacia Dumbledore y de regreso hacia ella, pero mas allá de eso, la castaña no vio ninguna otra reacción hacia sus palabras. Se sintió mas que solo un poco deprimida por la idea de perder al hombre que perdía el control de su humor con tanta facilidad y que cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, quedaba irremediablemente plasmado en su rostro. Parecía como si cuando el muchacho se había marchado, se había llevado las sonrisas del hombre con él.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó ella.

"Bastante bien."

Ella se retorció los dedos detrás de la espalda al percibir que su intento de comunicación había caído en oídos sordos. "Bien. Excelente. Eso es muy bueno."

"Tal vez," comenzó a decir el Director, "la Srta. Granger pueda ayudarte a ordenar las cosas,"

Snape alzó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

"Claro que podría. " Farfulló la chica atropelladamente. "Tengo el resto del día libre. No sería una molestia."

"Espléndido." Respondió el anciano. "Entonces, permítame extender la invitación para que se quede a cenar esta noche."

No hubo ningún signo que animara a Hermione de parte de Severus, y la chica se esforzaba por no estremecerse bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de él. "Eso sería adorable…creo. Gracias."

"Excelente. Bueno, tengo que ir a revisar mi correspondencia. Los dejaré solos."

Con eso, el Director se despidió y salió con paso presuroso por el camino de grava. Severus la invitó a pasar con un gesto amable y se encaminaron por el mismo sendero que había tomado Dumbledore, aunque a un paso mucho mas relajado, seguidos por las cajas levitantes. No dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, ni mientras entraban al castillo, ni cuando se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía decir o cómo actuar.

En cuanto alcanzaron la soledad de las mazmorras, la castaña sintió una inesperada oleada de vértigo y pánico al escuchar una serie de golpes, dándose cuenta que eran las cajas que caían una por una. Se volteó justo para ver a Severus sisear y tomarse la cabeza, apoyándose pesadamente contra la pared. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, con toda la gracia desaparecida repentinamente, en cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

"¡Por dios! ¿Estás bien?" Gimoteó ella, arrodillándose frente a él.

"Si…" Replicó el joven con un gruñido. Alzó la cabeza y comenzó a masajear entre las cejas. "¡Mierda que duele!" Rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó una botellita de cura para el dolor de cabeza.

Ella lo tomó al ver que las manos de él temblaban. Quitó el corcho y se lo devolvió. Severus se lo bebió de una sola vez y ella hizo un gesto de dolor, deseando ser de mas ayuda para él.

El joven abrió los ojos y la miró con dureza. "¿Me estabas jodiendo cuando dijiste que era bueno en esto?"

"¿En oclumancia?"

Él asintió y cerró los ojos de inmediato. "La única razón que me viene a la mente es que pienso que puedo hacer esto porque tú me dijiste que podía. Si me has estado mintiendo, voy a clavar un clavo en tu frente y a obligarte a andar varios días con eso."

Ella no pudo evitar reírse como una nenita. Él abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella. "No tengo idea de cómo te convertiste en un oclumante tan bueno, pero es cierto que eras el mejor."

El joven suspiró y Hermione vio como sus facciones se relajaban. La poción había hecho su trabajo.

"Solo me causa dolor después de las primeras ocho horas." Comentó él.

"¡Por dios! ¡No tienes que bloquear todo el tiempo! ¡Sólo cuando crees que podrías estar en peligro!"

Severus sacudió la cabeza. "No. Dumbledore dijo que necesito mantener las barreras todo el tiempo hasta que sean un reflejo. De otro modo, podría ser vulnerable si me encontrara en un estado mental alterado, como ser, estando borracho o drogado."

"¿O bajo la maldición imperio?"

Severus se puso de pie mientras hacía un ruido con la nariz. "Nah…me puedo salir de esa a voluntad. Solo tienes que encontrarle la vuelta…después de un par de veces de 'hagamos que Snape nos lama las botas', te aprendes el truco." Estiró la mano hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse, dejando rápidamente la mano.

"Entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?" Preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Él se volteó y la miró largamente. "No" Exhaló profundamente y apuntó su varita una vez mas, hacia las cajas. "Lo estuve. Consideré entregarte, ¿sabes? Pero al final, pensé que le podía dar una oportunidad a esto del 'corazón de héroe secreto'. Pensé que si de cualquier forma estaba jodido, al menos podría hacerlo con estilo."

Ella sonrió y se apresuró a ponerse a su lado mientras caminaban por el corredor. "Bueno. Me alegra. Tenía mucha fe en ti."

"No, mentira. Solo quieres que te crea que lo hiciste para fortalecer mi ego. Tenías un susto de muerte."

"¡No es cierto! ¡Jamás dudé de ti!"

Ahora fue él el que se rió y se volvió para mirarla. "Eres una mentirosa horrorosa. Además, uno de los efectos colaterales de perder el control de mis barreras es que mi mente saltará como un resorte y se robará pensamientos de la gente que esté a mi alrededor. Necesito averiguar cómo detener eso. Si llegara a suceder cerca del Señor Tenebroso, estoy muerto. Todavía me quedan cosas por perfeccionar." Abrió la puerta de la bodega de pociones y bajó las cajas en suelo del hall. "Pero aprecio la intensión, ¿si?"

Hermione suspiró. "Solo querías que supieras lo que se siente cuando la gente tiene fe en ti."

Severus la miró con un gesto triste. "Tal vez, algún día."

"Ya verás." Retrucó ella con convicción. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué mas pudiste sacar de mis pensamientos?"

Severus encendió las velas del armario mientras ella abría la primer caja. "Veamos, tu oclumancia no es muy fuerte que digamos, pero puedo decir que estás conforme y enfadada con la conversación que tuviste con Dumbledore, de verdad temías que realmente te odiara, y has puesto demasiada mostaza en el sándwich que comiste en el almuerzo, ah, si, y crees que soy devastadoramente apuesto."

Ella maldijo por lo bajo y le alcanzó un frasco de hígados de tritón. "Solo recuerdo pensar en que la línea entre los ojos te daba carácter, pero no recuerdo haber pensado en el almuerzo."

Hermione vio como Severus le obsequiaba una sonrisa amplia y ella cerró los ojos. "Me engañaste."

Él se rió. "Lo hice. Y tienes un manchón de mostaza en tu ropa."

Ella se miró la ropa y emitió un gritito indignado. "¡Anduve caminando por todo el pueblo viéndome así!"

Eso solo lo hizo reírse mas fuerte mientras subía por la escalera.

"Bueno...¿cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que decidiste hablar con Dumbledore?" Preguntó la castaña, entregándole un frasco lleno de ojos de oveja.

El joven respondió sin mirarla, haciendo espacio en el estante, corriendo de lugar los frascos viejos para colocar los nuevos. "Tan pronto como regresé al castillo. Fui directo a su oficina."

"¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo consideraste entregarme?"

"Lo que me llevó descender las escaleras de tu casa, pero estaba totalmente convencido para cuando llegué al final." Puso el frasco en el lugar mas apropiado, se aferró de la escalera y luego se inclinó para alcanzar el próximo frasco. "Al final, decidí que si iba a tener que arrastrarme ante alguien, al menos me podría hacer amigo de esa persona, por el esfuerzo..."

"Una excelente elección." Dijo ella, sonriéndole.

"Sospechaba que ibas a estar de acuerdo." Severus le quitó el frasco de la mano a Hermione.

Ella se rió y buscó el próximo frasco dentro de la caja.

N/T: Bueno, no demoré tanto esta vez, ¿verdad? Como habrán leído, Dumbledore está totalmente convencido de 'todo lo bueno que tienen los merodeadores y todas las cosas maravillosas que pueden hacer por el mundo mágico', pero no pone ni una sola ficha con Severus...un viejo jodido como pocos este Dumbly...en breve, podrán leer su mas patético intento de asegurarse la lealtad de nuestro Pocionista favorito...

Severus y Hermione empiezan a solidificar un poquito la relación entre ambos. Todavía está un poco sobre la arena, pero se irán fortificando los cimientos con tiempo, paciencia y muchas, muchas disculpas entre los dos...ya verán por qué.

Espero no demorar mucho con el capítulo siete. Como dije anteriormente, Iván, mi marido, ha estado ayudándome mucho con las traducciones, así que si estoy actualizando mas a menudo es porque él me impulsa a seguir y se sienta frente al teclado a escribir. Y yo que pensaba que la diferencia de edad era abismal entre los dos...

Trataremos de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

A propósito, he estado pensando en cambiar el penname, ya que Iván me ayuda tanto y le pone tanto esfuerzo y tiempo como yo...¿que les parece TequilaNervous & Ivanhoe? ¡Jajajajjaaaaa! ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!

Eso es todo por ahora, nos estamos viendo en breve, o por lo menos, eso espero...

¡Muchos abrazos para todos y todas!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La mosca en la sopa.

Para el momento en el que habían terminado de desempacar las reservas del año, Severus solo había tenido tiempo suficiente para darle un rápido tour por el salón de clases y su oficina, hasta que fuera hora de ir a cenar.

La cena fue un suceso melancólico. En apariencia, fue agradable, pero por dentro, dejó a Hermione lamentándose. Flitwick, McGonagall y Sprout le preguntaron por su vida, y ella tuvo que simular que no sabía nada sobre las de ellos. La peor parte fue con la Profesora Sinistra, que no demostró ningún interés en conocerla, prefiriendo pasar la cena con la nariz metida en un libro. Ese fue el mas doloroso recordatorio de lo mucho que había perdido.

Mientras tanto, el Director sonreía con esa expresión tan suya, durante todo el tiempo en el que se desarrolló ese campo minado conversacional.

Severus mantenía el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. Parecía que la única expresión de la que era capaz mientras esta en plena actividad oclumante era esa. Honestamente, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

La mayor parte de la cena se basó en discutir el nuevo inicio de clases y con las apuestas que se iniciaban sobre cuál casa ganaría la copa de las casas. Severus se abstuvo de participar en la diversión, a pesar de los intentos de integrarlo. Hermione pensó que era inusual para el maestro mas nuevo, el participar de las comidas y que los otros estaban tratando de hacerlo sentir bienvenido, aunque sin éxito.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Severus la acompañó hasta su casa. Una vez alejados de los otros, el malestar de Hermione se disipó. Conversaron sobre cuáles eran las esperanzas y expectativas de Severus para el año que estaba a punto de iniciar, los cambios que había planeado, e incluso, sobre la propia experiencia de Hermione con él y con el profesor, Slughorn y con otros profesores.

"No los espantes, ¿quieres? Ni los ataques." Dijo ella al doblar la esquina de Gladrags. "Algunos profesores gustan de hacer eso. Necesitan sentirse superiores y lo hacen a fuerza de humillar a los alumnos."

"¿Es eso lo que hacía yo?"

"¿Tú? ¡Noooooooooooo! Tú los intimidabas porque eras naturalmente superior. No tenías que probarlo."

Él se rió y ella sintió que podría reventar de gozo.

Él la miró con una abierta y honesta sonrisa, cargada de placer, y dijo: "¿Te das cuenta que tus ojos se agrandan cuando mientes? ¿Lo sabías?"

"¿De verdad? Mierda. Voy a tener que trabajar en eso."

"Deberías. Y también deberías trabajar en el hecho de que es obvio que estás escondiendo algo. Sé que has estado tratando de bloquearme todo este tiempo."

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Dumbledore dijo que debía mantenerte fuera de la exposición a información que sea potencialmente dañina para ti. Lo siento, sé que no soy buena en esto. Sólo he aprendido de libros. Pero ya que estamos con esto de la crítica constructiva, tal vez quieras trabajar en una mayor variedad de expresiones faciales cuando tienes las barreras activas. Te ves como un maniquí enojado."

Severus torció el gesto. "Anotado."

"Así que, ¿has estado tratando de ver mis pensamientos?"

Él se detuvo cuando alcanzaron los escalones de la casa de Hermione. . Con un gesto de molestia, y mirándose los pies, replicó. "Esta tratando de ver si la pasaste bien conmigo."

"Podrías haber preguntado."

"Demasiado Hufflepuff."

Ella se rió. "En verdad tuve una tarde grandiosa, Severus. Muy buena tarde. Y me gustaría que se repitiera."

Él le sonrió a la castaña y los oscuros ojos se iluminaron apenas en las esquinas. "A mi también me gustaría. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de cuándo podrá ser posible que nos veamos. El ciclo lectivo comienza en seis días. Después de eso, todo será un caos."

"Estaré por ahí. Seguro que podrás escaparte alguna que otra vez...durante los fines de semana de Hogsmeade, ¿no?"

El joven asintió. "Eso haré." La saludó con la mano. "Adiós. Ya vete a dormir."

Ella volteó y se detuvo cuando lo oyó preguntar.

"¿Qué tanto carácter?" Preguntó Severus cuando la chica ya estaba a mitad e la escalera.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Él alzó una mano y se frotó el entrecejo, en donde estaba el surco.. "Dijiste que me añadía carácter. Me estaba preguntando cuánto."

Ella le sonrió. "Bastante. Mucho, si mi opinión cuenta."

Él le sonrió también. "Cuenta." Replicó. "Ciertamente, tu opinión cuenta."

Ella se rió como colegiala y subió el resto de los escalones a los saltitos. "Buenas noches Severus."

"Duerme bien Hermione." Respondió él, antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, Hermione cerró la puerta y se recostó contra la lámina de madera, sonriendo sola, como una loca. Se había estado yendo a la cama por las últimas tres semanas, temiendo que él la odiara. Esta noche, ella se iría a la cama preguntándose que tanto le gustaba a Severus.

Con una felicidad burbujeante formándose en su pecho, como la que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, volvió a colocar los hechizos de protección.

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG-SS -HG-SS-HG-SS

Hermione recién había terminado con la atención de un cliente, cuándo sonó la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar. Ella alzó la vista y puso esa sonrisa automática que usaba, pero que se transformó en una auténtica sonisa cuando vio a Severus del otro lado del mostrador.

"¡Profesor Snape! Me estaba preguntando cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlo. ¿Cómo han sido las primeras dos semanas de clases?"

"Una tortura." Se descargó él. "He traído el apoyo visual de mi amargura." Sacó del bolsillo un frasco gordo que agrandó sin siquiera usar su varita. Era un envase de dos galeones, pero estaba casi totalmente vacío, sólo se veía una pequeñísima porción en el fondo, como del tamaño de un pedacito de uña, de lo que parecía ser piel seca. Ella se quedó mirando el contenido del envase, luego lo miró a él y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Eso, " casi escupió las palabras. "Es todo lo que queda de la provisión de todo un año de piel de serpiente arbórea."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. "No es cierto."

"Oh, si. Si, así es." Se lamentó Severus entre blasfemias suaves y maldiciones, salidas sólo de su creciente frustración. "¡Un total de ciento veinte galeones en ingredientes que han desaparecido en apenas dos semanas! No tengo el dinero para comprar mas. ¡La mitad de mi plan de estudios está en ruinas porque esos mocosos no tienen idea de lo que hacen! ¡Y eso es lo que ocurre en mi clase de EXTASIS! Esto es una completa pérdida de mi tiempo. Paso todo el día tratando de mantener alejados a esas bolsas de hormonas para que no se estén frotando contra cualquier superficie o entre ellos, o se reten a duelo en medio de la clase o los pasillos. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que lo hacen a propósito, tratando de envenenarse hasta la muerte en mi clase, solo para que me pongan frente al Winzegamot. La porquería que han desparramado por el piso, ha comido las suelas de tres pares de zapatos. Tuve que pedir unas botas hechas de piel de dragón a Noruega...¡me costaron una jodida fortuna! ¡Ya he gastado mas dinero como maestro de lo que realmente he ganado!"

Cuando hizo una pausa para respirar, se recargó sobre el mostrador, cayendo sobre el como un masa sin huesos. "Odio esto." Comenzó a decir, murmurando desde atrás de la cortina de cabello, sonando pequeño y derrotado. "No quiero ser un jodido maestro. ¿Puedo venir a trabajar aquí? ¿Contigo?"

Ella estiró la mano y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza. "Por supuesto que puedes.

Él levantó la cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder verla a través del cabello. "¿De verdad?"

"Absolutamente. Al Sr. Applethorn le agradas."

Severus volvió a dejar caer la cabeza con un ruido seco. "Mentirosa."

"Carajo. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? He estado trabajando en eso de cuidar que mis ojos no se agranden..."

"Parpadeas mucho." Murmuró él. "¿Ya almorzaste?"

"No. Estaba a punto de tomarme un descanso."

"Bien." Severus se enderezó y se puso a hacer girar el frasco sobre el mostrador. "¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?" Preguntó el joven mirando al frasco.

"Sería un honor. Y todavía me debes un trago." Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. "¡Sr. Applethorn! ¡Me voy a almorzar!"

"¡Muy bien, querida!"

La castaña se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en un clavito para luego tomar su bolso y apresurarse para salir de allí.

"Él siempre te llama 'querida'..." Siseó Severus en el oído de Hermione, mientras la seguía hasta la puerta. "Eso es un poco familiar, ¿no es así?"

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Tiene 81 años!"

"Igual..."

Ella se rió y él abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Una vez en la calle, Severus se transformó dramáticamente en otra persona. Su rostro se puso serio y sus ojos comenzaron a observar rostro por rostro. Él no caminaba por la calle. Él acechaba. Trotando para seguirle el paso, Hermione observó como la gente se apartaba de un salto y de manera inconsciente, de su camino. La castaña se sintió embargada de placer. Ese era él. Este era el hombre que había acechado en los pasillos de Hogwarts, aterrorizando a todo el mundo. Este era el Profesor Severus Snape.

Ella danzó hasta ponerse frente a él y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sonriéndole todo el tiempo. "¡Severus! ¡Ya tienes dignidad!"

Él la miró con una expresión confundida, pero luego, los ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par y se estiró con increíble rapidez para atraparla. "Cuidado con la farola."

Ella se quedó junto a él y echó una carcajada. "Lo siento. Es solo que me sentí tan excitada al verte después de todo este tiempo."

"¿De verdad? Así que los pantalones ya me quedan, ¿eh?"

"Si, pero tú sonríes mucho mas a menudo. ¿Sabes que? Te prefiero así, como eres ahora."

"¿En serio?" Severus la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Cuánto mas?"

"Mucho mas, de hecho."

"Bien." Dijo al final. "Porque uno se cansa de tener que competir con uno mismo."

"Oh, nunca hubo competencia. A tu otro yo le hubiera importado un comino mi persona. De hecho, creo que un comino hubiera tenido mas valor para él como ingrediente de pociones."

"Me parece difícil de creer."

"Recuerda que para cuando nos conocimos, tú ya habías estado enseñando por veinte años y yo resulté ser una terriblemente molesta estudiante."

"¿Lo eras?"

"Así es."

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Bueno...nunca escribía un ensayo de menos de tres pies..."

"Oh, dios..."

"Me robé tus ingredientes para poder preparar Poción Multijugos en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona, cuando estaba en segundo. "

Severus se detuvo de repente.

"Pero antes, en primero, prendí fuego a tu abrigo." Dijo ella riendo. Ella se dio la vuelta expectante, para ver su reacción, pero encontró a Severus prestando atención a otra cosa, no a ella. Siguió la mirada de él y sintió que su sonrisa se congelaba.

Sabía quién era ella. Había visto fotografías. De cualquier modo, sabía muy bien que, incluso sin haber visto las imágenes, reconocería a Lily Potter sin problemas. Ese abundante y sedoso cabello rojo, los verdes ojos, llenos de vivacidad, esa jodidamente perfecta figura, poco vista en una mujer que había dado luz recientemente, tan solo un mes atrás…

…y la forma en la que cada fibra del cuerpo de Severus comenzaba a vibrar.

Oh.

Hermione sintió el afilado cuchillo de los celos enterrarse sin piedad en su vientre. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas viviendo en una burbuja de felicidad, solo por la idea de poder llegar a ser algo mas que la amiga de Severus. El hombre que ella había conocido había sido terrorífico. El hombre del que había aprendido después de la guerra, después que él muriera, había sido un hombre trágico y terriblemente incomprendido. El hombre que Hermione había conocido, antes de caer en la madriguera del conejo, era totalmente distinto de la imagen que tenía en la cabeza. Era diferente pero el mismo, al mismo tiempo. Y a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo, el alfiler que podía estallar su burbuja estaba, ahora mismo, saludando alegremente y apresurándose en dirección a ellos.

De todas las mujeres con las que tenía que lidiar...¿Cómo podía esperar competir con esta?

"¡Severus! ¡Sabía que eras tú!" Dijo la mujer, en un tono suave y placentero. "Te vi desde el otro lado de la calle, pero no estaba del todo segura. ¡Pero es que te ves tan diferente!" Le sonrió de manera devastadora. "Y aún así, eres el mismo de siempre. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"He estado bien. " Replicó él gentilmente. Hermione nunca lo había oído hablar así.

"Supe que acabas de tener un hijo. Apenas se nota."

Lily se rió y se pasó la mano sobre el llano abdomen. "Es bastante obvio si te pones a mirar con cuidado. Harry ya tiene seis semanas y crece como una semillita. Es igual a su padre, con todo y el cabello negro y desordenado."

'_Claro,_ ' maldijo Hermione en su cerebro_. 'Háblale de tu esposo. Dinos también lo que le gusta comer de cena. ¿Por qué mierda no desapareces? ¡Tengo una cita!'_

"Así que...escuché que ahora eres profesor. Acabo de ir a visitar a Albus y me dijo cosas maravillosas sobre ti." La pelirroja le echó una mirada cargada de significado, tan quitada de sutileza.

No era una sorpresa esa mala fama de los Gryffindors.

"¿Eso dijo?" Replicó Snape. "Así es...la enseñanza es...es..."

'_Oh, dios...¡está temblando!'_

"Siempre supe que serías profesor." Dijo Lily. "Una vez que te enderezaras un poco, claro." Lo miró con una expresión cargada de mensajes privados. "Estoy segura que lo disfrutas."

"Oh, si...si, claro. Si. Mucho."

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

Severus se puso rojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos. "¿Lo estás? Si, bueno..."

"¿Quién es tu amiga?"

Hermione sintió el peso de la mirada de la otra mujer mientras era examinada y despedida con una cálida sonrisa. Eso requería habilidad.

"Ella es Hermione. Trabaja en la botica de la otra esquina."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tal? Soy Lily Potter, una vieja amiga."

"Un gusto." Contestó la castaña, con la mejor de las intenciones. "Yo soy la amiga nueva."

"¿Ah, si? ¡Qué agradable!" Se volvió a Snape. "Así que te encontraste una chica que juega con ingredientes para pociones. Qué maravilla. Apuesto a que te consigue descuento para todo. ¡Muy frugal!"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Farfulló el joven. "No es nada de eso. Para nada."

"¿No? Bueno, ya veo...entonces, dime, ¿cómo está tu padre? Leí sobre la muerte de tu madre. Lo siento tanto. ¿Recibiste mi carta?" Preguntó poniendo la mano sobre el bíceps de él. "Espero que tu padre esté bien..."

Severus alzó los hombros. "La verdad, no sé. Se fue a vivir con mi tía Peg. Ahora, yo vivo allí."

"¿En serio? ¿Te lo vas a quedar? Yo no lo haría, pero tal vez, el viejo vecindario ha cambiado. Admito que jamás regresé allí desde que mis padres se mudaron."

"Está igual..."

"Deberías ir a visitarme a Godric's Hollow un día de estos. Para ponernos al corriente, ¿sabes? James está metido en unos asuntos con Sirius y Remus, y yo debo quedarme sola en casa, dando vueltas, con la única compañía del bebé. Marlene lo está cuidando ahora. Es mi primera oportunidad para salir, desde que nació. ¿Te acuerdas de Marlene? ¿De la escuela?"

"¿McKinnon?"

"Esa misma..."

Dándose cuenta lentamente que era una causa perdida, Hermione aguardó pacientemente por otros cinco minutos mientras los otros dos se ponían al corriente y recordaban viejos tiempo, antes de dar vuelta atrás y regresar a la botica. No lloró. Estaba demasiado furiosa. Cuanto mas recordaba el episodio, mas se acercaba a perder por completo el control de la racionalidad. Todo se unió en un solo punto. Todo sus resentimientos sobre su papel en la vida había sido controlado por las últimas semanas, gracias a su torpe y sonriente Severus Snape. No pudo evitar reaccionar al ver su pequeña esperanza, destrozarse completamente.

Ya habían pasado unos buenos veinte minutos cuando vio a Severus mirando a través de la ventana, encolerizado. De inmediato desapareció de su vista. Quince minutos después, entró como un tornado, con una bolsa de comida de las Tres Escobas.

Caminó pesadamente hasta el mostrador y dejó caer la bolsa sobre éste. "¿Por qué te fuiste?" Preguntó con enfado.

"Siempre oí que tres son multitud." Retrucó ella con igual enojo..

"¡No fue así!"

"¡Y una mierda que no fue así! ¡Le dijiste que te gustaba enseñar!" Alzó los brazos al aire enfáticamente. "¡Lo odias! ¡Y eso era mas obvio que la nariz de tu rostro ya cuando tenía yo once años! ¡¿Y qué cuernos significa eso de 'ven a visitarme, mi marido no está y me siento sola?! ¡Es la invitación mas clara que obtendrás en medio de una agitada calle, a plena luz del día! Al menos en esta parte de la ciudad. Fue humillante forzarme a quedarme allí y ver."

"¡Eso no es lo que ella quiso decir!"

"¡No seas tan jodidamente estúpido, Severus! ¡No se trata de lo que ella realmente quiera, si no de lo que quiere que tú pienses que quiere!"

"¡Lily es una vieja amiga!"

"¡Lily es una desgraciada prejuiciosa! ¡¿Acaso no viste la manera en la que me echó?!"

"¡No entiendes nada!"

"¡Entiendo todo!" Gritó Hermione. Tomó la bolsa de comida que Severus le había llevado y se la arrojó de regreso. "Entiendo que cuando invitas a una chica a salir, no te olvidas de ella ni bien ves a otra que te gusta mas. ¡Es muy descortés!"

"Hermione..."

"¡No! Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas de qué estábamos hablando unos momentos antes que ella apareciera. ¡Quiero que me digas que no te encendiste como un candelabro cuando te sonrió!"

Él la miró con mucho enfado y frustración, y un obvio y doloroso remordimiento. No podía hacerlo. Ella lo sabía y él lo sabía. Dejó caer la bolsa sobre el mostrador otra vez y se dio la vuelta, para después retirarse del lugar, con la capa chasqueando a su alrededor, como una extensión de su furia.

Entonces, Hermione lloró.

Alzó la vista al escuchar pasos y se encontró con el Sr. Applethorn, mirándola con solidaridad. "Puedes ir a almorzar atrás, querida. Un buen llanto y algo para comer te hará sentir mucho mejor."

La chica tomó su almuerzo, esperando que él le pusiera un hechizo para mantenerlo caliente a lo que fuera que le había comprado, y presionó la bolsa contra el pecho, mientras se dirigía a su estación de trabajo con el corazón hecho pedazos.

N/T: Creo que las que no odiaban a Lily, lo harán desde ahora...entiendo que los sentimientos de Severus hacia Lily todavía están frescos, pero ¿es posible que un hombre se enceguezca tanto frente a una mujer? Porque ¡es innegable lo evidente que esa putarraca fue! ¡La muy pu** le restregó en la cara el hijo que tuvo con el maravilloso Potter y después le dice que la vaya a ver, que está sola y necesita compañía! ¡Un asco! Y la pobre Hermione...pobrecita ella, que lo quiere de verdad, y a pesar de saber todo lo que sabe de él, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez supo la putievans...y sin embargo lo quiere y se ilusiona con él...en fin...veremos que ocurre en el próximo capítulo...por supuesto, y como dije en innumerables ocasiones anteriores, me niego a traducir una historia que no tenga final feliz, así que se darán cuenta que esto no va a quedar así...ya verán los reales motivos que esa pelirroja de mierda tenía para decir lo que dijo...

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente los comentarios, los favoritos y su apoyo. Me llenan de ánimo leerlas, así que, ¡no dejen de comunicarse! Aunque no dejen reviews, pueden mandarme un PM y me cuentan que clase de historias les gustan o si tienen sugerencias para futuras traducciones.

Sin mas, el equipo traductor, TequilaNervous & Ivanhoe, se despiden hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡Que sigan bien!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Dedicado a Sole We, alias Agnes Snape, que ha tenido que aguantar algunas tormentas, pero que ya esta viendo un poco de sol...o por lo menos, eso espero...

Ensayo y error

1

Hermione pasó la vela por los bordes de la ventanita que tenía su pequeño departamento. Ahí. Justo ahí, había una entrada de aire frío. A medida que noviembre llegaba a una húmeda y miserable conclusión, el cuarto de la castaña comenzaba a mostrar sus imperfecciones. Las corrientes de aire helado solo era una falla. La falta de adecuada calefacción era otra.

La repentina ondulación de la llama de la vela señaló otra fisura en la moldura, y Hermione puso otro hechizo. Pasó el dorso de la mano por el marco de la ventana y confirmó que la brisa invasora había desaparecido.

Siguió cazándolas por las tablas de madera que corrían hasta la pared exterior.

Encontró una mas, deseando que fuera la última y exhaló. Lanzó un hechizo calentador a la antigua estufa. Solo deseaba calentar un poco la cama antes de meterse en ella. Fue entonces cuando oyó el sonido como de trueno, que se asociaba con una aparición, justo en su puerta, haciendo sonar la alarma de sus protecciones.

Sobresaltada, dio un salto y dejó caer la vela. Sin dejar pasar un segundo, volvió a tomarla, notando la cera que había manchado la alfombra de segunda mano, todo eso, mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva.

Escuchó el sonido amortiguado de un quejido grave y luego el sonido como de algo pesado que se dejaba caer contra la madera de la puerta y luego se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Aún así, ella no se movió.

Hubo un golpe, irregular, tímido incluso, no la clase de golpe firme de alguien que buscara algo allí. Confundida, se acercó un poco mas a la puerta. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Quien quiera que fuera, todavía estaba recostado contra la puerta. La chica escuchó como rasguños contra la madera, como si quien estaba ahí afuera, intentara voltear para responder. "Hermione...por favor..."

El vello de Hermione se alzó y rápidamente, bajó las protecciones y abrió la puerta. Severus estaba allí, en posición fetal, temblando, justo contra el marco de la puerta. La miró con tal alivio plasmado en el rostro, que el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con un ritmo doloroso. Salió y movió su varita en varias direcciones, tratando de ver si había algún peligro cerca. Sin dejar de mover los ojos de aquí para allá, , se acuclilló al lado de él y estiró la mano sin mirar, buscando el hombreo de Severus.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó con voz queda. Decidiendo que ya había revisado suficiente y que el área ya era segura, dirigió su mirada hacia el joven.

La luz de la luna iluminó una oscura mancha de sangre seca que ensuciaba el mentón y seguía su recorrido hacia el cuello de su blanca camisa. Además, sus músculos parecían estar teniendo unos espasmos incontrolables. Entiendo de pronto lo que estaba viendo, la chica farfulló. "¡Oh, dios! ¡No me respondas! ¡No hables! Ya te tengo..."

Se enderezó y conjuró un mobilicorpus, metiéndolo dentro de su apartamento, antes de cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Lo acomodó cuidadosamente sobre su cama y volvió a colocar los hechizos de seguridad, añadiendo una capa extra, solo para sentirse mas a salvo.

Luego se ocupó de Severus. Le hizo un fuerte hechizo de limpieza primero. El pobre hombre había perdido el control de sus esfínteres. Y luego le quitó las botas, murmurando con furia.

No había suficiente calor en el apartamento como para poder ayudarlo con los efectos residuales de la maldición cruciatus, ni tenía las pociones regeneradoras.

De pronto, recordó que tenía agua caliente sin límites en su baño. Con otro asustado movimiento de su varita, la puerta del baño se abrió y el agua comenzó a fluir, mientras el tapón se acomodaba evitando que el agua se escurriera. Un movimiento mas se aseguro que el agua fría moderada la temperatura del agua, de manera que no lo quemara vivo. Ni loca lo lastimaría mas de lo que ya estaba.

De inmediato le quitó la capa y dio vuelta los bolsillos. Lo levantó con suavidad, usando un hechizo, lo levantó. Hermione sollozó cuando lo escuchó gritar al ser movido con el mas absoluto cuidado para ser depositado en la tina llena de humeante agua, estando todavía totalmente vestido. Severus volvió a gemir y se movió espásticamente.

"Shhhh...esto es lo que necesitas..."

Una vez que Severus estuvo en la tina, ella arrodilló a su lado y comenzó echarle agua suavemente sobre la cabeza, con sus propias manos. "Respira." Dijo ella. "Toma aire. Respira profundamente. Aspira por la nariz, suéltalo por la boca."

Hermione pasó la hora que siguió hablándole suavemente, mientras seguía aplicando hechizos para tratar de aflojar los tensos músculos y tendones, que seguían contrayéndose una y otra vez. La chica mantenía el agua lo suficientemente caliente como para que penetrara en sus huesos, a fuerza de hechizos. Cada tanto, Hermione vaciaba la tina y la volvía a llena, y secaba el agua que Severus desparramaba. De vez en cuando, el joven abría los ojos, miraba con expresión miserable y le dedicaba una mirada cargada de gratitud y un millón de expresiones mas, que no necesitaban palabras. Ella volvía a arrullarlo y él cerraba los ojos una vez mas.

Con tiempo, los miembros de Severus se relajaron y sus músculos dejaron de tener espasmos. Al final, el cuerpo del muchacho se puso laxo y su agitada respiración, se serenó. Se había quedado dormido.

Hermione suspiró con alivio. Lo peor ya había pasado.

Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba, era descansar. Vació la tina y comenzó a secar a Severus a medida que el agua se iba por el drenaje, aplicando hechizos para secarlo y mantenerlo caliente simultáneamente.

Luego se secó ella misma y volvió a secar el suelo. Levitó a Severus de la tina hasta su propia cama, y lo cubrió con varias mantas. Luego, fue a sentarse frente a la mesita para observarlo.

Allí estaba él. Abrigado y seguro.

La castaña comenzó a sentir cómo le temblaba el cuerpo a causa de la cantidad de adrenalina que se había disparado en respuesta a los eventos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos y se permitió llorar.

Sea lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, él había acudido a su pequeño hogar. Había acudido a ella.

Y eso significaba muchísimo para ella.

Hermione despertó, aferrándose a la varita en su mano, cuando escuchó el sonido de una taza de té al ser colocada sobre la mesa, cerca de su cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces, confundida, y se enderezó de golpe, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando su cuello y espalda se estremecieron de dolor. Los recuerdos se hicieron presentes y los ojos castaños se abrieron enormemente. Había pasado la noche recostada contra la mesa, cubierta por las capas de ambos, mientras lo observaba revolverse entre sueños. Había reforzado las protecciones mágicas con celo casi maníaco, y se había sentado a vigilarlo, determinada a mantenerlo a salvo si alguien llegara e intentara hacerle daño. Obviamente había fallado. En algún momento se había quedado dormida.

La tenue luz de la mañana reveló a un Severus sentado frente a ella, viéndose un poco incómodo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó ella.

Él encogió los hombros y se quedó mirando la taza que tenía ente las manos. "Mucho mejor, gracias a ti." Las palabras salían con pesadez., como si su lengua no estuviera trabajando como debiera. Ella supuso que así debía ser. Su propia experiencia le informaba que era mas que seguro que se hubiera mordido la lengua de la forma mas cruel la noche anterior. Severus se había curado a sí mismo, si se basaba en el vacío frasco de poción que había en su bolsillo.

La chica se sintió aliviada. "Me hace muy feliz."

"¿Cómo supiste cómo ayudarme?" Preguntó Severus, señalando vagamente hacia el baño. "El calor..."

Hermione encogió los hombros. "No quieres escuchar esa historia. No ahora." Respondió ella. "Pregúntame de nuevo cuando no esté tan fresco en tu memoria."

Ella vio el horror todavía atrapado en su mirada al aceptar su respuesta.

"¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?" Preguntó la castaña.

Severus desvió la mirada y se bebió un sorbo de su té, torciendo el gesto de dolor.

"Está bien. No tienes que contarme ahora. No cuando aún estás dolorido y aún no estás listo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Necesitas otra poción? Puedo ir hasta la botica..."

El muchacho dejó salir una risa afectada por los dolores. "Ya has hecho suficiente." Movió la mano hacia la cama, ya perfectamente arreglada. "Mas que suficiente. Estaré bien."

Se quedó en silencio y ella aprovechó para volver a llenar las tazas con mas té, permitiendo que la tranquilidad de la mañana llenara a Severus como lo había hecho el calor del agua en sus huesos.

Él dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y ella preguntó. "¿Tienes clases esta mañana?"

Severus asintió. "¿Y tú? ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?"

"Si...pero tengo que estar allí al mediodía. Hoy me toca quedarme hasta las siete. El Sr. Applethorn tiene unos horarios muy raros."

"Ya veo..." Se movió en su silla y se puso de pie. "Casi son las seis. Si me voy ahora, podrás dormir un rato."

"¿Estás listo para irte? Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras."

Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de una expresión salvaje pero volvió a mirar fijamente la puerta. "Si no me voy ahora, no me iré jamás..." susurró.

Ella también se puso de pie y se acercó a él, presionando con suavidad, como una oferta de apoyo. Él se volvió lentamente y le miró la mano. " No me gusta mucho esto de ser héroe." Dijo con vos queda.

Ella torció el gesto y apretó un poco mas el hombro de él. "A mi tampoco me gustó."

Él la miró y ella se aguantó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al ver las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse en los ojos de él.

"¿Te comiste el almuerzo que te llevé ese día?" Preguntó él.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza. "Claro que si."

"Bien."

Ella se quitó la capa de él, que todavía llevaba puesta, y se la ofreció. Cuando se la puso, se volvió hacia ella. Hermione esperaba que le agradeciera o se despidiera, no que le dijera, con vos apenas audible. "Te extrañé..."

Ella tuvo que luchar para mantener sus emociones a raya y que no se dispararan hasta su rostro. "Yo también te extrañé." Dijo ella, asintiendo furiosamente.

"¿Me dejas regresar?"

"Por favor..."

Ella se desmoronó cuando vio el alivio fluir en su rostro, y la forma en la que cerró los ojos e inhalaba profundamente.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron y los labios de ella temblaban cuando dijo. "Lo siento tanto..."

Y ella lo decía por todo. Por la forma en la que había reaccionado la última vez que se habían visto. Por lo que había tenido que sufrir la noche anterior, por la forma en la que había irrumpido en su vida, como un toro en un bazar...

Él negó con la cabeza. "No lo sientas." Parecía que quería decir algo mas, pero solo se puso la capa y la abrochó. "Dumbledore estará esperándome." Dijo él. "No me puedo quedar mas...a pesar de lo que pueda desear hacer..."

"Está bien." Contestó ella. "Hablaremos mas en otro momento."

Él asintió, y luego de un momento, tímido e incómodo, se retiró. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por un largo rato, aguardando por el sonido de las botas de él bajando las escaleras. Con finalmente lo escuchó, suspiró. Se quitó las pantuflas, se metió en la cama, y se acurrucó bajos las cobijas, quedándose dormida envuelta en el perfume de Severus.

2

"Gracias, vuelva pronto." Hermione siguió con los ojos al último cliente del día, lista para pasar el cerrojo. Fue cuando vio a Severus parado junto a la puerta.

"¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! Pasa." Dijo ella con alegría, mirando por encima del hombro de él, observando la calle vacía. Cerró la puerta y le echó llave. "Estaba a punto de cerrar. Tienes una puntería perfecta."

Él la miró desde lo alto. "Esta mañana me dijiste que cerraban a las siete...no ha sido cuestión de puntería."

Ella se rió. "Es verdad. Pero tienes que admitir, que después de esta mañana, tenemos permitidas algunas tonterías por los nervios. Solo deja que junte mis cosas y cierre con llave algunos gabinetes."

"Toma el tiempo que necesites."

Ella se quedó quieta al escuchar su tono de voz. Ni un gramo de calidez en ella. Pero él se había puesto a inspeccionar los estantes de pociones, así que se apresuró a terminar con sus tareas.

Se echó la capa sobre los hombros, se acercó a donde estaba Severus, rígido e incómodo, junto a la puerta.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó ella, intimidada por su actitud.

"Bien. Ahora estoy bien."

"Bien. Quiero decir, mejor que bien. Me siento mucho mas tranquila. Estaba...preocupada."

Una suave elevación de los labios del joven fue toda la expresión que se permitió demostrar. "Traigo un mensaje." Dijo al fin.

"¿Ah, si?...pensé que venías a visitarme."

Severus torció el gesto. "He sido enviado a invitarte al Baile del Solsticio." Continuó. "Un evento para ex alumnos, el día veintiuno, en Hogwarts."

Ella no podía deducir nada de la expresión de él. "¿Has sido enviado?"

"Por el Director. Me ha ordenado mezclarme con los Mortífagos que asistan a la fiesta. Si accedes a ir conmigo, te harás pasar por mi novia. Se espera que seas capaz de congraciarte con mis asociados para que luego nos inviten a los dos a los eventos de verano.."

"Ya veo." Dijo ella.

"¿Si?"

"No, la verdad. Pero entiendo lo suficiente como para hacer mi parte, estoy segura."

Rápido como un parpadeo, la aparente calma de Severus se resquebrajó y Hermione pudo ver los flashes de furia.

"¿Y cuál es exactamente tu parte?" Saltó él. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la Orden?" Se acercó mucho a ella y casi se abalanzó sobre la chica. "Quiero la verdad. ¿Te arrojaste a propósito aquél día?¿Alguien te ordenó que lo hicieras? ¿O es que este futuro alternativo del que me hablaste no fue mas que un cuento para niños? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?"

La cabal furia en el rostro del joven atemorizó a Hermione. Este era el Snape que conocía. Prejuicioso, peligroso y mas que solo un poco paranoico.

"¡No!" Hermione se alejó de Severus, pero él la siguió. "¡Nunca me convertí oficialmente en miembro de la Orden!"

Él se quedó mirándola con creciente furia y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había abierto los ojos y que parpadeaba sin control, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

En un arranque de pánico, lo tomó del rostro y sostuvo su mirada mientras dejaba caer las protecciones mentales que siempre mantenía fuertes cuando estaba con él. Sintió la mente del joven lanzarse sin pensarlo, como un cuchillo que cortaba a través de las delicadas defensas que aún quedaban. Sabía que si no quedaban restricciones, Severus podría encontrar mas de lo que era seguro que supiera, así que tomó el grupo de recuerdos que quería que viera y las empujó hacia el frente de su mente, bombardeándolo con imágenes.

La silenciosa maldición de Dolohov, acercándose hacia ella, sin darle tiempo ni a pensar. Ella misma, yaciendo en el suelo, sangrando después que la jodida maldición le abriera el pecho...

El obliviate que le lanzara a sus padres y tener que ver cómo su propia imagen se desvanecía de los recuerdos de sus padres, para siempre...

La pelea, otra vez con Dolohov, esta vez en un café muggle...

Cuando tomó a Harry de la mano y saltaron a través de una ventana y el suelo se veía tan lejos...

Los días que pasó muerta de hambre y frío en aquella tienda de campaña, leyendo la biografía no autorizada de Dumbledore, mientras vigilaba a Harry que se recuperaba de la mordedura de la serpiente...

Los gritos desgarradores que casi le reventaban los pulmones, mientras se retorcía en el suelo de la mansión Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange se reía como loca mientras Lucius y Narcisa observaban...

Saltando al gélido lago desde el enfadado dragón, sufriendo quemaduras y sangrando...

Corriendo y esquivando y gritando, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se enloquecía en un paroxismo de odio hacia la gente como ella...

Observando con horror mientras la vida, la sangre y los recuerdos del Profesor Snape se escapaban de su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se pusieron inexpresivos y exhalaba el último respiro...

Hermione cerró los ojos y retiró las manos del rostro de Severus, dándole la espalda para desabrochar los primeros botones de su túnica. Volvió a darse la vuelta, y abriendo un poco la prenda le reveló las cicatrices que desfiguraban su piel desde la clavícula hasta el esternón. La gruesa cicatriz que había dejado Dolohov y las marcas de los crucios, aplicados a quemarropa. Los ojos del joven se agrandaron por el horror del espectáculo. Eventualmente, ella no aguantó mas y se volteó una vez mas, para volver a cubrirse.

"Ningún cuento para niños." Susurró ella. "Te he contado las verdades que es seguro que sepas. Cuando tuve que elegir, preferí omitir las verdades a contarte mentiras." Lo miró por encima del hombro y pudo ver la pena en su rostro. "No tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que murió, pero creo que ya empiezas a entenderlo. Tu Señor Tenebroso está loco. Y lo único que quiere, es destruir a nuestro mundo. Nuestro mundo se volvió un desquicio en mi tiempo. En ese último año, si me hubieran ordenado que me lanzara a tus pies para prevenir toda esa locura, lo hubiera hecho." Con un suspiro, la castaña sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa. "Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió."

Él se estremeció y cerró los ojos. "Tan viejo..." murmuró el. "¿Por qué me veo tan viejo? Ni siquiera debía tener cuarenta años..."

"¿Cuántas noches como la de anoche crees que tuviste que pasar antes de envejecer antes de lo debido? ¿Cuánto crees que podrías haber soportado la pena de pensar en que habías matado a la chica que amabas, antes que la culpa se apropiara de tus facciones?" Exhaló pesadamente. "Tuviste una vida terrible, Severus. Sinceramente, deseo que esta sea mucho mejor. Al menos, esta vez, la mujer que amas sigue con vida." Concluyó ella con voz queda. "Al menos pude hacer eso por ti, aunque sea eso solo."

El pecho de Severus se expandió al respirar hondo. Cuando soltó el aire, se veía mas pequeño por el esfuerzo.

Desinflado.

"Hermione...tú...lo siento. Estaba equivocado al dudar de ti. Muy equivocado." Se volvió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Severus?"

Él se detuvo, moviendo la cabeza para mirarla.

"Será un honor asistir al baile contigo."

El rostro del joven se contorsionó en una mueca de frustrada furia mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta con el puño. "Quería invitarte..." comenzó a decir con culpa. "Y luego..." Dejó caer el brazo y suspiró.

"Y luego, Dumbledore encontró la manera de usar tu vida personal para la causa."

Él asintió y bajó la cabeza, apenado.

"Hace eso todo el tiempo." Añadió ella. "A veces creo que no se puede aguantar. No me sorprendería si descubriera que envió a Lily a buscarte aquél día...para intentar hacerte sentir mas aceptado."

Severus se veía miserable. Asintió. "Exactamente como dijiste." Susurró.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó un hombro contra la puerta, observando el suelo. "Yo esta tan...patéticamente agradecido por haberme ganado su respeto. ¿No era ahora un gran hombre? ¿NO me había convertido en unos de sus preciados elegidos? ¿Los elegidos de Dumbledore? Solo que esta mañana, después de reportar todo lo que había descubierto, me di cuenta que no era mas que un peón, uno de tantos." Alzó la mirada hacia ella. "Siento como si hubiera cambiado un amo por otro."

Ella se rió con malicia. "Así es. Pero al menos este nuevo amo, tiene la vista puesta en el altruismo, aunque de una manera mercenaria. Él nos salvará a todos, incluso si tiene que destruir a algunos de nosotros."

Él dejó escapar una risa que nada tenía que ver con el humor. " Eso parece."

Dejó caer la cabeza una vez mas y la miró a través de una cortina de cabellos negros. "¿Te puedo llevar a comer? Prometo cumplir mi palabra esta vez."

Ella dio un paso al frente y aceptó. " Me encantaría."

El joven le obsequió una sonrisa. Pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin.

Hermione apagó las velas con un movimiento de su varita y puso llave a las puertas una vez hubieron salido.

Severus le ofreció el brazo con entorpecida galantería, y ella se aferró de él, a la altura del codo. La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó mientras se desaparecían de allí.

N/T: Chicas, estamos tratando de no demorar mucho con cada actualización. Esperamos estar haciendo un trabajo aceptable.

Como ven, las cosas entre los dos se ponen mejor, despacito, pero con firmeza. La Evans no volverá a ponerse en el medio, aunque lo intentará. Pero Severus no volverá a verla de la misma manera. Pronto sabrán por qué.

Iván y yo esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia. ¡No olviden dejar reviews! Por favor, cuéntennos lo que opinan hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias a toda la gente que ha agregado la historia a sus favoritas. Muchas gracias también a quienes dejaron reviews. Y un gracias enorme para las fieles lectoras de siempre, que nunca fallan y nos alegran el día. Y un gracias mas, para las chicas del Escuadrón, que siempre saben hacerme reír y siempre tienen la mejor onda.

Gracias!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Mesa para Dos

1

Aparecieron en un estacionamiento, y de inmediato, Severus movió su varita sobre su cuerpo. A continuación, hizo lo mismo sobre el cuerpo de ella. Había puesto un glamour sobre la ropa de ambos. Ahora, él llevaba puesto un pesado abrigo cruzado y unos pantalones color caqui. Ella tenía puesto un largo abrigo de lana sobre un sweater y jeans.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó ella.

"En Aberdeen. Pensé que sería menos probable que nos encontremos con alguna persona del mundo mágico. ¿No te importa, verdad?"

Ella lo miró con el rostro iluminado. "Para nada."

El joven hizo un gesto con la mano, hacia el restaurante mientras empezaban a caminaban. "¿Te gustan los mariscos?"

"Claro."

"Hay un lugar, justo ahí. Nunca he ido, pero recuerdo haber oído sobre él una vez, y siempre lo recuerdo."

"¿Dónde escuchaste?"

El joven torció el gesto. "En el funeral de mi mamá. Un par de mujeres, tú sabes, esas viejas que van a cada funeral. Bueno, esas mujeres estaban hablando de ese lugar." Exhaló pesadamente y hundió los puños en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Ellas eran las únicas personas además de mí, el reverendo y el enterrador. Recuerdo cada cosa que se dijo allí."

No pudiendo ser capaz de decir algo en vistas de lo que Severus había dicho, ella solo bajó la mirada y lo siguió por el estacionamiento.

2

"Tenemos reservaciones." Dijo él, disimuladamente tocando el libro de registros con su varita. "Prince."

El encargado bajó la mirada, hacia el libro y buscó el nombre. Luego les dedicó una sonrisa. "Ah, si. Por aquí."

Hermione y Severus lo siguieron hasta una esquina recluida, lejos del ruido del resto del restaurante. Sonriendo amablemente, el hombre dejó las cartas sobre la mesa. Él le quitó el abrigo a ella y lo colgó de un gancho en la pared, justo a un lado de su mesa. Una vez que se sentaron, revisaron las bebidas, para finalmente, decidirse por unas pintas de cerveza. Después de todo, él todavía se la debía.

Hermione miró por encima de su menú y lo vio contemplando las posibles elecciones con la misma feroz intensidad que había visto en su rostro cuando calificaba trabajos. Tuvo que levantar un poco mas su carta para ocultar la sonrisa que le nació.

"¿Tienes alguna preferencia para la entrada?" Preguntó él.

"Los mejillones al vapor se ven deliciosos, pero creo que me gustaría el salmón de Shetland como plato principal. ¿Ya has decidido que quieres?"

Él cerró su propio menú, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Yo pediré lo mismo."

"¿Demasiadas opciones?" Preguntó ella.

"No tengo idea de lo que son la mitad de las cosas." Admitió el joven en voz baja.

"Yo tampoco. Elegí las únicas dos cosas que sabía lo que eran." La castaña arrugó la nariz. "Te diré algo. Tú pide los mejillones y el salmón y yo pediré algo de lo que no sabemos qué es. Y si odiamos lo que elegí, comeremos tus platillos."

Él la miró con profunda gratitud y dijo. "De acuerdo."

Ella se rió y admitió. "La verdad es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de comer muy variado, incluso cuando era niña. Mis padres estaban en la onda macrobiótica, así que la única vez que podía comer algo normal era cuando estaba en casa de algún amigo. Esa fue una de las muchas cosas que adoré de Hogwarts. Todo ese paraíso colestérico en mi plato, solo para mi. Comencé a explorar restaurante por cuenta propia el año pasado. Y en general, eran lugares en donde ponías tu comida en una bandeja o en una bolsa grasosa. Y esos lugares nunca tienen manteles. ¿Sabes? Siempre me resultó raro ir a sentarme en un lugar como este. Al menos, me parecía raro hacerlo sola."

Él le hizo un gesto cómplice y asintió. "Sientes que todo el mundo te está mirando a ti nada mas, preguntándose dónde está la persona que se supone te tiene que acompañar..."

"Exactamente." Afirmó ella.

Hicieron su pedido y les trajeron sus bebidas, y Severus parecía estar casi relajado. El trauma de desastre de mas temprano parecía haberse disipado, y Hermione sentía como si tuviera que esforzarse mucho mas para evitar sonreír como una lunática.

"¿Qué es esa cara que estás poniendo?" Preguntó él de repente. "No logro discernirlo."

Ella se rió y se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Podemos llamar a esto una cita? Ya sabes, ¿tú que pasas por mi y me llevas a cenar? ¿Y no solo porque somos un par de amigos que sale a comer algo?"

Él se puso pálido y parecía estar un poco molesto.

"O no..." Se apresuró Hermione a decir. "No tiene por qué ser así. Lo lamento, solo estaba actuando como una tonta."

"No. Para nada." Farfulló él. Exhaló y dejó caer los hombros. "Es solo que...yo pensé que ya estábamos en una cita."

"¿De verdad? ¡Oh! ¡Pero si eso es mucho mejor!" Ahora si que estaba segura que la sonrisa en su rostro era, definitivamente, la de una lunática.

"Eeeehhhh...aaahhh...¿por qué?"

Ella volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa y le susurró. "Porque nunca estuve en una cita. Esta la primera."

Las cejas de Severus se dispararon hacia arriba, para luego, sonreírle y admitir. "También la mía."

"Solo he tenido un novio en mi vida, y él nunca me llevaba a ningún lado. Nunca me hubiera traído a Aberdeen a comer mariscos en un restaurante que quisiera conocer, eso seguro."

Ese comentario fue como el combustible para mas preguntas.

"Así que...¿dónde está él ahora?" Preguntó el joven, mirando a su jarra de cerveza como si quisiera perforarla.

"¿Ron? Estoy segura que en este momento está muy contento, en algún lugar de Devon, llenando sus pañales."

Él hizo un gesto. "Oh, si. Lo olvidé por un momento."

Ella se rió otra vez. "Yo también comienzo a olvidarlo. Puedo pasar días sin recordar que estoy...desplazada..."

"¿Lo extrañas?"

"¿A Ron? No mas de lo que extraño a los demás. Nos separamos nueve meses antes de llegar aquí. Fue un buen amigo, pero algo mas...no fue una buena idea. Al final, perdimos nuestra amistad y terminé perdiendo a su familia también." Suspiró. "Esa fue una de las razones por las que no tenía a donde ir. Una de las razones por las cuales me estaba yendo a Ámsterdam, para empezar mi gran viaje. En ese momento, pensé que había perdido todo y necesitaba salir al mundo, a encontrarme a mí misma. La perspectiva es una hija de puta."

Severus arrugó su nariz al escuchar el pobre intento de humor. "¿Todavía quieres viajar?" Preguntó.

Hermione pensó un poco sobre eso. "¿Sabes que? No he ido a ningún lado, y aún así, me siento como Odiseo. No. Ya no quiero. He decidido que si salgo a viajar, quiero tener un lugar al cual regresar, en donde tenga a una Penélope que me espere. Creo que quiero eso primero. Establecerme. Luego podré viajar."

Él asintió varias veces. "Creo que entiendo."

"¿De verdad?"

"No del todo, pero la mayoría. Siempre quise viajar, pero creo que me preocupaba que cuando regresara, lo que estuve extrañando mientras no estaba, ya no estaría allí."

"¡Exacto!"

Aguardaron a que el camarero se acercara a la mesa con sus platos. Para Severus, los mejillones. Y para Hermione...

"Carpaccio para la dama."

"Gracias."

El camarero se retiró, dejando a los dos mirando la comida en silencio. "No creo que eso esté cocido..." comentó él en voz baja.

"Yo tampoco lo creo..."

"¿Qué hay en la ensaladera?"

"Remolacha y rábanos picantes."

"¿Qué se hace con eso?"

"No sé...miremos alrededor, a ver si alguien mas lo está comiendo. Haremos lo que esa persona hace..."

Los dos se pusieron a mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor.

"¡Allí!" Siseó Severus. "La mujer gorda envuelta en Lurex naranja. Lo ha enrollado alrededor..." Se dio la vuelta y asintió. "Si. Parece que la remolacha es un condimento. Eso si sabe lo que hace...ciertamente no creo que sepa cómo vestirse..."

Hermione sonrió. "No creo que yo pueda verme peor, ¿o si?"

"Ni en el peor de tus días."

Ella sonrió deslizó una rebanada en el condimento. Él la miró con atención, como si estuviera esperando que derritiera un caldero o algo por el estilo. La chica mordió un trozo y lo saboreó, masticando despacio. "¡Oh! Está muy bueno. Prueba..."

Le pasó el tenedor y él se comió lo que quedaba del bocado. Las cejas del muchacho se alzaron y sus ojos se cerraron. Al cabo de unos momentos, Severus asintió. "Es delicioso. Mira, prueba unos mejillones..." Tomó el plato de ella y sirvió unas porciones. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando él le devolvió el plato, y ambos sonrieron.

3

Para el final de la comida, Hermione se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y bebió un sorbo de vino. "Estoy tan llena que podría reventar." Comentó, palpándose el vientre. "¡Todo estuvo delicioso!"

"Así es." Dijo él, dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa. "Gracias. He disfrutado mucho esta primera cita."

"Igual para mi. Es la mejor primera cita que he tenido jamás."" Percibiendo que el disfrute juntos estaba a punto de terminar, decidió preguntar. "¿Estás listo para contarme sobre lo que pasó anoche?"

Él asintió gravemente, como con remordimiento. Con un discreto movimiento de su varita, puso un muffliato sobre la mesa.

"Tuve una entrevista con el Señor Tenebroso." Comenzó a decir con voz queda. "La primera vez desde que cambié bandos."

"Eso pensé. ¿Qué salió mal?"

El joven dejó escapar una amarga risa. "Yo. Aparentemente, un exceso de confianza en mí mismo. Estaba demasiado cambiado. Y necesitaba que me bajaran los humos un poco,"

La castaña torció el gesto. "¿Logró pasar por tus barreras mentales?"

"No. En este punto, estoy muy seguro que solo la muerte podrían derribar mis murallas mentales. Pero puse mucho de mi terror detrás de esas murallas, así que él no pudo verlo. Parece que no me veía lo suficientemente aterrorizado. Ese fue un error estúpido que no pienso repetir."

"Viviste para aprender..."

El joven asintió. "Así es." Sus ojos se pusieron tristes mientras repetía. "Así es."

Alzó su copa de vino y lo hizo girar un poco. "Estoy aprendiendo mucho. De hecho, he estado aprendiendo un poco de lo que le contaste al Director. Sé de esas pequeñas porciones de alma que estuviste tratando de reunir. Pudimos destruir una. Un anillo. Un asunto pesado, debo decir. También he estado conociendo algunos miembros de la Orden." La miró a los ojos. "Y estuve pasando un tiempo con Lily."

El corazón de Hermione se llenó de fría escarcha. Bebió otro sorbo de vino y trató de enmascarar su reacción.

"Eso debe haber sido lindo."

Severus hizo un mohín. "No hagas eso." Comenzó a decir. "Prefiero que grites a que pretendas que no pasa nada."

Ella se puso seria y encogió los hombros. "Ya acordamos sobre la cita. ¿No? Que ya había finalizado." La chica hizo girar el vino dentro de su copa, observando cómo el líquido subía y bajaba dentro de la copa. "Mira, ya conozco la mayoría de la historia que tuviste con ella. Creo que es muy injusto, pero allá tú. Sé que fueron amigos cuando niños, pero no me agrada la forma en la que te trató cuando estaban en la escuela. Le dijiste algo horrible, acepto eso, yo también estaría enfadada, pero trataste de disculparte. No entiendo por qué no te perdonó." Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Honestamente, no entiendo por qué crees que es tan maravillosa, pero tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal por sentir algo por ella. Quiero ser tu amiga, y eso incluye el no juzgarte por la gente que te agrada. Si desea ser amigo e Lily otra vez, ahora que ella te encuentra aceptable, no tengo ningún derecho a opinar."

Bebió un sorbo y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. "Pero mas te vale que entiendas que sí tengo opiniones." Alzó la mirada y lo encontró sonriéndole.

"Sospecho que tienes muchas." Dijo él. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso los brazos encima, entrelazando sus propios dedos e inspeccionándolos. "Soy un poco lento en lo tocante a las chicas. Sé que esta admisión me humilla, pero sospecho que ya te habías dado cuenta. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en lo que dijiste luego que nos encontráramos con ella. Y estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo que pasé con ella. Al principio, estaba tan enojado contigo que fui a ver su horrible bebé, solo para molestarte." Exhaló y alzó la mirada, con el rostro lleno de decepción. "Sin embargo, desde entonces, me he visto forzado a aceptar el hecho de que estabas en lo correcto."

Hermione suspiró, sintiendo el dolor que Severus emanaba. Lo siento." Dijo ella en voz baja.

Él cerró los ojos brevemente y asintió. Tomó aire y luego levantó los hombros. "La he amado siempre." Comenzó a decir, con el mismo tono de voz de un niño perdido. "Siempre supe que no era digno de ella, así que el no poder tenerla, era mas fácil de aceptar." Se volvió a sentar con la espalda contra el asiento. "Es un poco humillante darme cuenta que ella trataría de jugar conmigo. Tenías toda la razón. Parece que está encerrada en la casa todo el día y estaba sintiendo que no tenía nada que hacer. Su contribución al conflicto, aparentemente, era asegurar mi lealtad, según las órdenes de Dumbledore. Y no tuvo reparos en actuar su parte porque necesitaba un poco de adoración."

La castaña torció el gesto, contagiada por el dolor de él, e hizo un ruido con la garganta, que era como una extraña mezcla de enfado y simpatía. "Oh, Severus. No me extraña entonces que no confiaras en mí. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

Se frotó la cara y exhaló pesadamente. "Estaba siendo tan linda conmigo. Justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? Y me echaba esas miraditas, como si de verdad le agradara que estuviera allí, hablando con ella...Y todo ese tiempo escuchaba esa vocecita en mi cabeza, diciéndome que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto." Los ojos oscurísimos la miraron y los labios del joven se hicieron una línea tensa. "Esa voz es remarcablemente similar a la tuya."

Ella hizo un gesto. "Lo siento." Murmuró. "Casi."

Él le sonrió con sequedad. "Como sea, cuando las dudas se hicieron muy grandes, me metí en su mente. La verdad estaba justo allí, en l superficie. ¡Dios! De verdad ama a ese imbécil. No entiendo por qué...y jugar así conmigo..." Apretó las manos en puños. "He sido tan estúpido..."

"No..." Comenzó a decir ella con dulzura. "No eres un tonto. Dumbledore sabía que ella era tu debilidad aún. Tú no tenías idea que pudiera hacer algo así. ¿Cómo podrías saber?"

Severus miró sus manos de mala gana. "El asunto es, si no me hubieras orientado en esa dirección, nunca lo hubiera sospechado. La hubiera dejado seguir con su juego, la hubiera dejado engañarme , e incluso, me hubiera sentido agradecido por el privilegio." Suspiró. "Casi resiento el hecho de saber. Creo que hubiera preferido seguir siendo el idiota del pueblo."

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el intenso resentimiento y la profunda simpatía que peleaban una contra otra. Alzando los hombros, se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial?" Formuló la pregunta tranquilamente, en parte con amargura y en parte con verdadera confusión.

Él se quedó pensando en la respuesta mientras traían la cuenta. La pagó, moviendo ausentemente la mano en el aire cuando el camarero le preguntó si necesitaba cambio. Luego echó un largo suspiro.

"Ya no sé." Empezó diciendo. "Si me hubieras hecho esta pregunta hace unos meses, podría haber estado hablando todo el día. "¿Ahora?" Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se volvió para mirarla. "Me he estado preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez. No tengo respuesta. Creo..." Su rostro se arrugó con asco. "Creo que pudo haber sido gratitud. Ella era mi única amiga. Me hacía sentir normal cuando estaba con ella. Se preocupaba hasta si caía y me raspaba una rodilla. No siempre fue tan hueca. Hubo una época en la que solo hablaba de pociones y sus calificaciones y socialismo. No era como si alguno de los dos entendiera bien de lo que se trataba, pero sonaba radical. Ella era lista. Muy lista. Entonces, todo comenzó a cambiar...aparecieron las hormonas, supongo. Ella era tan jodidamente hermosa. Me sentía orgulloso de ser visto con ella, ¿sabes?" Se puso de pie y tomó los abrigos transfigurados que colgaban del gancho. "A medida que crecíamos, ella se hacía mas y mas hermosa, y yo mas...mas como esto..." Dijo él con un movimiento de su mano, señalando su rostro con disgusto.

"Severus, tu no eres..."

"No." Dijo el de repente, mientras la ayudaba con su abrigo. "Tengo un espejo y un castillo lleno de jovencitas llenas de opiniones al respecto.. Tú eres honesta. Eso me gusta de ti. Incluso si eso te convierte en un dolor en el trasero."

Comenzó a caminar, con las manos metidas en lo profundo de los bolsillos del abrigo y los hombros tratado de cubrir las orejas. Ella lo siguió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vez que estuvieron otra vez en la calle, él comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Era cuestión de tiempo para que ella comenzara a sentir vergüenza de ser vista conmigo. Traté de compensar siendo inteligente, pero eso no funcionó. Traté entonces ser poderoso, respetado. Dicen que el poder es la compensación para la falta de muchas otras cosas, ¿no? Solo que no conseguí poder, ¿o si? Terminé aterrorizado. Estaba tan sobre pasado...Nunca creí de verdad la mierda que proclamaban. Solo creí que así era. Es fácil creer en esas idioteces cuando tienes los bolsillos llenos de furia y lo gastas en la primera cosa brillante que se te cruza. Pensé que mis problemas eran causados por la elección de mi madre, cuando eligió a mi padre. Lo creía de todo corazón. Pensaba que si se hubiera casado con un mago, yo no hubiera terminado miserable y horrible."

Hermione se rió con sarcasmo. "¿Nunca se te ocurrió que si se hubiera casado con alguien mas, tú nunca habrías nacido?"

Él le sonrió fugazmente. "Nah. Eso nunca se me pasó por la mente. Además del hecho de ser muy parecido a mi madre, me había convencido a mí mismo que podría haber sido un hombre fuerte y atractivo y respetado, como Lucius Malfoy o el Señor Tenebroso.

Ella alzó las manos. "El primero no es nadie a quien envidiar, y el segundo, no es mas que un criminal demente. Y si no lo detenemos a tiempo, te aseguro que desarrollará un serio caso de fealdad. Y no olvides algo. Él y tú comparten el mismo tipo de sangre. Él también es mestizo. No hay nada superior en él. Para nada."

"Si...eso dijiste y Dumbledore lo confirmó. Eso fue una sorpresita." Alzó los hombros. "Como sea, el convertirme en Mortífago fue el peor error de mi vida. En realidad no entendía en lo que me metía. No era la magia oscura, esas cosas siempre me habían fascinado, y para ser honesto, el asunto de la sangre nunca me molestó. Estaba demasiado enojado con los muggles que habían hecho de mi vida un infierno como para que me importara. No. Fue la doctrina con lo que no pude llegar a término. Todos actuaban con tal superioridad, pero la realidad era que solo se estaban esclavizando. Sacando lo peor de cada uno. Me vi envuelto en una miríada de sociópatas y sádicos. Después de presenciar la primera tortura a muerte de un muggle, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo esquivándole la mirada. Me enfermaba de miedo que pudiera ver que aún amaba a una mujer hija de muggles, quien a su vez, pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para que sigamos siendo amigos. No se necesita a un genio para darse cuenta lo que podría llegar a pasar si se enterara."

Volvió a suspirar y apretó mas los hombros contra las orejas. "Soy una porquería como Mortífago. Ni siquiera puedo lanzarles avadas a las ratas. Traté. Pero tienes que querer y yo nunca puedo. Soy inútil. Un desperdicio del tiempo de cualquiera. Siempre tenía alguna excusa para no participar en la violencia y no tenía mas con lo que contribuir, mas que mis habilidades con las pociones, los hechizos de memoria y los obliviates. Mis días entre ellos estaban contados. Cuando me ordenó infiltrarme en la escuela, era obvio que estaba siendo ordenado a ser algo útil o morir. Y yo estaba hecho un desastre. Cualquiera que haya sido la información que tenía que recolecta esa noche en el pub, la noche que tú llegaste, puedes estar segura que hubiera ido a decírsela sin dudarlo."

Se quedaron los dos en silencio por un tato, hasta que llegaron de nuevo a estacionamiento.

"Severus," comenzó a decir ella mientras él se detenía en las escaleras. "¿Qué hizo que fueras a mi departamento anoche?"

Él se rió por lo bajo, con un dejo de tristeza. "Si supiera como, , podría decir algo terriblemente romántico en este punto, pero el hecho es que estaba apenas consciente. Me había orinado y casi me hago del dos también. Me había mordido la lengua...Si lo piensas bien, eso era lo último que quería que vieras de mi. Me arrastré de rodillas lejos del Señor Tenebroso, lloriqueando como un bebé. Me tomó como media hora el poder abrir la jodida poción curativa para luego echarme la mayoría en los pantalones. Por eso estaba en tan mal estado. Sabía que no había forma que llegara al castillo por las mías y de ninguna manera iba a mortificarme pensando en los estudiantes que pudieran encontrarme en ese estado. Incluso, de haber podido llegar, la idea de reportarme, así como estaba, con Dumbledore era completamente humillante. Al final, el único lugar al que podía pensar en ir, era tu casa. Solo quería un lugar seguro en donde esconderme."!

Encogió los hombros un poco mas. "Esa era todo en lo que podía pensar cuando me aparecí. Podría haber terminado muy malherido. Creo que estaba contando con eso. Pensé que terminaría en Spinner's End, después de todo, esa es mi casa. En lugar de eso, me encontré yaciendo en la puerta de tu casa." Se detuvo y la línea entre las cejas se hizo mas profunda. "Y tú me dejaste entrar."

"Por supuesto que si."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el joven continuó. "Ningún 'por supuesto', Hermione. No tenía razón para pensar que abrirías. Pensé que tú me odiabas."

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas. "No. No te odiaba. Me comporté como una estúpida y una niña y..." Sacudió la cabeza. Después de todo lo que había dicho sobre lo mucho que Lily aún le importaba y lo muy lastimado que se había sentido cuando sus sentimientos por ella habían sido destruidos, la castaña pensó que si le dejaba ver lo muy celosa que se había puesto y lo muy ciega que había sido, solo lo lastimaría mas. "No fui una buena amiga. Estoy muy avergonzada."

Él respiró profundamente. "En realidad, creo que has sido una amiga espléndida." Dijo él. "Hacerme ver la verdad fue una crueldad necesaria. Estoy mejor así, ¿no crees?"

"¿Lo estás? A mi me parece que desde aparecí en tu vida, no te he causado mas que problemas."

El muchacho sonrió y le ofreció el brazo. "Eres una amenaza terrible, pero es algo refrescante que alguien se disculpe conmigo por los problemas que me causa. Aún me falta decidir si una cosa compensa la otra."

Ella arrugó la nariz. "¿Me harás saber lo que decidas, verdad?"

Él se rió. "Lo prometo."

Hermione lo tomó del brazo con una sonrisa y Severus los llevó de regreso, reapareciendo cerca de las escaleras del departamento de ella. De inmediato, se generó una tensión entre los dos.

"¿Quisieras entrar y beber una taza de té?" Preguntó ella con timidez y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él se quedó mirando, pero a la puerta, no a ella. "Tengo que reportarme con Dumbledore." Dijo él avergonzado.

"¿Sobre qué?"

La miró a los ojos, todavía lleno de vergüenza, pero de inmediato, desvió la mirada con culpabilidad. "Sobre tu cooperación en el baile."

"Oh, ya veo. Eso me recuerda, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

Él movió la cabeza, extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema. "No tengo uno favorito."

Ella arrugó la nariz, pero luego preguntó. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué color sería aceptable si quisiera trabar amistad con Mortífagos?"

Las facciones del joven se iluminaron al entender. "A la mayoría nos agrada el negro, si eso ayuda." Dijo con una risita. "Se supone que es impresionante."

Ella le sonrió también. "Entonces trataré de vestirme para impresionar."

Severus sonrió de lado. "No me cabe duda."

Terminó el hechizo que cambiaba sus ropas y luego la miró con expresión solemne. "Hermione, quiero darte las gracias."

"¿Por cenar contigo? Ha sido un auténtico placer, te lo aseguro. Me alegra que finalmente tuviéramos la oportunidad de beber una cerveza, sin interrupciones. Yo también te he extrañado, ¿sabes?"

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente, de lado a lado. "No por la cena. Por dejarme entrar anoche. Por pasar una noche incómoda, durmiendo con la cabeza sobre la mesa, cuidando al idiota que te cambió por otra mujer, quien no da ni un céntimo por él. Por no mandarme al demonio cuando te acusé de estar jugando conmigo. Por aceptar cenar juntos y además preguntarme si podía ser una cita. Y finalmente, por no hacerme quedar como un tonto porque no sabía que ordenar del menú." Respiró y movió una mano hacia ella. "Creo que eres extraordinaria."

Ella sonrió con dulzura y se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, para darle un beso en la mejilla. Estaba rasposa por la barba incipiente y olía a jabón. "Tú también eres extraordinario Severus. La pasé maravillosamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Olvidemos las acusaciones y las explicaciones poco placenteras, y conservemos el hecho de haber cenado, habernos reído, haber bebido y hasta habernos besado en nuestra primera cita."

Los ojos de Severus se hicieron mas intensos y el corazón de Hermione se puso a galopar, al escucharlo susurrar. "¿Nos besamos? Y yo aquí creyendo que tenía que participar."

Ella sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro, y el solo se quedó mirando como ella se acercaba cada vez mas, con los ojos entrecerrados. En el último momento, él se acercó y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Fue un poco torpe. Él terminó golpeando su rostro con su nariz, pero de inmediato se pusieron de acuerdo y movieron la cabeza. Y fue dulce y tierno y hermoso, en especial por la forma en la que él mantenía los ojos abiertos y cómo sus manos se acercaban al rostro de ella, sin tocarla, como pajarillos ansiosos.

Se separaron con un ruido y ella sonrió sin pena. Con los ojos grandes y pasmados, y las manos todavía en el aire, Severus se veía como la sorprendida víctima de un robo.

Al final, le obsequió una sonrisa ladeada, embriagada aún, mientras le decía en un susurro. "Será mejor que me vaya."

Ella suspiró. "Está bien."

"Te veré el día veintiuno."

"¿Antes no?" Preguntó ella, sin ocultar su decepción.

Severus resintió un poco ese tono. "Tengo algunas cosas que debo hacer para Dumbledore, además del final del ciclo escolar. Trataré de escabullirme, pero el vigila cada movimiento que hago y cuando."

Hermione se quedó atónita. ¿Acaso no podía ni siquiera dar un paseo por el pueblo?

Severus se dio cuenta de inmediato hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. "No le gustó nada eso de regresar disimuladamente, como lo hice esta mañana. Aparentemente, no es de esas personas que se la pasan aguardando a alguien, yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, por la angustia. Se han tomado recaudos para que si el evento se repite, él pueda enviar a alguien a buscarme, en caso de estar herido."

"¿Qué clase de arreglos?"

Severus echó el aire por la boca y se miró los pies. "Sabe donde estoy y en que...mmmm...de qué ánimo. Ese aparato puede rastrearme."

"¿Quieres decir como el reloj de los Weasleys?"

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Bueno, si, es una especie de reloj. Solo se activa cuando abandono el castillo...y cuanto mas tiempo pase aquí, mas creerá que estamos tramando algo. Por mucho que me guste la idea de aceptar tu oferta y quedarme a tomar el té, incluyendo lo extra que posiblemente hayas estado ofreciendo además del té, no me gusta nada la idea de dejarlo saber lo que hago a cada minuto."

"Oh, dios...te puso una correa..."

"Exactamente. Pero es por mi propio beneficio."

"¡Qué cosas! Tienes derecho...derecho...¡a tomar el té"

El rostro de él se iluminó para luego regalarle una luminosa sonrisa. "De verdad eres una Gryffindor, ¿verdad? A veces se me olvida."

Ella maldijo por lo bajo y le golpeó el brazo con suavidad. "Te estás burlando."

"No, estoy demasiado entretenido con la idea de que el té, fue una invitación real."

Ella se sintió sonrojar con intensidad. "Ya vete o terminará creyendo que estamos 'tomando el té' en medio de Hogsmeade."

Él dejó escapar una auténtica carcajada. Se lanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Duerme bien Hermione."

Ella estiró la mano y se tocó la cara. "Eso haré." Dijo ella, mientras él descendía las escaleras. Se volvió para mirarla y saludarla con la mano, en medio de una amplia floritura de su negra capa.

Ella, aún lo saludaba con su manita cuando él desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

N/T: Bueno, ya sabemos lo que pasó entre Sev y Lily...¿qué me cuentan? Y el otro tratando de explicarse, el pobre...solo vean lo que pasa en el baile...jejejeejejeee

Todavía quedan por sortear muchos problemas. Severus todavía no tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo y Hermione todavía no se adecua al nuevo Sev, en comparación con el que ella ya conocía, claro...pero ella ha sido capaz de superar cosas bien complicadas...y no está dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer con Severus. Veremos que ocurre.

Lupe: Lily no va a sufrir demasiado, lamentablemente, pero si va a seguir actuando como la hueca que es...lo bueno es que mientras ella se lía con el idiota de Potter, se pierde a Severus, que está muy contento con su nueva amiga, una de verdad, para variar...

Yetsave: Severus no lo hace a propósito. Como ya habrás leído en este capi, el pobre tiene razones de sobra para desconfiar y ponerse paranoico...pero nunca, jamás, la lastimaría adrede.

Bueno niños y niñas, espero que estén conformes con los tiempos de actualización. Estamos tratando de no demorar tanto en subir cada capítulo. Juro que hacemos todo lo posible.

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Tequila & Ivanhoe


End file.
